Star Gate the Keys to Earth
by Firewolfe
Summary: The Galactic finds Earth and meets their represetives off world SG1 Xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

2007/9/11

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brei, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

"Commander Adama, It is confirmed. We have found Earth." An excited Colonel Tigh said. He looked at his friend of almost 60 yearns with a large grin on his face.

"Has anyone been told yet Colonel?"

"Sir!" his smile fades some… "That is where there a bit of confusion Sir. It's seems that Earth is very much like Terra. A little more advanced perhaps. Dr. Zee picked up some strange readings. It seems that the Earthlings have no space flight as we know it, but are using a Star gate."

"Star gates? Is the Earth controlled by the Gould then? They would be a worse threat then the Cylons." Adama rose clearly worried." What does Dr.Zee say?"

"That is just it Adama. He is worried. We tracked the wormhole effect. We could meet the gate travelers and determine if they are infected. If they are then..."

"Than my friend our journeys been wasted. For surely we be better off dead then hosts for those abominations." Adama finished. His brow furrowed with concern.

"Send out a patrol. We need to know. We can not contact Earth until we know for sure. Send Blue squadron and a med tech. We have to know if we have found a greater enemy. I will be with Dr. Zee. Perhaps he has learned more."

"Yes Commander. The planet they will be going to is lush so we can supply with food and water. The scans also show rich tylium deposits. No advanced life. So diverting to it would not be a waste, and we can keep it from the council by claiming it is to gain supplies. We just need to move the fleet away."

"Do it my friend." Adama said as he left his ready room to see Dr.Zee. "We must be certain."

----------------------------

"Colonel O'Neill you have a go to visit PX3498.The Melp shows a virtual paradise." General Hammond said.

"Great let's just hope there are no snakes."O'Neill said

"O'Neill the scans showed no reptilian life." Teal'c commented.

Daniel grinned. "I think he meant Gould's."

Major Carter chuckled. "Sir when do we leave?" She loved the sometimes childish by play.

"At once Major. We detected Naquida deposits and some other minerals. We need a survey at once. "General Hammond said ignoring the usual banter of his number one team.

The gate chevron locked and the team headed through.

"What wrong Colonel?" Asked Carter

"I dun no. I just have a really funny feeling. Like we are going to run into someone or something."

Daniel and Telic exchanged a look. _O'Neill's feelings were always a bad sign.  
_  
"Come on Jack you are being Paranoid. What could go wrong in paradise?" Daniel said

"I dun no Daniel "He quipped.

------------------------------------------------  
"Centurion, Send a patrol to that 4th planet. It is certain that the humans will go there. It will supply them with food and fuel. We can attack them latter once we are sure they are in orbit. "Spectre said

"By your command"  
----------------------------------------------------

"Well kids it looks like a paradise. I hope it stays that way. "Colonel O'Neill said.

"Colonel we have no reports of the Gould. It should be safe there is no life here at all above basic animals. The Tokra assured us of that."

"Forgive me Carter but they are not always right.ya know."

A twig snapped and the team all turned.

"Easy friends we just want to talk."

"Carter ya see what I mean. I really need to have a talk with your ole dad about Tokra intelligence or rather their lack of it." He quipped.

"Please we mean you know harm. And Your Tokra was right. We just got here. Can we talk? "Apollo asked He really was asking to be polite. The clearing was full of warriors all aiming weapons at SG1.

O'Neill raised a brow but realized they were surrounded. _He felt like a first year cadet. He let the idea of paradise let down his guard.  
_  
"Alright. Kids' relax. Ok, Mister I'll give you one moment to talk. Who are you and why did you want to meet us?"

"Colonel O'Neill. I am Strike Colonel Apollo from the Battle Star Galactica. We were wondering if you be interested in an alliance and perhaps an exchange of technology?"

SG1 _looked at each other and had to wonder what was going unusually every civilization that was advanced enough to help had run away refusing_. _Even allies were reluctant to share. Was this a Gould trick?_

Apollo lowered his weapon and motioned for his team to as well.

"Apollo come on already ask them." An Impatient Starbuck demanded.

"Ask us what?" Questioned Daniel intrigued.

"Are you from Earth?" Apollo said glaring at his friend" We been looking for Earth for over 20 yearn."

"20 yearn?" Asked Daniel going into his linguistic mode "Why were you looking for Earth?"

"Because we are family. Family separated by a millennium but family none the less." Apollo explained. He holstered his weapon "Come we have a camp set up just over the hill. It's not a trap. We just had to be sure you were not Gould or Cylon. Come it will be easier and more comfortable in camp."

"What is a Cylon?" Danael aksd

The group entered a small camp. It held several shelters and warriors.

"Please have a seat. I must apologize for bringing you here this way. Dr. Salik going to scan you to ensure you is not Gould. It's a safety a precaution." Apollo explained as a man approached.

"Excuse me. I am Jaffa. I have a symbiotic. "Telic explained.

"Why? Do you serve the Gould then?" Apollo questioned.

"Now wait a moment. We have understooding. But, we deserve answers and will get them before we go volunteering free information. "O'Neill demanded.

"Apollo, He has got a point. Trust has to start somewhere." Boomer interjected.

"Alright. I guess you do have a point. Sit please." Apollo pointed. He took a seat by the fire. "We came from a civilization of 12 Colonies. We once controlled an entire system and trades with others. Then 1000 yearns ago we aided an ally in a war. The Hazari were a peaceful race who came under attack by a machine/reptilian people. Their goal was to wipe out all life that did not conform to their ideal. Freedom and self expression do not exist in their society." Apollo looked into the fire reliving painful memories." Then around 20 yearns ago they sued for peace. After 1000 yearns we were ready...It was a lie. They destroyed our worlds. Only 220 odd ships escaped. We been looking for earth ever since. Long ago our ancestors kicked the Gould off our home world. So, we know of them from myth and folk lore. We warriors only recently were apprised of the truth. We stumbled onto Earth system 3 cycles ago. Today we confirmed Earths location and the Star gate.

""So why this? Why not land or make contact?" Carter questioned.

"Because we did not know if you were a Gould controlled world." Apollo explained. "I am responsible for the safety of over a half million lives. I refused to be careless."

Colonel O'Neill considered that statement and the man sitting across from him_. His instincts said that this story was the truth. He also had a feeling there was more to it then they had been told_. "Alright Captain. I 'm going to believe what you say. At least about the precautions. I'd have probably done the same. However, if you want our help we must establish a meaningful exchange. We need allies and truthfully do not need more enemies. However, I'm willing to speak to my General about the situation. Are you willing to return with us?"

"Apollo I can go. I mean we can not risk you."

"No Starbuck. I will go. This man has understood. I think we need to show good faith. Apollo rose. "Here Colonel. My weapon." He handed over his laser." I will go with you. Starbuck contact the Galactica and let them know we made contact."

Starbuck wanted to protest but he knew better. "Yes Colonel." The Commander is not going to be happy about this."

Apollo shot him a look to be silent. 

The gate locked in and Apollo followed O'Neill through the gate. As they existed he felt a bit queasy and stumbled. He quickly righted himself and found the situation reversed. There were several guards all pointing weapons at him. He sighed and raised his hands. It seemed that they still had to feel each other out.

"It's alright, He's with me." Colonel O'Neill said. "Relax Apollo, I understand why you reacted like you did. Come on let's go see General Hammond. I have a feeling he will be glad to meet you."

General Hammond entered the Gate room. If he was surprised to see a visitor he gave no sign.

"Colonel O'Neill where is the rest of your Team?"

"Sir they are back on the planet with Colonel Apollo's people. They will be meeting with his Commanding officer shortly. Sir I have good news. These folks asked if we could exchange technology. It seems that they are looking of Earth and are more then willing to help us fight the Gould."

Apollo frowned _he hated that they O'Neill had not yet explained the down side. But maybe it was better to give the good report first. He knew that they could indeed help fight the Gould after all his people had defeated them once. Surely they could do so again. _

"General Hammond. I know that it may seem strange that we are so open to exchanging technology. However, we are all human and that means we must work together for our mutual survival. What Colonel O'Neill has not told you is that we are a shattered people. Our Home worlds were devastated 20 yearns ago. We have vast knowledge and technology but very few resources. It a constant struggle just to feed our fleet. In exchange for our technology we need a safe haven for our civilians." Apollo pause "We have records dealing with the Gould and a few weapons that should prove effective against their ships. We can also supply you with the plans for vipers or even our blasters. I am fairly sure they cut right through the armor of a Jaffa. My second is Escorting Major Carter Teal'c and Dr.Jackson to our ship. My Father, Commander Adama will be pleased to meet them. I suggested this primarily because Colonel O'Neill stated that Major Carter and Dr.Jackson would be better equipped to evaluate our technology. In the interests of time I agreed. I hope this does not offend you?"

General Hammond considered the young Warrior. _He seemed confident but not to brash. He could tell that here was a man used to making decisions and he was in fact much like Jack O'Neill dive in and then smooth the water later.  
_  
"Colonel, while I admit to being a bit concerned. Your willingness to come here unarmed is an honest show of Good faith. I can also appreciate your candor. However I will need to speak with our President before making any promises. We must deal with the civil authority."

"Understood general. We to have a civilian government or at lest did until the holocaust."

He saw the group shutter. _He wondered what about that word frightened them so. _

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were all on board the shuttle. Sam gasped as she saw the first ship in the fleet. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the agro ships domes. It was clear that it held living plants.

Daniel then saw the Colonial Mover ship. He burst out laughing.

"What is so amusing Daniel Jackson? "Teal'c questioned.

Daniel just laughed harder. "Starbuck did your people write that on there or ..."

Starbuck began to chuckle. "No, I'm sure the owners never expected that motto to come true. So do you want to translate or shall I?"

"I will. It says "**Colonial Moves we will move you anywhere**."

Sam and Teal'c grinned. And then Sam to broke out laughing. Only to sober up as the Galactica suddenly appeared.

"Oh my Lord! Is that your ship?" She already been impressed by the many other ships she had seen. The Galactica however was in a class all by herself.

"Yes Major Carter that is the Galactica. It is as far as we know the last of her kind. It has been home for a long time and yet I always get the chills when I first see her. Starbuck said "She is over 500 yearns old and has from day one protected all human life. Her Current Commander Adama is the last original Council member and a direct descendant Of the Last Lord's of Kobol. He will have much to tell you about the Gould. His forebears drove them from Kobol before the exodus."

The shuttle landed in Alpha bay and everyone stepped out. The size of the bays was astonishing. The Galactica was larger then even the Pyramid ships they had faced. Looking around they observed people all working. The activity stopped as they were observed.

"If you will follow me. We have to go through the Decontamination chamber. It will eliminate or warn us of any possible infection. A safety precaution." Boomer Explained.

"That may prove to be a problem." Teal'c stated.

"Oh, Teal'c will it effect Jr?" Daniel asked

"Jr?" Starbuck said

"Teal'c is-----"

"Surround that man at once." Came a commanding voice. Everyone looked up to see Adama approach. Starbuck froze as he saw his Commander holding a drawn laser. "Hold Jaffa. Raise your hands."

Teal'c raised a brow but complied. _He knew his friends would as always explain.  
_  
"Sir, These people are from Earth." Starbuck began to explain "Where is Apollo and why did you bring a Jaffa on to the Galactica? Starbuck they are more dangerous then the cylons. At least the Cylons have the mercy to kill us. These things steal our very wills."

"Sir. Please. Teal'c is Jaffa but he is and has been an Earth ally against the Gould. "Daniel explained." He has saved us from them many times."

Adama slowly lowered his weapon still uncertain. He had reread the archives and was concerned. He knew that they had to be sure." Alright. I will allow you to tell your story. Shall we adjourn to my chambers?"

"Sir ,what about the decon?" Questioned Boomer. _He remembered all to well the near disaster from the last time someone failed to decon.  
_  
"I believe it will be safe enough for the Jaffa to go to decon. His human body will shield the symbiotic. It just may make him a bit ill for a time. If he wishes he may remain here." Adama offered.

"Thank you ,However I will go with my friends. "Teal'c answered. _He could understand the Commander's caution and was grateful for his offer. However he felt it his duty to protect Daniel and Major Carter._

"Lt. Colonel Boomer when they are done please bring them to my chambers Lt. Colonel Starbuck please come with me now. I have a few questions."

"Yes, Commander." Starbuck said. He wished it was Boomer going first. _Sometimes being Apollo best friend had a down side. Like always having to explain the stunts he pulled to his father. _The two men turned and prepared to head for Adama chambers after Starbuck went through a decon cycle.

"Sorry about that. The Commander just a bit edgy. We learned to be careful. I hope you can understand?" Boomer said.

"Lt. Colonel Boomer, I understand. Your Commander has a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. I'd be more worried if he was not so careful." Major Carter said.

Despite himself Adama began to relax. He found himself liking this Major Carter. He headed to his quarters stopping at a communication center just long enough to ask Colonel Tigh and Siress Tinia to join them. _As always she was the council representative. He found that for once he was glad that she was such a good friend. He trusted her as he trusts few of the others. It was also important that the Earth people realized women did hold positions of authority. He had a feeling that that would prove very beneficial.  
_  
"So Starbuck why did you allow Apollo to go alone?"

"Allow, Commander you have to know I offered to go in his place. I swear he is going to make me grey with all of his stunts. "Starbuck explained

That made Adama chuckle this from the most crazy warrior since Commander Cain. "Well I suppose he ordered you back?"

"Yes Sir. I did however; scan the frequency they used to open their Gate. We also have the coordinates they locked in."

"I assumed as much Starbuck. I know you are a good warrior and that you do everything you could to help Apollo. It is just hard sometimes to be objective."

Starbuck was unsure of how to respond. _After all he to loved Apollo as a brother_. "I know Sir."

"I hate sending my Warriors into danger Starbuck. You are all like my children. It is good that we may finally have help from Earth. I 'm sure Apollo will have useful information. Starbuck, I want you to go get Dr. Wilker and bring him to my quarters."

"Yes Sir. "Starbuck said relived to be able to get away. _As close as he was to Adama's family he was still uncomfortable with the emotional aspects of family.  
_  
The decon took only a few minutes. Major Carter an stepped out feeling a bit queasy. She looked over at Teal'c and saw he to was a bit green.

"Are you well Major Carter?"

"Just a bit queasy Telic guess I felt the effects as well.""Hum, it did not bother me at all." Daniel observed." Well, let go. I have a million questions."

"Daniel what do you make of this ship?"

"Sam it absolutely amazing. I'm sure it could easily battle a Pyramid ship. And those fighters."

"I agree with Daniel Jackson. Those ships could easily battle Gould forces. An alliance would prove most beneficial. "Teal'c added.

Boomer just listened siliently_. He was attempting to understand their new guests_. The walk to the Commanders Quarters took only a few centons.

As the entered Daniel looked around. His then noticed the medallion around Adama's neck. _It stirred a memory but he could not quite remember from where.  
_  
"Forgive my abruptness earlier. I am afraid in many ways I have become overly careful. " Adama explained "We faced many risks in our travels but even now I truly fear only two enemies. The Cylons and the Gould. The Cylons are a know enemy. I have fought them all of my 1life.However the Gould are a myth. Or were. Like a mystical devil. Unfortunately we encountered one around 10 yearns ago. He almost destroyed our fleet. It was then after our dealings with Count Ibllis that I reopened the sealed texts and began to study the Gould once more. I now know how to fight them."

"So you defeated a Gould?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes...In a way. We had help from the ancients."

An excitement went through SG. _If these people had contact with the ancients then Earth at last had a possible ally to defeat the Gould with.  
_  
"Sir, Commander. We found the Star gate around 60 years ago. Then 8 years ago Dr. Jackson...Daniel found a way to translate the workings of the gate. It been used since in a top secret government plan. We have been fighting thru Gould ever since we first stepped through the gate." Major Carter explained" Teal'c can you explain your part? I was not there on that first mission sir."

"The first SG1 mission was to a planet held by may then master Aldolphis. I was the First Prime. I committed many evil deeds believing I was serving my god." He looked at _Daniel once more saddened by his sin against his friend _"However, on that day I learned the truth about the Gould and turned against them. I fought by Colonel O'Neill teams side since. I still have a larva in me. That I can not change. But I will never again serve a Gould as a god."

"I see." Commander Adama said "So you were fighting them. Have you been winning? Is Earth free?"

Major Carter considered how truthful to be. She for some reason really trusted this man. Still she hedged "We won some battles Sir. But, the war not over. We have no known Gould on Earth. However it is a constant battle to keep it free. So, far the best I can say is an armed stand off."

Adama looked into her eyes judging her truthfulness. He _found it refreshing to face apparent honesty. Oh he sensed she was carefully hedging but then so was he. It was not deliberate deceit more like caution_. Adam respected that." When Can I meet with your leaders? I'd like an alliance. In a few centons our liaison to the Council of 12 will be here. I will recommend to her that we enter negotiations for a formal treaty. As the President of the Council I am sure I can convince them to go along."

Major Carter Smiled. Suddenly a weight lifted. It seemed that Earth was no longer alone. While it was hard to say what advantages they'd gain it was good to at last find a willing friend.  
---------  
"Colonel Apollo, I'm sure we can find common ground. I appreciate your candor. My President has authorized me to lend what ever humanitarian aid we can. We also have several planets that your people could easily colonize. Relocating to Earth may also be possible. But that will take more time."

"Thank you general. Any chance to step foot on land again will make our people very happy. I am sure we can find a way to work together for all our sakes. "Apollo said "While we'd love to settle on Earth I can understand your problem. I'm sure our council will not care as long as our people are safe. Also it might be better allowing us to remain independent."

Adama had listened carefully to their story. _Occasionally asking a question or two. In the end he realized that Earth was not nearly as advanced as the fleet. However he was impressed by their willingness to learn and share. They were much like the people of Terra and Perideen. He considered that it could have been far worse. The lack of technology could be easily remidied.What the fleet needed most was resources. Food, Water and materials. In that Earth was very wealthy. Her system held much of what they would need to fight the Cylons. The Gould would be a problem but he was sure that they could easily deal with it. The virus that had almost destroyed the fleet so many yearn ago had been originally designed to fight the Gould. It did not kill them merely put them asleep. In their sleep they could not harm anyone. He knew that this could be a powerful weapon now that they had the cure for the virus_. He allowed Boomer and Starbuck to walk Teal'c and Dr. Jackson around the ship. He was sure a tour would help convince them of his good faith. Major Carter interested him deeply. _For the first time in many yearns he found himself interested in a woman. Her quick mind and steady nature reminded him of his lost wife. While she was polite enough he sensed a core of steel. A will of iron that would stop at nothing to ensure the safety of her team. It bothered him not at all that she appeared to be a warrior. In fact that was one of the things he admired. For it was clear that her quick mind could easily have found interesting thing outside of the military. Yet, Major Carter was willing to serve as a warrior. He chuckled thinking she was much like his daughter Athena. Sobered when he realized he was old enough to be her Father. His feelings were far from paternal however_.

Major Samantha Carter walked with Commander Adama amazed at how easy he was to talk to. _He carried the weight of his people easily and yet he seemed so alone. It was clear that his family and crew adored him. Many seemed to hold him in awe. He reminded her of a prophet or ancient wizard wise and kind. She felt oddly safe. Now there was a feeling she'd almost forgotten. The feeling of safety and peace. They had been fighting the Gould so long. Now at long last they found help. She frowned. Suddenly saddened that their need would add more weight to this great mans shoulders.  
_  
"So Major how is it that you came to join the Air Force?"

"Ah, Sir? Oh, my father was/is a general in the Air force Sir. I guess I just followed his footsteps."

"I see. Has he retired then? And does he know what you do?"

Sam laughed" Well at first he did not. Now however he's even more deeply involved then I am. He becomes Tokra. Selmac and he are often away on even crazier mission then SG1 does."

"Tokra I see. I am still having a hard time with the concept that some Gould is good. But perhaps t just an instinctive fear."

"Believe me Sir. You would not be alone. Colonel O'Neill hates them. With the possible exception of my father, and that only because they been friends for years. It is at best a very shaky alliance. We do need them. Alone we be doomed."

"Please, call me Adama or Commander. The formality makes feel uneasy."

"Yes Sir… Commander Adama "She said then laughed nervously "Adama. I am sorry it just we are taught..."

He laughed and smiled fully understanding. Crew turned amazed at seeing their normally serious commander laughing with pure joy. Athena took a long hard look At the Major_. She seemed as interested as her father was_.

"Well sir. Do you think our mission went well?" Colonel O'Neill asked" Finally a friend who want to share their toys."

"Yes Colonel. However one ship of refuges would be a problem but 220?I hope we can find them a world they like. There is no way we can allow that many of their people to land on Earth at least not yet. The culture shock would be beyond calculation. However if they are willing to relocate then we will be able to slowly introduce their advances into our world. It seems that it will take a while to make this work."

"Yes sir, but at least it a start." Colonel O'Neill said" Any help is better then well then going it alone."

"Yes a start. I think we could send that fleet a few extra food stuffs. Of course it might be wise for them to check them out first. Perhaps they could send a scientific team down. We have no way of knowing if they can eat our types of foods. The last thing we need is to accidentally poison them." General Hammond added.

O'Neill rolled his eyes. _It was clear that had not even occurred to him." _Let me go ask Apollo about that. I'm sure they'd be eager to send experts over. We could send a sampling of common foods. As a welcome gift. You know the important stuff. Chocolate, Nuts, Beer, Scotch, Steaks. "O'Neill was lol as he saw the General grin.

"Now Colonel what kind? Snickers or Hershey's Kisses "laughing.

"I don't know we should ask Carter she has the sweet tooth."

"Alight Jack you can send them a goodie bag but be sure to tell then that they are sweets." The General said

"Yes Sir" O'Neill lol. He saluted and turned to go find Apollo. Apollo was talking to Dr. Fraiser. It was becoming clear that Earth was also behind in the medical sciences. However he found the Doctor to be very good given her limited equipment. In fact Apollo appreciated the more personal touch. So far the only thing he really disliked was having blood drawn. It was a rather unpleasant experience. It had left him feeling weak and slightly ill. He was now sipping a glass of OJ. It was sweet cold and _**VERY REFRESHING**_. He was certain that it would quickly become popular within the fleet. Of course given their limited rations almost anything new is a big hit. He almost felt guilty when they invited him to eat dinner. He just hoped that his system could handle all the different foods. It had been yearns since he eaten anything other then protein bars for more then a special occasion. 

Adama was very impressed with Major Carter. _He also was amazed at Teal'cs calm and patience. He never seemed to let his guard down and yet he was clearly observing and taking note of all he observed. Dr. Daniel Jackson reminded him of Zac. Impulsive and eager to learn. It was clear to Adama why Colonel O'Neill had assigned Telic to the group. He was the steadying influence meant to curb Major Carter or Dr. Daniel Jackson's exuberance._

Samantha Carter was amazed at the level of advancement that she was seeing. _In many ways the Galatians' were centuries ahead. Yet they had bulky and slow computers. Well at least they could help in some ways. She was amazed at the boy Dr.Zee.His mind seemed to move at light speed. He was monitoring several screen of data at once. The chambers where she found there were another surprise. Here the level of technology was even more advanced. Even the computers were far superior._ She reevaluated her option of their computer technology. Dr. Zee did not even seem to realize that she and Adama were present. His hands flew across a keyboard. Programming at an incredible rate.

"Greeting Commander, Major Carter. I'm sorry I was unable to greet you immediately. I was in the middle of reprogramming the agro ships computron. The environmental chambers were off. If I left it a few more microns the crops would have been damaged. "Dr. Zee said _Clearly he known they were there. Carter felt a slight chill at his sudden knowledge. This child was not what she expected at all._

Dr. Jackson was having an amazing time. He was in the life center with Teal'c and speaking with Dr. Salik. He was getting an education on the diversity of the fleet's cultures.

"We have over 12 different races or tribes of humans with in the fleet they all have their own culture and languages and religions. There are also members of other humanoid peoples here. We also have Theta's, Borellion Nomen, Delphians and even a few Hazari here." Dr.Salik explained

"Theta? What is that?" Daniel asked

Dr. Salik looked around quickly "Clones Dr. Jackson. Human clones designed and created by Dr. Ravoshol. They prefer to be called theta class life forms."

Daniel was in shock "Clones? How ,Why and what were they created for? Surely they are human?"

"Yes they are human. It a long story Doctor. They are good people but they do make many nervous for obvious reasons. However they are producing children so I'm sure in a few generations they will be more like the rest of us."

Daniel was to shocked to be able to reply. Teal'c just stood there a brow raised. _Unlike Daniel he could figure out why the clones had been made for slave labor.  
_

Daniel was amazed at the different species of hominids they were meeting within the fleet. _So far they had meet mostly humans when traveling through the gate. He wondered about the differences in Genetics and if it would cause them problems. Who knew if they were compatible? He listen intently as _Dr. Salik described the various races and species that they knew of.

Teal'c listen but had been considering something. "Dr. Salik. Were your people ever used as Jaffa?" Daniel _wondered why Teal'c would ask such a question. It was clear that the Colonial's knew about the Gould and Jaffa. It then dawned on him. If they had been Jaffa at one time they may have a cure for the Symbiotic problem_.

"Teal'c. I am referencing that data now. To be honest I am unsure. If we have any information on how to reverse the Jaffa syndrome we are glad to share it. However, until today I believed that Jaffa and Gould were merely fairytales designed to spook our young. "Dr. Salick said honestly.

Athena watched her father with the Major. _He seemed quite taken with her. She hoped that he not be hurt by her. It had been yearns since he had shown an interest in anyone. She hoped it worked out because he deserved to be happy. _

Boomer walked up and hugged her_. He was so glad that she finally agreed to seal with him. Now that they had found Earth maybe they could plan on having a normal life once more_. 

It had been some time since Adama had meet anyone so refreshingly honest. Major Carter was clearly trained in diplomacy but unlike many he meet she did not seem to intimidate easily. She asked questions and commented on her observations. For someone from a less advanced society she was really very intelligent. Adama was actually enjoying watching her ask Dr. Zee questions. It was good that someone could finally understand his keen mind. The boy was so far advanced in so many ways. It often felt as if he was bored with lesser mortals. But Samantha was actually making him work. Right now they were playing a game of black and whites. Adama himself enjoyed it but, usually was beaten by his foster son. Dr. Zee however was actually losing. He was clearly enjoying the challenge. He wondered if Apollo was having as much fun.  
--------------------  
Apollo was very pleased. So far he secured many different samples to have analyzed. He gone back to the planet twice to give his squadron instructions. He requested that several medical personnel return to Earth to speak with Dr.Fraiser. The sooner they were sure that it was safe they begin more open relations .Both sides were careful to not bring any alien bacteria back.

The claxons went off and everyone headed for the Gate room.

"What is it Sgt?" Asked Colonel O'Neill

"Sir we have incoming gate activation. Tokra signature."

"Who invited them?" O'Neill quipped

"Who's" asked General Hammond "Colonel they are our allies."

Apollo looked from one man to the other. _It was clear that O'Neill disliked the Tokra filed that thought for further examination. He instinctively reached for his laser. _Only to recall he given it to ONiell

"Sir It's General Carter Sir. "Interrupted the Stiler was common knowledge that the Colonel barely tolerated the Tokra had to agree with the Colonel they made him feel uneasy. _However he kept his options to himself. He liked his stripes to much to mouth off.  
_  
The Gate opened and Jacob Carter stepped through. With him were two other Tokra that O'Neill had never seen before. _Why was it they always showed up when it seemed like they were getting good news?  
_

"Jack good to see you again. "General Jacob Carter said.

Jack smiled glad at least to see Jacob. Until he recalled Carter was with that flirt Starbuck.  
-------------------

"Major Carter would it be possible for me to go with you to Earth? I believe I could help speed up the information exchange. Adama could come as well. We should move to establish formal relations at once. "Dr. Zee suggested. Sam Carter was shocked. _From what she learned so far Adama and Dr. Zee were vital to the fleet survival. Their willingness to trust their new allies was amazing.  
_  
"Dr. Zee I'd be honored to escort you both. I'm sure we can arrange it. Commander Can you get us transport. The sooner the better I think."

Adama smiled. "Yes. I'll put Colonel Tigh in charge. The Council has already agreed. We need this to much to wait. The Cylons are to close for comfort. The sooner we can remove our people to safety the better."

"I 'd be honored to escort you both to Earth. We can contact My father and the Tokra as well. I'm sure they'd be glad to exchange information as well. "Sam noticed the confusion" Oh. I m sorry I should have explained. My father General Jacob Carter was terminally ill with Cancer. We could not save him. He had less then six months to live and it would have been painful. The Tokra offer a symbiotic to my father. The Symbiotic needed a host. In return the Symbiotic cured my father. Two beings sharing a single body. The tokra do not take over the host. Or at least they share. So dad's a tokra now. He the liaison as it were between our races." Sam explained

Adama was not sure he trusted the idea of the Tokra_. However he sensed that Sam at least believed what she was saying. He would reserve judgment until he meet these beings. _The trio landed on the plangent in record time. Starbuck was still uneasy about having left Apollo. Even with Teal'c and Dr. Jackson remaining behind he was unsure. Adama knew he might as well take the Lt. Colonel along or he come crashing through the gate on his own. Not for the first time he wondered how his officers had gotten so Brash. As they exsited the shuttle they were greeted by SG7 And several of their own warriors. It seemed that the cylons had raided them but been driven back.

They approached the gate and it was hard to believe that such a devise could transport people across the stars.

"Commander Adama, Dr. Zee if you please step back. I'm dialing the code for Earth now. In a few moments there will be a power surge and then it will bulge out. After that we transmit our code and we can safely transport to Earth. "Sam explained. Dr.Zee watched and memorized her actions. Like Starbuck he was recording all he saw. His photographic memory was an invaluable tool at times like these. Starbuck seemed to relax after speaking with several fellow warriors. Apollo had been sending data and supplies through the gate every few microns since he left. While he still was careful Starbuck began to relax. He did however never let his guard down.SG7 looked on in amazement as the two members of the Colonial Leadership inspected the gate. Colonel Voss could hardly believe that the leadership of the fleet rested in the hands of an elderly man and child. He completely missed Adama strength and wisdom. His dismissal of Dr.Zee was equally short sighted. In his view this was going to be an other dead end.

This Gate opened and Major Carter walked forward." Please follow me. It will feel cold and you may get a bit queasy on the other end. And please watch your step. I have landed a bit hard at times." The last said with a self depreciating smile.

Adama and Dr.Zee followed her through. It was a strange sensation but they came out on the other end suffering no ill effects. Adama stumbled but thanks to Sam's warning was able to right himself. They were greeted on the other side by Apollo , Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond. Sam's father Jacob Carter stood back a bit. He awaited the introductions.

"That was interesting. It seems to work quite well. I wonder if I could build one." Dr.Zee mused.

"Father what are you doing here?" asked Apollo worried suddenly.

"I just wanted to see Earth. The Council of the 12 thought it might further relations if we came as representatives. An act of good faith. Dr.Zee here to facilitate the transfer of technology. It's clear our brothers need our help."

"Well Commander you are most welcome here." General Hammond said" I am George Hammond the Commanding officer of this base. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill team leader of SG. General Jacob Carter our liaison to the Tokra, and his friends. We were just getting to introductions when your signal came though."

Jack rolled his eyes. Dr.Zee looked puzzled but waited quietly.

"General this is my Father Commander Adama and Dr.Zee .They are the leaders of our Council of the 12. Both have saved us from certain destruction many times." Apollo explained" And that one is Starbuck my wingman and friend. Who supposed to be looking out for Dr. Jackson and Teal'c."? "Aw Apollo, Athena was giving Daniel and Teal'c the 5 cubit tour. I was in the way ya know."

Ignoring the by play Jacob moved forward. His Eyes flashed as Selmac appeared. "Greetings. We come from the Tokra council to seek your aid and offer whatever assistance you may need."

"Ya …Right "Jack said

"Colonel "The General chastised. Adama bit back a _grin. It seemed he was not the only one who had willful Warriors. That quip from O'Neill reassured him greatly. However he was not going to deal with a snake._

"General Carter You have a very persuasive daughter. It was her explanation of the Gould that convinces us to come at once rather then send other representatives. Dr.Zee will help her developed a serum that will immobilize the Gould."

"Good. We can use all the help we can get." Jack said pointedly looking at the Tokra.

"Gentlemen. If you'd be so kind. I'm sure Major Carter will be happy to escort you to our Infirmary. It just a routine check up." General Hammond said. Dr.Zee looked at Apollo who nodded briefly. "Major."

"Yes Sir. Adama, Zee it just down this hall."

The Group did not miss the personal nature. Adama smiled and took Sam's Arm. An old world gesture that grated on O'Neill nerves. It also shocked her Father. Sam knew better then to address a dignitary so informally. 'Adama' How did Sam get so chummy so quick? It was clear to her Co that she like him. And that kid well he was fairly drooling over Carter.

Adama walked with Sam. He noticed the frown on O'Neill's face. It was clear her CO had feelings for her. _To bad he already determined to try to win this fine woman for himself. Her agile mind and brave spirit were all too rare. If O'Neill failed to act on his feelings then he deserved to lose her. Adama had loved only once before and had almost given up hope of ever being happy again. He not tosses it away. He had over 130 years over 100 in service of his people surely he was entitled to a bit of happiness._

Jacob Carter watched his daughter light up. She often seemed wistful around Jack. BUT,this man Adama made her shine. From what he learned they had only just meet and yet...She seemed like a giddy teenager. He could never recall her acting like that before. He glanced at Jack and noticed him to be perplexed.

General Hammond saw his XO frown. _It way clear that Colonel O'Neill was not happy with the Major's sudden interest in the Galactica Commander. This could be sticky._

Janet Smiled at them as they entered the ward. They all came over to be checked. She looked them over but had no real references other then Apollo.

"I guessing you will have similar readings as Captain Apollo?"

"Dr.Zee can explain that better then I can."Adama said "But if it helps I am 175 yearns old. In fair condition and am cylons and Gould aside expected to live to at least 250."Adama explained.

"175? How is that possible?" Janet exclaimed

"Actually doctor colonial standard is 250 to 300 yearns. Adama quoting the low range. Myself it any ones guess as I am not colonial. DR. Zee explained "My vitals are different then Colonial standard.

"How is it that you are not Colonial?" Janet asked it was rather nice to be in on a mission for once.Ussually she just got to patch up the various bumps and bruises her friends received. She was amazed at the differences between Zee no Dr.Zee and the Colonials. His blood work looked more like theirs. She looked at him." You know your blood samples are similar to ours."

Dr.Zee walked over." If I may?"

Unsure what to do Janet stepped aside. It was unnerving. However her experiences with her own daughter Cassie helped. She smiled. She was in fact quite used to child geniuses. Dr.Zee was quite surprised that the Doctor was not having any difficulty accepting him. Just then an excited Cassandra burst in.

"Mom Guess what. I got in..."

She skidded to a hault."Oh... I'm sorry. Guess I should have knocked."

"Cassandra ..."An exasperated Janet "I thought you were going to Harry's after school? And what did I say about bursting in?"

"I was. But Mom this was way too important." That said with the new dramatics she was learning from her schoolmates got in. I going to the Academy...OH I've got to wait a year but I am in. Who are you?" She asked Dr.Zee.

Dr.Zee was intriged.It was clear that this young lady knew all about the Star gate. She was obviously not a typical Earth Child.

"I am Zee. We are here… ah visiting. The Doctor was just checking us out."

Adama was amazed his young ward never introduced himself without his title.

"Cool. Isn't the gate the coolest. I love it. It better then ridding a roller coaster. "Cassie gushed. "What?"

Janet sighed. _So much for secrets. Sometimes she missed the quiet child they first rescued. _"Cassie you know better then to talk about that."

Adama suddenly realized that Cassie did not look anything like her mother_. Could it be? Was Cassi like Dr.Zee a gift from the heavens? He glanced at his foster son and saw that thought cross his mind as well_. Zee walked over to Cassie. "I enjoyed the travel. I have never been on a rr..oooller coaster. However it was an accelerating ride. I take it that you are not from Earth either?"

Cassie paled suddenly remembering she was not to share that information.

"Well ah… not exactly. "Cassie said "I ah... was born off world."

Janet froze. However it was clear that they had to explain. "Cassandra is my adopted daughter. she was rescued by SG1 four years ago. Like you Dr.Zee she is well above average in intelligence. The hardest part was teaching her to be a typical earth child."

"Doctor do not worry. We just wondered." Adama said. He could see the subject frightened the doctor. He reached out gently with his mind projecting safety and comfort. Janet relaxed but Cassie looked up at him.

"How'd you do that? And what are you?"

"I am human. I just thought you needed reassurances." Adama explained. _He was now certain that Cassie was sensitive. How was it that both the fleet and Earth had children from the stars?  
_  
"So, Sam what do you think of our guests?" Jacob Carter asked.

"I like them. Their fleets impressive. It must have been almost impossible to move that many different ships across the universe. And they only had 1 real warship. Commander Adama a man of Iron will and strength. I find I quite like and trust him. The Boy Dr. Zee he amazing. We could learn so much from them. However their computers are primitive compared to ours. They remind me of the things from the late 1970's or early 1980's. All except those in Dr. Zee's lab. Those are even more advanced then what we have. I can only assume they have not had the resources to upgrade."

"So you believe they would be good allies Major?" General Hammond asked. He knew Carter had a 6th sense about people and their intentions.

"Yes Sir. I'd trust them with my life."

"But Carter it not just our lives. It all of Earth. "O'Neill pointed out.

"Sir, they been looking for us for over 20 yearns. They see us as their lost brothers. I believe we will be safe."

"Cain and Able were brothers Carter. "O'Neill quipped.

"Sir with respect Adama's no Cain."

Adama and Dr.Zee walked in to hear that last comment.

"Do you know Commander Cain Major?" Asked Dr, Zee

"Commander Cain? Who is that? "Selamac asked once more taking over the for Jacob.

"Commander Cain is a good friend of mine. If he still alive and you know where he is we'd stand a much better chance against our mutual enemies. Major Carter is Correct. I am no Cain. However I have over 100 yearns of battle experience. "There was a general look of confusion on every ones face.

"I'm sorry Adama but I do not understand? Who is Cain?"

Adama smiled sadly _realizing they not been referring to his old friend and rival_. "Cain is the most bull headed egotistical brilliant tactical warrior I've ever knew. And my dear friend."

"I See." Jacob said he was looking at O'Neill with a smile.

"So how many people do we need to relocate?"

"We have 220 ships filled with civilians. Around 1/2 a million people. We really need to get them to safety as soon as possible. I fear daily that the cylons will grow wary and destroy the last of us. If you can give us a haven we will gladly share our knowledge. Give us the resources and we will help you build a fleet of warships." Adama offered. He was going to be painfully honest." We are running low on resources. If we could get the raw materials our factory ships could begin building fighters. We can send you the designs as well. I am sending Lt. Colonel Boomer to help you with the technology and Starbuck to teach you to fly. But this will happen only after we been allowed to move our civilians."

"How do we know that you can deliver all you promise?" Asked Gerard A tokra agent.

"How do we know that we can trust you? "Adama countered" It's quite clear that some here have little faith in you. However my offer to our Human brothers and Sisters. I must speak with our Council of the 12 before offering aliens an alliance."

Colonel O'Neill smiled. _He could not help it. Despite his earlier option and maybe against his better judgment he likes Commander Adama. He was glad to see the Tokra put in their place. To many times they'd asked for help just to have the Tokra council refuse or delay in action. The surprised look on their faces was well worth it. _He noticed General Hammond glaring at him. He blushed and looked down. Carter on the other hand seemed a bit upset. 

"Commander the Tokra are our allies. It is because of them that we know of so many habitable planets."

"Major I understand your feelings. However I guided my people across the stars and kept them safe. If I seem cautious I apologize. We just been fooled to often by seemingly bereavement Aliens."

_There a story here thought Hammond_." Well we will do what we can. I however have to agree with the Major. I trust Jacob Carter with my life,"

"But do you trust the Tokra?" Dr. Zee asked "With the lives of every person on Earth?"

There was a telling silence.

"Forgive our caution. But as Adama said we were betrayed many times. Now General where can I find a computron. I would like to download some information you might find useful. A separate system if you could. Just to ensure or technology is compatible." Dr.Zee explained. 

"Major Carter could you assist Dr.Zee." Hammond ordered.

"Yes Sir." The two went toward her lab.

"Commander this way. I think we need to talk. My office will be more comfortable I believe. Colonel return to the planet and help Apollo with the food transfers."

"Yes Sir." O'Neill replied. _He definitely wanted to review notes with Teal'c and Daniel_. He looked over and motioned Apollo who followed him back through the gate.

Adama followed the general to his office. He watched as the Tokra headed to the medical bay.  
General Hammond motioned for Adama to take a seat. Adama sat down. He was aware that the General had many questions and likely even more concerns. George Hammond walked over to his coffee pot and poured a cup.

"Would you like a cup Commander?" He asked.

"Yes, If I may. What is it?"

"Coffee it's a beverage we usually serve hot. It can be taken black or with cream or sugar."

"What is sugar and cream?" Adama questioned.

The general smiled realizing they had lots to share with their new friends." A sweetener and a derivative of milk. From cows …"he thought a moment" bovines."

"How about I try it the way you drink yours. I can always adjust latter." Adama offered.

"That sounds like a good idea. However I must warn you I like my coffee sweet and milky." Hammond said as he prepared two cups with heavy cream and sugar." SG1 teases me that I should have coffee with my cream and sugar. Here you go. Now Commander Lets get to it shall we. I assume you fleet close to the planet where SG1 found you. Do you want to transport your people through the gate or by ship?"

Adama sipped his coffee. Mostly to give him a second to consider his answer_. Should he explain that they already been to the SoL system_. "We went to the gate planet to make connect. We already had located your system and decided to lead the cylons away. We did not wish to lead our enemies to your doorstep. We altered our course thousands of times so there no reason for the cylons to think this course change was anything usual. Mmm this is quite good."

"So you can not land for fear of the cylons following you. I'm glad in a way that they kept you back. Your presence would have caused widespread panic." General Hammond explained." However it's clear we must get your people to safety. The same problem will exist on any planet you attempt to land on. So perhaps the Stargazes the best chance to slip away."

"My thoughts exactly General. At least for our civilian population. The problem will be how to do it unnoticed. Not to mention that we will need a safe place to transfer them to. From what you said Earth is for the moment closed to us. Tell me where would you suggest we go?" 

" That Commanders the question of the day. I am assuming you want to get far away from the cylons but we do not want to put your population in Gould territory either. I can think of several planets and systems that might work. What I need is to know what climates your people can tolerate and if you will all be settling together."

"We originally had 12 separate worlds. Each had their own customs and ideals the climates were varied as well. I really like to get everyone a home they can be comfortable in. Together. I honestly do not think that be a good idea we survived until now because we had to... But I honestly think it was desperation more then Comparability. If need be we could terraform. A habitable moon would work as well as a planet."

"I can totally understand that Commander. A system of 12 planets or habitable moons... PXC 1467. It a large planet in a system of 10 planets. Now most are not habitable but the 5th planet in that system has 13 moons. Several may be habitable and the planets a lot like Earth only larger. It could be a start. There a star gate but no human or other alien life. It is also deep in Azguard protected space so the Gould would not be a factor. We have to speak to the Azguard but we might be able to use that. It also only 78 light years from your current location." The General explained. "Several moons are ready to inhabit and all have breathable atmospheres. However two are dessert one is almost all water, the rest very in climate."

Adama smiled it sounded almost too good to be true." How soon can you contact the Azguard?"

" We can do that as soon as Colonel O'Neill returns." At Adama's questioning look. "The Azguard seem to be very fond of our Colonel. Generally they honor any requests he makes. Therefore he will ask them. Now The Star gates on the 5th planet. We have to find a way to move your people to the moons. The desserts worry me. Can your people survive that climate?"

"General we have a race called the Barellion Nomen among our people. They are human we think. But they are a tough reliant race. Now I not going to force them to settle there but, it would be a home much like that had before. It's not totally dessert?"

" No there are several pockets of water and two large seas full of life. It just very warm. It not a bad place really but its not earth either."

"Well as I said we will ask them. We can always begin to reclaim the land for them as well. I just am going to offer them the option. The People from Aquarius were seamen. Land was rare and they lived in boats and ships and under water cities. So they like the water planet especially if it has live creatures in it. Fish and mammals."

"Daniel Jackson noted dolphins and whales. So that two taken care of what about your tribe Adama?"

"We will settle last. But I am sure we will find a suitable place."

Apollo and O'Neill left the Star gate. Much to their surprise they were greeted by Daniel and Teal'c. Starbuck had brought them back down as they wanted to report in.

"Ya know, Maybe we should exchange communication devises or something. "Starbuck said

Apollo and O'Neill looked at each other feeling rather foolish to have missed something so basic.

"Good idea Star button." O'Neill agreed. A bit annoyed with the wiseass officer.

Boomer and Apollo laughed.

"Hey the names Starbuck."

"Yeh but what your mama do to you. Naming you after a preppy coffee house."

Starbuck looked at O'Neill with a confused look. as Daniel bit back a grin.

"O'Neill I am afraid you have confused Starbuck and his friends." Teal'c added.

Daniel was now laughing so hard he had to be clinching his sides. _It had been a long time since he enjoyed himself so much. _

_  
_"What? Well here is a hand communicator. It will reach the ship. Contact us every few centars ok."

"Centar? Is that like an hour Daniel asked

"Yes. I guess you all use the same timing system as Terra and Paradeen. They had 26 hours in a day and 7 days in a week and what was that last one Apollo?"

"4 weeks in a month I believe. I have to check my log. It's been a while."

"Well we have 24 hours in our days. 365 1/4 to make a year. That's the time it takes the Earth to revolve around the sun."

"How did you come up with a strange number of days? Apollo asked

"It's a long boring story. Daniel can tell you sometime when we have nothing better to do." O'Neill said pointedly

"Is he always this annoying? "Starbuck asked

"Starbuck. Behave." Apollo said not noticing the grin on Daniel face. "The Colonel right we have a lot to do. Let's go."

"Teal'c Daniel you can head home. I'm sure the General like your views. "Colonel O'Neill said.

"No problem Jack. Let's go Telic. We if we leave now we can still go to O'Malley's." Daniel said

"Hey save me a beer."

"Will do Jack." Daniel said.

"Come on Colonel let's go. I can not offer you a beer but we have some great Ambrosia on the Galactica." Apollo said. "Starbuck's buying."

O'Neill smiled at that and followed the Captain o the shuttle. Turning he called to Daniel and Telic. "I'll get that beer latter. Bucky,here is buying on the Galactica."

"We will see you latter then O'Neill. "Telic answered.

Adama followed the General to the surface of the facility. George had decided to take his guest out to dinner. Adam looked at his clothing. The General had leant him grey shirt that matched his uniform pants and boots. It was loose fitting and very comfortable.

"I hope you do not mind. I really do not have much civilian clothing here. But I thought you might like to see a bit of Earth. Major Carter and Jacob will be joining us. I'm sure you could use a break from your ship. If you are like me it been a while since you had any leave time."

Adama smiled. _Yes, it had been. With the exception of a few sections in life center after the Galactica's fire his last real furlong was before the holocaust_. 

The group headed to O'Malley's. The small pub had finally rescinded it no military policy. The Pub was once more a favorite of the base personnel. For a while it had been off limits due to an incident with Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neil. George explained the incident to a shocked Jacob who could not believe his Sammy was in a barroom brawl or that she won. The three men were laughing and becoming friends as Samantha Carter walked up. Adama froze in his tracks. While Samantha was lovely in her uniform nothing had prepared him for the sight of her dressed up. He smiled broadly and offered his arm. Jacob glanced at George with a slightly concerned look on his face. He was even more worried when he saw Sam's expression. His daughter was clearly taken with the Commander. A man who was as old as her father or so he believed. Jacob would have been shocked to realize exactly how old Adama was.

"You look stunning Samantha" Adama said. "It is an honor to escort you to dinner."

"The honor's mine kind sir." She said flirting a little. At this the General looked at Jacob. What was going on here? Major Carter was flirting.

The drive to O'Malley's was short and they headed in. The Pub was as always packed. The Patrons were a mix of locals, military, truckers and bikers. However at least half were from the base. That more then anything was why the military was once more welcomed. The four of them found a booth and sat down. A blonde waitress came up to the group and quickly took orders. "A picture of beer." Jacob ordered." I hope you do not mind. It will be cold refreshing and not to intoxicating."

"I'd love a beer Jacob." Adama said eager to try Earth cuisine. _After all how strong could it be. He listened to the music witch was on a country theme. It spoke of lose and heartbreak. It seemed some themes were universal to all human cultures. He liked the music even if it was a bit sad._

_  
_"Thank you for bring me out. I realized after our conversation that it has been a long time since I took a break. I love my people , but this is relaxing." He sipped the cold beer_. It tasted lighter then grog or ambrosia. Still it was cold and it relieved his thirst for the moment._

"So Commander. How long have you been looking for us?"

"My names is Adama, Jacob. Over 20 yearns. I am most glad we are finally here. It makes every moment worth the wait. We have so much to learn and so much to give."

"Adama I can promise an alliance with my people. We badly need your help if we are to win. While we can not speak of the need we have here I do want you to know that we will do whatever we can to help. O'Neill often thinks we act randomly or selfishly. Perhaps at times we do. However, we are few against many so we are naturally careful."

Adama found he respected that view. _He reconsidered his initial dislike of the tokra. It was clear that Jacob was a loving father and that meant he never risk his child. Adama understood that. _This conversation drifted over world politics and sports. Adama smiled at the heated arguments the men were having on who would win the Super Bowl. Why anyone wants to win a bowl was confusing but he enjoyed the banter. Samantha rolled her eyes indication this was a long standing friendly dispute between the two old friends.

"Adama would you like to dance? Those two will argue until dinner arrives. I for one would like to avoid hearing it again."

Them men were so animated neither noticed their guest rise and walk to the dance floor with Samantha.

Teal'c and Daniel however did. Teal'c raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Daniel jaw almost hit the floor. Sam and Adama made a striking couple. He reviewed what he knew about ancient cultures marriage practices. It was possible for Adama to take a younger wife. Oh boy ,this was going to be interesting to watch. Sam never noticed her friends. She just leaned into her partner. Oddly she felt relaxed and safe. It had been a long time since either emotion came easily. Adama was unsure of the dance steps so he simply held Sam and swayed in time to the music. Glancing around he noticed he was following the custom. He felt Alive and energized and strangely at peace. Samantha Carter was young enough to be his daughter but his feeling were definitely not paternal. The song drifted into another slow one and the couple moved closer together. Just then a rather large biker wandered up. He tapped Adama's shoulder .

"Hey Dude let me get a piece of that? She is to pretty to be with you old man."

"Sorry we are busy." Sam said unwilling to leave her comfortable place in Adama's arms. _Hoping the thug move _on.

"Nobody asked you lady. Hey old man I want to dance with the chick now." He grabbed Adama and swung at him. Adama spun Sam behind him instinctively. He caught the biker's hand.

"I'm sorry friend the Ladies with me. She said no to you." He held the biker in place with little effort. _He decided to follow Sam's lead as he was unfamiliar with the local customs. He would not allow Samantha to be treated in a disrespectful way_. He looked the biker in the eye firmly. "We want no trouble."

The biker in a panic swung with his right hand. It clipped Adama in the jaw. He let the biker loose as he stumbled.

"Oh no not again." Daniel said. "Teal'c we had better go help them. _Daniel thought Adama was too old to hold his own_. Sam tried to push by her partner to swing at the biker but was caught from behind by his buddy.

The crash of a bottle breaking broke George and Jacob out of their discussion.

"Sammy." Jacob called he was to far away to help.

Both men rose and headed to the floor. Adama by this time had shrugged off the blow. His eyes blazed as he saw Sam being manhandled. He hit her captor and he released her at once. He then turned to face the bottle wielding thug.

" Look we just came here to dance eat and relax. We don't need trouble." Once more trying to defuse a dangerous situation.

"To bad Old Man you found it. Nobody disrespects me." The thug said as he swung the broken bottle at Adama's midsection.

He jumped back knocking another biker aside. He sighed thinking _Tigh's going to be sorry he missed this_. He blocked the blow and hit the biker. The man shook it off and charged him. Adama kicked him hard sending him flying across the bar into a wall. His fellow bikers came charging in. Teal'c grabbed the closest one and tossed him aside. The Jaffa had little trouble with the bikers.

George Hammond grinned thinking he_ never be able to chastise SG1 for brawling again_. He hit a cowboy who looked like he was headed after Adama. The man could fight that was for sure. Adama was doing his best to stop the fight however he was attacked again and again. He shielded Sam allowing no one close. This fact did not go unnoticed by Jacob or George. After about 10 minutes the place was once again a free form all brawl. Adama was rapidly losing his patience with the situation. He was once more attacked by the original biker.

"Enough! "he shouted" I have had enough of this foolishness."

"So what cha go na do old man give up ?" He was taunted.

His temper exploded and with it his control. He just seen Sam hit by a lady biker. Sam fell out cold. Adama had to stop the fight. The biker came at him he picked Sam up with one hand and raised the other.

"I said stop." With that he held the biker in place. "There will be no more violence." His voices was calm and controlled almost soft and it chilled everyone who heard it.

"What's happening man? I can not move."

The bar fell silent as Adama raised his hand and the biker found himself pinned to the ceiling. The fight stopped as a waitress screamed in fear. Adama merely smiled. The chaos stopped as fear gripped the room. Jacob and General Hammond watched as Adama casually waved his had tossing the biker out the door.

"Anyone else care to play?" He asked. His voice now almost amused as he held the Samantha safe and close.

The bikers nearly tripped over each other in an effort to leave the bar. They ran smack into the police who been called. Adama waved his hand clearing the bar so he could gently lay Samantha down to check her injuries. He ignored the scared patrons as he looked at the barkeep.

"I need a clean cloth and cold water now."

The man jumped to obey unsure if he was facing a god or demon. The members of the Air Force and one jaffa were not either. What was Adama?

How had he done that ?

Jacob looked at George with definite wariness. _He seen the Gould do similar tricks but always with a ribbon devise on their hands. Never so casually or with such clear control_.

Adama ignored the shouts and screams and gently bathed Samantha swollen face. _He been very angry and lost his control for a moment. it was as if he was pure rage. He sighed he have a hard time explaining this outburst. He was supposed to be a leader not a hotheaded viper jockey. It had been yearns since he last felt this way. Thinking back it had been on Caprica in a bar when a space tramp had hit on his wife_. He frowned. _He felt exactly the same way. How was it he suddenly had strong feelings for someone he had just met?_

Sam groaned as she slowly came to. She spotted Daniel and Teal'c making their way to the bar. General Hammond was talking to the police tiring to defuse the situation.

"Officer I must apologize. I can not allow you to speak with Commander Adama him a foreign national who has full diplomatic immunity." He lied with a straight face hoping that his position would insure no one checked out the story.

Jacob grinned highly amused watching his dear friend lie with a straight face. _Jack would surly be sorry he missed this._

"Those bikers attacked my guest. I really hope this does not cause an international incident. The United States need all her friends in these tiring times."

"Sam are you alright ?" Daniel asked.

"I think so. Who hit me?" She rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"A woman in brown leather pants Major Carter. "Teal'c answered.

"Adama are you ok ?" Sam said suddenly concerned. She noticed he was sporting a bruised face.

"No damage Major. Unfortunately I think I have to leave now. I attracted the attention of your local law enforcement agents."

"Do not worry Commander Adama. The General's is setting it straight. I guess we are paying to remodel the bar again." Daniel deadpanned.

Sam giggled. She looked around and noticed the bar looked as bad as the last time she ,Jack and Daniel had gotten into a bar fight.

The group looked around the place was trashed. Broken chair and over turned tables were everywhere. Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of coins. He called to the bartender/owner.

"This should cover your damage." He poured over 35 coins onto the bar.

Daniel gasped. He picked one up. They appeared to be solid gold.

"Adama this would pay to remodel the bar 5 times over."

He shrugged" Then the barkeep will be glad to forget this minor incident." As if the funds meant little to him.

The owner of the bar looked at the stranger but scooped up the coins. He walked over to the police.

"Paul the General's right those lowlife bikers started the fight. The military guy, that ambassador or whoever he is he tried to walk away. But Tony there was to drunk to listen. So if it is all the same to you I'm not pressing charges against the General and his friends. Besides the ambassador just more then paid for the damage. He a stand up guy. Unlike some." He glared at the bikers." They are too wasted to see straight. What ever they are spouting probably the booze and drugs talking. I saw Pete smoking something besides a cigar earlier. It's the reason I called ya."

That was a lie but the officer allowed his cousin the out. _His look said he did not believe a word of it. He had seen the coins exchange hands. If it was gold then his cousin was allowing greed to come to the aid of the Air Force. He did not really mind as his department had been trying to get the bikers for years now_.

"Alright you lot. Let's go sleep it off."

"Dude that guy's not human, man. He tossed me like I was nothing…"

"Save it Tony. It's clear to me you are loaded with more then booze. So shut up before I send you for a drug test." Officer Cariln said

General Hammond walked back to the group that now included Daniel and Telic. He was very angry as he spotted the bruises on Major Carter and Commander Adama. "Let's head back to the base. I hope those coins had no markings?"

"No they are plain auric no markings to indicate where they came from. They are also a different weight and shape then standard colonial currency. We created a run for our people to trade with. It simple to analyze auric and most human cultures seems to value it."

"What is Auric Commander?" Teal'c asked

Adama handed him an octagonal coin made of almost pure gold. "Auric the metal in the coin."

"General it appears to be pure gold" Major Carter said

Adama shrugged what ever you called it was currency_. He was by any standards quite wealthy. He had been before the destruction and never really considered that it mattered. He had little to spend his money on so he did not mind settling the bill with the barkeep if it meant peaceful relations with their earth brothers.  
He followed the group to their vehicles and they headed back to the base. His stomach growled and he figured he need to eat a protein bar. The thought was not appealing. _

"General, Dad why don't we go to my place. I can cook us a light snack." Sam suggested.

The Cafe probably closed by now. I'm sure you are all hungry. The Pretzels and Beer were good but hardly healthy."

General Hammond frowned. Jacob however agreed." George she is right. I really am hungry and I hate to not feed our guest. "

"Alright. But I will drop you three off. I need to get back." He raised a hand to cut off Sam's protest. "Major I'm a big boy. Besides I need to get a look at the police reports."

Sam nodded reluctantly. They arrived at Sam's house and bid the general good night. Adama smiled at the sight. _It was not a large dwelling but it seemed aesthetically pleasing. He noticed the old fashioned tubular locking devices. _Once inside however he was surprised to see a computron security device. Sam quickly punched in the coded.

"Come on in. Have a seat." she said. As she flipped on various lights. "Dad why don't you show the Commander around while I whip up a snack. I'm afraid I don't have much here but I can make us sandwiches."

"That would be great Sammy. Come on Adama I'll give you the nickel tour."

The House was compact but laid out in a fairly simple floor mat. It said much about he Major and her personality. It was neat but not spotless. There were small homey touches in each room. The 'family room' Held a fireplace with logs just waiting to be used on a cool night.

"While it is still summer here Colorado weather can change in a moment. It's the mountains that cause this. Sam's always prepared because it easy to lose power even in these modern times. I often feel strange now. I spend most of my time off world and very little here on earth. Of course Sam will say I was not around much even when I was stationed on Earth. "Jacob sighed sadly. He wished he could make it up to her and his son." Now it a treat just to be back. I was glad when Sam bought this house it gave her some roots."

Adama merely nodded. _He remembered his home on Caprica. He missed it still. He looked up to see Samantha bringing in a tray of sandwiches and a pot of something hot. It did not smell like coffee. He wondered what it was._

"Sammy is that hot coco I smell?"

"Yep, I could not resist dad. It a bit cool out so I figured you not mind. There Soda's or Juice also."

"Coco sounds good. Adama try this . The ancients used to reserve this product as a food for the gods. Personally I think it the reason the Gould's played god."He was laughing at the joke.

Adama sipped the coco and found he had to agree with Jacobs premises it was wonderful. 

Adama took a sandwich and slowly took a bite. _It had been yearns since he had such a treat. While many members of the council secured special foods for themselves he had done so rarely. He firmly believed in leading by example. Many a time he gave away his rations to some poor soul on a freighter or tug. The simple meal was a feast for a starving man_.

Sam watched the men eat and smiled. Her _father obviously missed the simple food of earth. The Tokra usually ate protein bars or other food designed to be efficient but it was often tasteless_.

Adama on the other hand was like a child trying everything there was. Sam had deliberately cut all the sandwiches up half, to allow for sampling. It seemed the miss match of lunch meats cheeses and veggies were a huge success. 

Daniel and telic arrived back at the SGC. They were planning on spending the night on base on case they were needed. Daniel walked to the gate room. There he was surprised to see Dr. Zee chatting with the sgt in charge. The boy was asking a lot of questions. The Sgt had explained a few of the controls per the Generals orders but as he was merely a tech did no fully comprehend the system.  
Dr.Zee seemed to accept this and merely observed the returning teams.

"So Dr. Zee is the sgt taking good care of you."

"Yes Dr. Jackson. But I would really like to know more. Is there anything else you could share with me?"

"Well why don't you come to my office. I have some things that might interest you. I am by trade an archeologist and linguist. But I acquired a lot of artifacts from our visits to other worlds. Would you like to se them?"

"Yes. I think that it would be most interesting." Dr.Zee replied. The two headed for his office.

Dr. Zee was amazed at the variety and quantity of Dr. Jackson's office. It seemed that they learned a lot in their travel. Daniel explained how the Gould had moved humans from Earth throughout the quadrant. It was really amazing to think such a primitive creature had altered Earth destiny.  
---------  
Adama was very pleased with the meal. It was simple yet filling. He especially liked the Nacho's and salsa. The spicy taste was a wonderful treat. He looked over and noticed General Carter had fallen fast asleep. He Smiled as Sam covers her father with a blanket.

"I guess he exhausted. Since he has joined the Tokra he been so busy. Rest is probably not a priority for him. "Sam seemed sad but accepting." Come on I have a spare room you can use. I'm sure you are tired as well."

Adama set his drink down and followed her. He was tired but not that tired. They stopped outside the room next to hers." I'm afraid we share a washroom. The doors lock so you can have piracy."

Adama smiled. She was trying so had to keep it light. "Thank you Samantha. It has been a lovely evening."

Sam gulped suddenly feeling a little nervous. She enjoyed the night and felt safe and secure. It had been a long time. Impulsively she kissed her guest. Adama was surprised but only for a micron. He returned the kiss. It felt good. He pulled Sam closer and they held one another. Sam smiled and lead him to her room. Adama did not question. For tonight he was simply allowing himself to be a man. A man with a lovely woman. It might be selfish but it felt oh so right.

They closed the door before once more embracing. 

Adama kissed Sam. He did not care about anything other then her. Sam ignored her normally conservative self. She never had been one to simply react. But she wanted this night and sensed it is more then she ever dreamed of.

----------------  
Jacob Carter awoke with a kink in his neck he was stiff and sore. He realized it was early morning around 5 am. _It was the most sleep he gotten in a long time. He looked around and saw Sam and Adama had gone to bed. _Hestood up and went to check on his daughter. _While she was an adult and a fully competent Air Force Officer he still worried._

He peeked into her room. He froze. _Well she was an adult. He reminded himself and he should have expected this. She was sound asleep Using their Guest as a pillow. His arms were around her possessively and protectively. Jacob sighed. He should have expected this. The sparks had fairly flown between those two. Yet he never thought Sam go for a man so much older. O'Neill yes. But then there was only 10 years there. From what he learned from Dr.Zee Adama was old enough to be his father. He headed for the kitchen to make breakfast. He was going to be a modern man and resist killing the man he found his daughter sleeping with_. He comforted himself with the look of peace he seen on Sammy's face. _She was clinging to Adama as he was quite clearly holding her tight as well. Lord this was going to be complicated._

George was not going to like this twist and Jack O'Neill would be very angry.

Adama awoke to the smell of cooking food. He looked down and saw Sam sleeping. Unable to resist he kissed her. Her eyes opened and she smiled until she smelt the food. Her Father was awake and probably had checked on her. _Oh well it was not something she cared to explaining. In fact she had no idea why she acted so impulsively. But, even in the light of day she had no real regrets. Last night had been special. She hoped it was the beginning of many more days and nights. But even if it was not she felt blessed. There been love and care and laughter. She felt alive for the first time in years. All too often she had to set relationship aside or walk away. Usually because she could not stay or be honest about the nature of her work. However ,here was a man who knew what she did. Approved and probably had more responsibility in his little finger then she had in her whole body. He knew what job pressure was so he understand if she had to be away. Sam knew this instinctively. She also knew he give her support and love unconditionally if she had the courage to reach out and take it.  
_  
Peace was an unusual occurrence in Adama's Life. However, today he was a peace. He held calm and fire in his arms. He knew that he wanted that feeling always. It was too soon and too crazy but he was determined to woo Samantha Carter. She might be yearns younger and more innocent but she was his salvation. Adama was determined to Seal with her. He pushed aside the thought that anyone might object.

Sam smiled. it was a good way to wake up. She rose slowly not really wanted to leave the bed. However she could smell breakfast and she was hungry.

"I need a shower. Care to join me ?"

The shower was brief as they both knew breakfast was waiting. They did each for appearances sake leave from their own rooms. The look Jacob gave Adama said nice try but _I know who's bed you slept in_. For the first time in yearns Adama blushed. He stood straighter and calmly asked.

"What smells so good?"

Jacob Carter glared letting Adama know he knew what had happened. However he merely said" A full t breakfast. Scrambled Eggs, Toast, Sausage, bacon and juice. Coffee brewing. It will be ready in a few minutes. Sam I made pancakes to. I know how much you always loved them."

Sam smiled glad her father had said nothing. _It was hard enough to be herself when all she wanted was to go back to bed. She yawned and grabbed a glass of Oj. It would do until the coffee was finished. They had a lot to do today and very little time. The supplies for the fleet should be on their way. At least that was something they could help with right away._

On board the Galactica O'Neill woke up. He slept fairly well considering he was away from home. He rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. He been allotted guest quarters and they were fairly comfortable. He knew given the state of the fleet he had a rare luxury in privacy. He showered quickly and headed for the mess hall. He wanted to eat and begin discussions with ColnelTigh at once. He had been impressed by the man when they meet. He was calm and sure of himself. _He was also from what O'Neill saw very highly respected by his crew. O'Neill also liked his no-nonsense attitudes. _He had been frank about their needs and his own concerns on how primitive Earth was. Jack grinned the man was honest at least.

Tigh spotted Colonel O'Neill and smiled. _He was really quite pleased with this man. He did not pull punches or play politics. That in itself was a welcome relief. For the first time in Yearns Tigh felt he could be totally and brutally honest with a potential ally. _He waved the man over to the table" Would you like a cup of Java Colonel?"  
O'Neill looked and realized that Java was not slang for coffee. However he needed something to help him wake up." Yes that is fine."

He took the cup and sipped. The liquid was hot and very bitter. _It instantly reminded him of Arabic coffee. Not a pleasant memory. _

" Is something wrong Colonel O'Neill?" Tigh asked

"No this is just a bit stronger them I am use to. And hot. I'm sure I will be fine in a moment."

Colonel Tigh observed his guest. He could tell he was being evassive but perhaps he was simply being polite_. Java was strong and many considered it an acquired taste. _

"Colonel the main problem we have now is over crowding. The people are in packed into every type of ship many that were never designed to carry people. It's been a nightmare from the beginning trying to provide food water not to mention amenities. The food and supplies you delivered brought great hope. However what we need is a safe place to live. I know Earth needs technology and help defending herself. That we can easily provide. Knowledge and technical expertise we have. However we need resources to build what you need. Give us a safe haven and the supplies and we can build a fleet of vipers. Perhaps even Gun stars or Battle stars. That is up to the Council. "The last said with discus" But I know our warriors would love to have a war fleet again. "We just need a place to do it. Maybe you could begin sending engineers and scientists to the fleet. We could send some to Earth as well speed the process up."

Jack O'Neill was pleasantly surprised. _While it was true the Colonials needed a great deal of help they were willing to trade. This was the first group of people willing and able to do just that. In fact they were eager to help. He wrote out a list of what he wanted. Not the least of which was a viper. _

Tigh smiled he half expected the request for a viper. He had the techs disassemble one to carry through the gate. _He knew the council would not be pleased but they needed Earth too badly to hold back_. "I'm having one disassembled now on the planet. It should be ready to take through your gate in a centar or two. Come with me Colonel O'Neill I fit you with a laser of your own. They were quite effective against the Jaffa I 'm told."

Dr. Zee awoke and went looking for some breakfast. He had a badge allowing him to access certain parts of the base. He was amazed that the whole structure was inside a mountain. He walked into a hallway and heard a man shouting.

"I want to speak to General Hammond at once. I am a representative of the NID. I do not need to be searched and I have full authority here."

"I am sorry Sir I have my orders no one allowed in today unless they have been cleared by the General himself" the Airman said calmly holding his riffle at the ready.

"And I suppose that Child's authorized?"

The Airman looked over at Dr. Zee which was a mistake as the man in the air force Colonel uniform slugged him. He fell to the ground out cold. Colonel Danvers smiled and stepped over him. He headed toward Dr.Zee. Zee backed up slowly and looked for a means of escape. He was however quickly contained by the two goons Danvers had with him.

Realizing it be foolish to risk injury Dr. Zee allowed the men to secure him. He find a way free. Now however he wait and see what was going on. e had a feeling that this Officer was not to bright. He allowed them to lead him outside into a waiting vehicle. It was a large dark blue machine. It was spewing a noxious gas that made Zee choke. He was grateful to be shoved inside away from the fumes. The world went dark as he was hit over the head. They drove away passing Sam's SUV.

Adama, Jacob and Sam arrived back at the base. Same felt something was wrong. The Guard was missing.

"Dad. What going on? There should be a guard." Jacob Carter reached under the seat. He removed a Zat and slide out. Sam was right this felt all wrong.

Adama followed them out removing his small laser. he looked around and spotted something. he walked over and picked up a small data disk. 

"Dad the guard here. He is out cold." Sam said

"Let me contact the General." Jacob said running to the phone.

Adama slide the data disk into his computron. He paled as the recoding showed Dr. Zee being Kidnapped.

Adama valued every person in his care. However in the 12 yearns since _Dr.Zee's ship appeared he loved the boy. At first it was simply because Zee had arrived in a time of heavy sorrow. Apollo was missing and assumed dead. He been forced to abandon Starbuck for the fleets safety. Athena had been in a coma. Simply put the toddler had seemed a gift from the Lords. He loved his grandson Boxey but he was the grandfather. By now Boxey was a young man. Entering the academy. His duties often kept him away. Boxey had chosen to take the long route to becoming a warrior. Training first as a technician. It had surprised but pleased Adama greatly. For he realized Boxey was already preparing for the day he lead the fleet. He missed the interaction with his family. Dr. Zee had represented second chances. He never had been around much when his children were small. He missed all the important moments. The first steps. Words and many natal days. Zee was a chance to do all he failed with his own. Now the young man he loved as a son was kidnapped. He was afraid and angry. For Dr. Zee was more then family. His many talents had saved the fleet countless times. His innovative treatment had saved Athena from a lifetime in the stasis. Instead she been freed and now lived a normal productive life. She even resumed her duties as a warrior much to Adama dismay. He had to find the boy and quickly. Dr.Zee has no idea how to act like an Earth child or any child for that matter. He was to far advance. _

Dr. Zee awoke slowly. He opened his eyes with caution. He slowly recalled being struck from behind. He scanned the room he was in and noticed a guard. Dressed in what he assumed were civilian clothing. He flexed his muscle and felt a twinge. Looking down he noticed a bandage. It was clear someone had drawn blood from him again. He sighed and slowly sat up. The guard used a hand held communicator to call and inform someone he was awake. Zee scanned the room. He saw no windows and only one large metal door. He had no way of knowing where he was or who held him. He sat up. He noticed his clothing and computron were gone. He sighed. His nudity did not bother him but it would make escaping more difficult. The lose of his computron was more annoying. It was an experimental model one of only four he made. This new device was going to eventually become standard issue. It contained masses of data on the things a warrior might need to survive, It also functioned as a scanner and communication device. He was glad he added additional security measure. It was coded and written in old Kobalian. He knew only him Adama and perhaps a few others could read the language. The codes had t o be entered exactly right or it would lock up tight and scramble the data. 

Adama paced. He was extremely worried. _He knew that this could dramatically affect their relationship. After all the council be concerned about Dr. Zee's disappearance. For all their complaints they view his kidnapping as an attempt to control them. Adama Knew from experience their selfish interests would prevent them from allowing an alliance. Sometimes he wondered why he maintained the democratic system_. He looked up to see General Hammond Approach.

"I contacted the president. Unfortunately he is at a G8 conference hopefully he be in latter this evening. Commander Until then all we can do is tried to track your young man down."

"General you do not understand. Dr. Zee like my own son. More over him vital to our fleet. That 16 year boy as you call him has saved us countless times since he was only 4 yearns old. To lose him ... It is like you losing your president." Adama explained.

He suddenly realized how much he grown to depend on the young man. _He was slightly ashamed to admit that. He vowed it would change when he returned. He would try to resume his place and give his adopted son room to live a more normal life. He seen how he enjoyed young Cassie's company. Yes he needed a chance to be a child to be teen again.  
_

General Hammond was very angry. _They had finally found a technologically advanced race. Human even to help into their fight against the enemies and the NID kidnapped a member of the negotiation team_. He tried to seem _calm and reassuring but he knew it be difficult if not impossible to retrieve Dr. Zee. He also knew that Adama walk away id any harm came to the boy. _"Adama we find him. In the mean time let's take a go check out the planets we found for you. I have only been off world once or twice so I am looking forward to the trip."

Adama knew he needed to go with the General his worries were overwhelming. _He could not risk the relationship the fleet needed this. He had to make the situation clear. It was a delicate balancing act and a bluff he did not like to make._

"Alright. But Understand this General. If Any harm comes to Dr.Zee we will not be settling here. I rather take my chances with the cylons then risk having more of our children stolen." 

The two men walked through the gate. It was less unnerving the second time around. Adama was amazed at the beauty of the planet. It was amazing to feel the suns warm rays. He realized suddenly that it had was the first time in many yearns he was totally free of his people. The only other humans around were General Hammond and Sam. He took her hand and walked forward. Realizing that here was a place he would love to settle. It was clean and good. It felt right like home. Now if only they could bring Dr.Zee safely home. He might actually begin to believe in the future once more. They walked around and Sam ran ahead make sure the way was clear.

"It is very lovely George. But ,I meant what I said. Dr.Zee to important to be lost. In fact He more vital to my people then myself. They do not yet realize it but he is their future. He will help them rebuild and perhaps retake the Colonies. I love my son Apollo but he a warrior at heart. He never have the patience to lead a civilian government. He will one day Lord willing make a wonderful Commander for the Galactica but he will never rule the council."

" You would pick the boy over your own son?"

"No general. They will need each other. I believe they can balance each other out. Zee for all his skill as a warrior is a man of peace. Apollo been forged to fight war. I never wanted him or my other children to be warriors. However I proud of them all. They been fired by Hades itself and are the best warriors of their generation. They do not however have the tact to push the council in the right direction. I find myself often wanting to shot them. Yet Zee instinctive leads them the right way. He teaches and guides in a way I never could. I know it drives the council to distraction but Zee's always right. Apollo tosses the lot into the brig and that betray all we worked to maintain. A democracy despite ourselves."

General Hammond grinned. he to often wanted to toss the civilian government into the brig. Perhaps they were not so different after all. Maybe he and Apollo needed to compare notes.

Dr. Zee rose as the man entered the cell. He was tall and did not seem overly friendly.

"Hello. My name is Colonel Denvers? Who are you and what were you doing on a top secret military base?"

Zee merely frowned. _If this man did not know then he had no intention of enlightening him_. "Perhaps I might answer. However is it customary for you to keep your guests clothing?"

" Answer or I will have you to shoot you as a spy."

"Hardly colonel. I am sure General Hammond be highly annoyed with you. "

------

Adama found he truly liked this world. _If the others were as fine then it make a good place to settle. He decided to recommend it to the council providing of course Dr.Zee was returned safe and sound_.

They returned to Earth and a sgt ran to the General. Giving him a message. The president had given him the authority to regain custody of Dr.Zee by any means necessary along with the boy's location. General Hammond sighed with relief. _All that they needed was O'Neil to return to lead SG1 in the mission._

"General I insist on going and that Starbuck, Apollo and Boomer go with your team. I will take no chances with Zee safety."

General Hammond wanted to argue but knew that their friendship was to new and fragile to risk offending the Commander. _He just hated the idea of putting Adama in the line of fire. However his respect for the man grew. He led by example a rare thing. _

_  
_ The team headed out. Dr.Zee location was about an hours travel from the base. A small private medical clinic. Jack knew that it was likely where they treated wounded agents and captured informants. He returned in time to help lead this mission. He had a bad feeling about all this. He watched uneasily as Sam tried to convince Commander Adama to stay behind. it was clear to him that it was not just a mission for Sam. She genuinely cared for the white haired stranger. O'Neill burned with rage the man was to old for her. Yet she seemed already to be his.

Adama smiled and gently stoked Sam's face uncaring who saw the emotion he displayed." Samantha I am going. No argument. You however may stay here. I rather not have you in the line of fire."

While O'Neill agreed he was shocked to see Sam actually consider the mans words. _When had Carter ever considered staying behind?_

_  
_Athena smiled. Poor Sam she just found out how hard it was to turn Adama down. Athena knew that for Sam it be even harder. While she loved her father he was just that. Sam was more. She almost hoped he Seal with her. Cassiopia walked up to the group. "Commander I am going to. Athena, Hunter and Sheba as well. Dr.Zee is family. Before you start protesting consider this. We are all women unkown to these men who took Zee. They will not consider us a threat. Now , I am sure Major Carter skilled but they may be looking for her. She and the rest of SG 1 would do better as back up. Let Sheba ,and Athena I run the mission. Starbuck Apollo and Boomer can back them up. We are 5 times stronger and faster then they are here on Earth. We could surprise them. If Zee hurt he will need my medical treatment. Sheba a tactician trained by Cain. No offence Sir or to any of these fine warriors but it a definite edge. And Athena can think faster then anyone I ever meet unravel any computron code in microns. So Sir we are the best team for this mission. You men need to let us do this."

Starbuck smiled proud of Cassiopia. Apollo found he had to agree. And Boomer well he had to admit Athena was nearly as skilled in electronics as he was. And faster on a computron. General Hammond was amazed that the Commander did not seem offended by this straight talk. The obvious attempt to shanghi the mission by the women.

Hunter leaned back watching it all with a smile . _Yep, Cassie pulled it off. Frack that meant she owed her 10 cubits. _

General Hammond wanted to groan in frustration. This small rescue party was fast becoming an army. He looked at Jacob who was trying hard to suppress his laughter and failing.

"George you have to admit it the ladies have a point. I mean those fools at NID are mostly male. And truthfully if I spotted such a lovely woman coming toward me I not am thinking it was for a rescue mission. However Since a ranking Colonial going along perhaps you and I should as well. No sense giving NID an excuse to call this an invasion."

General Hammond was now grinning well it be fun. He been stuck be hind a desk way to long anyway. Might as well add his considerable weight to the mission. O'Neill began to protest but a quick look at his general's face made him change his mind. 

"Ok then let's get this show on the road. let's just hope the kid smart enough not to reveal anything."

Adama's brow rose in anger but it was Starbuck who leap to his spiritual son's defense.

"That kid smarter then anyone in this room. Zee's worth his weight in oreg even if he can be annoying as hell. And Commander just so ya know. If he's been hurt I will personally rip any one who harmed him apart with my bear hands." Rage showed in his every move. Cassiopia moved over to him knowing that he was hurting_. Hurting for the son he really did not know or begin to understand.  
_  
Adama nodded. Silently agreeing with Starbuck. The joint team headed for the SUV and Dr.Zee

Dr.Zee watched his captor carefully. _The man was clearly in need of answers. All he had to do was stall for time. He had no doubt that Adama mount a rescue attempt_. Zee stepped back and said

"I have no idea what you are talking about. The only gate I went through was the one at the entrance to the base.

(True but not in the way the colonel understand.) I was there to visit my class mate. I am an exchange student. I am afraid I do not understand your culture or customs much. English is a difficult language to understand."

" You understand well enough. You will answer my questions. What is this device. What language is it? I know it is not Gould so where do you come from?"

"I do not know." Dr.Zee answered again truthfully.

------  
The group arrived about 2 km from the Clinic. Cassie ,Athena Sheba and Hunter all got out.

" So Sheba any Ideas on how to handle this?" Athena asked

"Yes I do. We need to find an other vehicle. Ah there. Let's go liberate it."

Athena looked at Cassie who surged and followed. Sheba calmly stunned the driver. " Now all we need to do is crash it into the building. Or Rather Cassie does."

Athena and Cassiopia grinned. A diversion and a diversion. " Cassie I guess you are driving. I take it that we are all passengers?"?"

"Yes. We have to cover all bases… Blonds, Redheads and brunettes."

Hunter laughed. It was a good plan. _A confused Cassie and a wobbly Athena certainly confuse any guards. They were lovely enough to distract any man's attention. However if they hit the building_...

Teal'c raised a _brow. He did not understand what the women were doing. All were dressed in civilian clothing some of which barely covered them. He looked at _O'Neill clearly confused.

Daniel grinned he already figured out what the ladies were planning. _He almost felt sorry for Colonel Simpson Danvers. _

Sam grinned. _She understood what the ladies were doing_.

"Brilliant. They are going to stage an accident. When the guards come out to investigate they will get taken inside. They will have no option. This is a busy street. If they failed to offer medical assistance it draws attention. Adama you and Apollo can rush in, obsessively to check on your Daughter and daughter in law. Then with luck you can slip away find Dr.Zee and call in the Calvary."

"It could work. "Daniel said" Well there they go. I just hope they do not get hurt."

"No worries. Athena is a great driver."

"Apollo that's land rams not a ... what are they?" Boomer asked

"Cars Boomer Cars." Starbuck answered. With in a minute the place was swarming as Athena drove the car straight into the clinics front entrance. Adama and Apollo raced over to play their parts.

"Ok that is queue. Let's go "O'Neill said. He grinned at Carter and Teal'c. _This was going to be fun. Playing witness and distracting the guards further.  
_  
Sheba groaned and Athena and Cassiopia cried in faked Terror. The guards came rushing out along with several medical people. The added bonus came when channel 12 news truck rolled up to cover the accident. General Hammond grinned it was going to be hard for the NID to pull any funny stuff with the press watching.

Jacob Carter rushed forward to talk to the press. A press he had alerted with a simple cell phone call.

"I saw the whole thing. It's like their breaks failed?"

Colonel Simpson Danvers could not believe it. He heard the crash. Listening on his head set he turned and said

" This is not over. He ran out forgetting Dr.Zee's Computron in an effort to hide the clinics true purpose.

The Guard was distracted and that's all Zee needed. He leap across the room and struck the guard hard. The man flew back. However he quickly rolled to his feet. Zee sighed. At least he was now unarmed. The guard dove for his weapon only to find Zee already retrieved it. He watched in horror as Dr. Zee calmly bent the barrel of the riffle. Holding the pistol Zee did the same. He tossed it aside and once more struck the guard, this time knocking him completely unconscious.

Adama and Apollo came running up. Apollo cried out for Sheba and Adama for Athena. "My children my daughters! Lord someone get a doctor."

The whole time Jacob distracted the cameras. It would not due for them to get clear pictures of the Colonial. Starbuck, Boomer and the others slipped inside. Racing to find Dr.Zee. They ran headlong into Colonel Simpson Danvers. Unfortunately for him Starbuck got him first. Grabbing the man by the throat he pinned him "Ok You snit rat where's my son!!"

Colonel O'Neill heard the last out burst and saw Starbucks pure rage. He disliked Simpson Danvers but calmly said

"Colonel I suggest you answer. Otherwise Starbuck she will rip you apart. Believe me he can do it to. "

Sam raced up. "Starbuck if you strangle him , he can not answer."

Starbuck eased up. Dr.Zee ran into the hall. He spotted Starbuck and the others.  
**  
"**Father I am here. He did not hurt me."  
**  
Starbuck tossed the Colonel to Teal'c and ran to the boy. He looked him over and cursed realizing he was wearing pants four sizes to large and nothing else. He slipped off his jacket." Let's go. ""I will have you all arrested for this?" The Colonel bluffed.**

"I think not Colonel." Telic said

" Kidnappings a federal crime. And Kidnapping a foreign diplomat high treason." Daniel Jackson added.

"What diplomat?"

"My son. A duly appointment member of the Council of the 12." Starbuck said with deep pride. Dr Zee looked at him amazed that he at last acknowledged their relationship publicly. 

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Simpson quipped

"No but The President of the United States has authorized diplomatic immunity for these folks." General Hammond said coming in.

Simpson Looked up shocked to see the SGC commander" I am inclined to give you to Starbuck here. He wants to rip you apart with his bear hands." Simpson chuckled _not believing a word of it. No one could do that not even a gould._

Starbuck casually picked up a rifle and twisted the barrel. Then looked at a now pale Colonel Simpson Danvers.

"I think in the interest of diplomatic relations General I will let you all handle him. "

Everyone was surprised that Starbuck calmed down. Starbuck included, _however he knew they needed Earth_. He had also picked up Zee silent message to calm down. _As much as he loves to kill the Colonel he let it slide for now_. 

O'Neill whispered something to Simpson Danvers and he quieted down. "Sir I will just escort the Colonel here to our vehicles. Does anyone have any idea what it will cost to replace that Corvette?"

Sam Laughed leaves it to O'Neill to worry about a car. "I'm sure we can bill Uncle Sam."

"Why would we bill your uncle Samantha?" Adama asked.

Daniel and Jacob Carter began to laugh. The Colonials all had a blank look on their face and even General Hammond smiled." No I think we will just bill the NID or the Colonel here. After all this is their mess. There no way that they are getting away with it."

"Uncle Sam is a way we refer to our government." Sam explained between laughs. It was just what they all needed to lighten the mood a little.

Dr. Zee looked at Starbuck hoping he understands. _However his father seemed as clueless as he was. He decided they definitely have to exchange language lessons and idiom translations. Zee followed them out but did not attract too much attention. Looking around he noticed why. Many of the youth were wearing oversized clothing. Strange, He hated it. His pants kept slipping down. He felt too exposed. However as he looked around he was amazed at the clothing designs. He wondered about the symbol on all the hats. Birds to painted human faces. They must be some society he concluded. Earth certainly was different. _

They managed to avoid the news crew. It was a quick drive to an other secure location. Colonel Simpson Danvers was protesting the entire way. However he was now facing charges of Assault., Kidnapping and resisting arrest. General Hammond hoped that this arrest would clip the NID wings for a while. Jack however knew it would just mean they have to learn to deal with who ever was sent next.

Dr.Zee suffered no ill effects but was very hungry. The group pulled into a McDonalds for snacks. Daniel tried to explain the foods to them. Zee took what they suggested along with a nutritional guide. After reading it he was amazed that the humans of earth had not killed themselves. Eating the wrappers is healthier. The meal they given him had over 1000 kilotons or Calories as they were called on Earth. Most from fat. He was hungry enough to eat it anyway. He smiled suddenly realizing why they ate it. It was delicious. He munched a hot fry and poured lots of Ketchup on his burger. He could get used to earthling these things now and again. He just hoped the children not get too hooked on them.

Adama ate his burger with a look of pleasure. The food reminded him of long ago when they had so many choices. He enjoyed watching Zee expression. It occurred to him that the young man always ate what was good for him. In the fleet that was basically normal. However, everyone occasionally cheated. He could not recall seeing Zee doing that. 

Sam watched Adama eating. _It was funny to see. Adama clearly had no idea how to approach eating a Big Mac. She salted a fry hiding a grin.  
_  
"Ah commander you do not need to use a fork to eat a Big Mac." Daniel explained.

Adama felt foolish. _But how did you hold such a large sandwich_? Adama watched as Daniel showed them the technique.

"Do not feel badly Commander Adama. I to often have difficulties with tauri foods." Telic said.

O'Neill and the others burst out laughing no longer able to contain themselves…

Meal finished they headed back for their vehicles. Sam impulsively took Adama's hand. Apollo noticed and looked at Sheba. He wondered what was going on. He was even more surprised to see his father pull her close. Anyone looking at the group would see couples pared off. A typical family outing. Adama was strangely at peace despite the events of the morning. It has been humorous to watch the guard drool over his best warriors. Starbuck had looked fit to kill as one guard ogled Cassiopia. Fortunately Athena stunned him rather quickly. For now the crisis had past and the alliance could move forward. Arriving back at the base they all went to the medical center. It seemed General Hammond wanted to be sure no one suffered any damage. Jack O'Neill was feeling out of sorts. Carter was clearly infatuated. He knew he lost his chance and was reacting with poor grace. Hunter walked over to him.

"They make a good couple. I hope The Commander wise enough to keep Major Carter. He needs a wife."

"He a bit old for her."

"Hardly " Cassiopeia said. "The commanders a young man really only 170 or so."

O'Neill spun around not quite believing his ears." Daniel how longs a yearn?"

""About 2/3 a year Jack." His friend said. "So the commanders around 100 years old."

"He seems to be only 50 or so." Jack was put out because Adama seemed to be closer to his age. He shook his head wondering what Carter was thinking. The man was old enough to be her Grandfather.

Sheba chuckled and looked at Hunter. Hunter with a smile said" Cassie did not the elder often take younger brides"

"Yes Often. It was the norm until about 500 yearns ago. Personally they look good together."

Samantha Carter heard that last remark and blushed. She tried to step away but Adama merely put his arm around her. He smiled at her

"I am sorry my dear. It seems my warriors need to learn discretion." he was smiling to happy to care.

He was also pleased that his extended family approved. Athena and Apollo winked at him. Yes, he had his family's approval. _Not that he have let it matter. He was happy again and would not let that feeling go easily._

Dr. Zee hated the fuss. _He was fine. His body showed that the NID had taken a few samples of blood, hair and even skin but it was minor. He was grateful however to get clothing that fit once more_. Daniel had leant him a uniform that he found fit reasonably well.

Commander Adama was in talking with General Hammond. It seemed that the President was eager to make amends. He had extended an invitation to Adama and Dr.Zee to visit the Whitehouse. Adama was uncertain. Wary as always of the motivation. Sam however assured him that it be safe and that it was indeed a gesture of goodwill. One the country often extended to foreign dignitaries. Seeing how pleased the Major was Adama agreed providing Major Carter and General Cater came along. He also wanted General Hammond. He trusted these people and wanted the President to understand he deal only with them and the SGC. He learned a little about their difficulties today and was determined to help his new friend gain a more secure position. He knew only to well the pitfalls of dealing with a civilian government.

"Father do we have to go? There so much work we need to do. We only just delivered thee viper and then there the supplies that have to be returned to the fleet. Blue Squadrons also slated for patrol duty."

"Apollo I understand all of this. However we been invited by The President of the United States for a formal dinner. From what Dr.Zee has learned this 'Country' is the most powerful on Earth. It is also one of the most advanced. We need them. Red and Silver Spar will take over your duties on the Patrols and distributing the food stuffs. For now we must meet and greet the officials that will help determine our people's fate. I believe that if we can convince President Reason we can eventually settle at least some of our people here on Earth. I believe it will be necessary to help them develop a real space faring Military. If Not then the Cylons not to met ion the Gould will destroy our brothers."

Apollo sighed he hated to admit it but as always his father was right. _He just hated the diplomatic side of things. He looked over at Dr.Zee chatting with Dr. Daniel Jackson. He was the one who should be there. Even if he was only 17 yearns old he was much better with diplomacy then he ever be. Zee was more like Adama in that_.

They arrived at the White house in Limos provided by the Air Force. _Adama had to admit they were comfortable. Yet he had been very concerned as they drove through the city. Many areas clearly were in need. He reminded himself even on his home world of Caprica there had been poverty and despair. Adama just hoped they find a way to help ease this problem on Earth. Sam as always hated the contrast. Official Washington so white and clean and then the rest. Filled with fear and near despair. She never got used to the idea that some were so desperately needy. They traveled to the stars and back yet in America the wealthiest country in the world children still went to bed Hungry. It made no sense to her at all. _

Fifteen minutes latter-

They entered the White house. it was an amazing site to see. The Colonials followed General Hammond and General Carter. Both men decked out in full evening dress. Colonel O'Neill followed clearly uncomfortable out of BDUS. Apollo had to agree with him. Why it was every human culture made dress outfits so restrictive. At least his commander did not require a haircut. Jack had grumped but given in as General Hammond had threatened a full buzz cut. Jack settled for the trim as Daniel roared with laughter. That is until he found out he be going and have to wear a tuxedo.

Adama entered the main dining area. He was surprised to see dignitaries from other nations. They been informed those members from their Russian embassy are attending. The purpose of this was two fold. First to placate the press who believed the dinner was for the Russian and secondly because The United States and Russia had a treaty regarding the Star gate. It had been decided to inform their "Allies" Of the first contact. In doing this they hoped to ensure good relations. The Translators had a full Russian data base which allowed them to more easily communicate. Adama found Russian to be much supplier language then English however in the interests of diplomacy he did nothing. They listened as music from several different nations was played. Apollo listed it was soft and soothing. He found he quite likes the 'Classics'. Dr. Zee followed the group in listening and observing everything. It was patently clear that the Americans and Russians were at best reluctant allies. He read the history provided by the Americans but had quickly realized it was totally from their perspective. He was eager to see what the Russians felt about the 'cold war' and how they viewed their new friends the Americans. Zee had been amazed that the two nations were working together despite their apparent differences to fight the Gould and build joint ventures. It gave him a great hope in a peaceful future.

General Vladimir Rostoff headed over to greet the "Star people" They looked ordinary enough. However his agents had informed them of theses people's remarkable strength. He also been informed that a liaison had been formed between Major Carter and Commander Adama. The last was not necessarily beneficial to his own country. It would allow the Americans a great deal of subtle influence. (He never considered that Adama was not swayed by a pretty face)

Starbuck walked next to Cassiopia wondering again how come he had to be along. However he knew better then to complain. Apollo wanted him and Boomer there as backup. As always the warriors wore lasers strapped to their sides. They refused to attend under dressed. It was clear however that this addition made many nervous. Cassiopia smiled and greeted many never more glad of her years of training as a socilator. She also knew that the Commander wanted her impressions and views. Her training allows her to pick up on subtitles the others might miss. Body language and tone of voice. She smiled mingled with Starbuck.

President Reason watched the group. It was almost like watching families interact. Clearly they were all familiar with each other. As a former Actor he recognized body language. He watched as Cassiopia easily charmed several senators and congressmen. Her Husband however, was close at hand to ensure no one got the wrong idea. He smiled Starbuck was clearly a rouge. General Hammond's report suggested that most of this group were indeed family close and protective of watch other. He watched Adama walk calmly with Major Carter on his arm. He looked at his old Air Force buddy Jacob. There was a father clearly uncertain what to do or how to react. Ronald Smiled. Samantha Carter clearly won the Colonials confidence. Yet he had a feeling there was a great deal more to Commander Adama then meet the eye. It was as if he could look into a person's very soul and judge you. For once he was very glad of his age and years of experience. At 85 he was the closest man to Adama in age. However he wondered if he ever match the mans experiences. 

The President of The United States walked over to Commander Adama. He wanted to find out how much assistance the Colonials would need. He was eager to provide the humanitarian aid. The colonials had many useful technologies that the United States could use.

President Reason walked up to Commander Adama. He found the man quite impressive. He carried himself easily and Power flowed from the man. Where he was used to receiving deference from his office arguably the most powerful in the world Adama was power. There was an aura of rock steady steel beneath the urban manner. President Reason recognized it as having been honed in the fires of Hades itself. That is to say he suffered and overcome. He seen the same look on the commanders faces of people who survived Pearl Harbor or the Blitzkrieg in Britain. The same will to survive was in his best friend Hiram Holzgberg a survivor of a NAZI death Camp. Here was a man who ripped his people from the edge of extinction by will and faith alone. He was not someone who is easily swayed or tricked. The president went with the deepest respect to speak to a man responsible for over a million lives. "Commander Adama. May we speak a moment? I know you have many questions and I like to help answer them. General Rolstoff I would like you to join us as you are your governments representative here this evening. I have a proposal for both of you gentlemen."

"Certainly. Dr.Zee Join us." Adama said.

Rolstoff was shocked. _He expected trick or some other deception yet President Reason wanted him present. Why? What did he have planned? How would it affect the balance of world power? He knew only his nations nuclear capacity checked America's continent bid for more influence. Rolstoff distrusted Americans but would not miss this meeting for all the gold in Russia_.

The four men slipped away and headed for the oval office. As they entered the Presidents three guest could both recognize this room had been designed to give the President ever advantage. Yet in a rare move he grabbed four chairs and set them in s circle.

"Gentlemen please have a seat. Today we have a chance to change world history. General Rolstoff I know our two nations have long been at odds. However if what these people say is true we will soon face a second deadly enemy. One we can not hope to win against alone. The Gould have been a threat we barely resisted. These Cylons are worse." Reason paused for effect." While I am sure the United Stated could easily provide all of The Colonial needs I realized this is not in the Worlds best interest. While we advanced in many areas there are few who can match Russian ingenuity and tactics. I not saying this to flatter or curry your favor. It is a fact that Russia done wonders with less resources and a harsher climate. That being said I want us to work together. In the end if we do we will be stronger. The best pilots in the world are American and Russian on any given day either side could defeat the other. From the data I reviewed the largest problem outside of resources is the lack of pilots... ""So what do you propose that we send Russians to fight for these colonials?"

"Yes and Americans as well. General we could not send them enough skilled pilots without it damaging our defenses. Besides which the numbers we need would soon draw notice from our country men. However Russians and Americans could augment their forces with out drawing undo attention. I believe your nation's best interests would be to join us. I having our engineers draw up specs for the viper craft in Russian. I think in the interests of peace you must have this machine as well. Commander Adama insisted on this to prevent a power struggle here on earth. "

"Why? Why would you want to aide us Commander?"

"We are all human General. I will not pretend to understand your nation's politics. Truthfully, I do not care we need help resources and allies. I will share what we have technologically with both major powers. We searched for Earth for a long time. I will not risk civil war because we foolishly choice sides."

"I see. If we agree you will train our pilots and technicians?"

Adama looked at Dr.Zee who answered" We will send you military and civilian technologies far in advanced to your own. Our scans showed an area covered in nuclear radiation? As an act of good faith we will clean and purify that area for you. Making it safe to live in once more. We will also provide both sides with new fuel sources. Clean Nuclear power and other processes that will reduce your dependency on fossil fuels. Medically we will cure cancer and perhaps a few other illnesses. I must do more research however to ensure our medicines will cause you no ill effects. Our genetics are slightly different."

The General could not believe what he was hearing. _The Colonials wanted Russia as an equal partner. They were willing to share in exchange for a defensive pact that was after all in his nations best interests. He stepped back a moment and considered trying to see any trick? He found none_." I will tentatively agree. You know of course Mr. President that I must gain my governments official approval."

"That was expected. However we will begin transferring technology to the Americans in 48 hours. If you wish to be on their equal level we must have agreement by then. Dr.Zee said. "We do not mean to pressure you but time is something we do not have."

The General nodded. H_e did not like it but he did understand_. He Answered" I will however send several of my staff at once. We can begin to review these cylons. Perhaps Mr. President you also could send a tactical team? I have no doubt that we can figure a way to slow these monsters down. The General reached into his pocket and removed a small data disk." I am told your people use this as fuel? We have found an asteroid containing larges amounts of this element. We had no use for it until now. Perhaps you could find a way to mine it."

Dr.Zee smiled. He had known that an open exchange would work. He sensed a wiliness to try in the general… However his government could be troublesome. Dr.Zee took the disk and entered it into his computron. A wide grin appeared on his face." Adama this asteroids almost solid Tylium. Not the best quality perhaps but we can refine it. Thank you General. We will take this as a token of our new alliance. Dr.Zee removed his laser and handed it to the General." This is a laser Pistol. We have several ready for shipment in the trunk of the limo. However this one mine and has been modified. It has two times the yield ratio. This is stun and these controls are for intensity. Anything above 3 will kill a human or Gould host and slow a cylon. 4 or above will destroy a standard centurion and 5 or above all others." The general smiled liking the gift. It was amazing really. He took it and tested its weight. He saw Adama hand rest on his own laser. Grinning he said." Thank you. I'm sure we will find use for these soon."

The four men left the Oval office and all had high hopes for further exchanges. General Rostolff knew they Tyluim ensure the fleet was able to move ahead to earth. It also pleased him that Russia and not the United States provided such a critical supply.

Adama looked at Zee a bit surprised he given such a powerful weapon away. However he knew it would eventually need to be recharged and they had that technology for the moment. A natural check. Diplomats from all over were mingling and learning about their new found friends. There was also an air of subtle fear. All present were aware of Earths precarious position.

Apollo listened and grew worried. _Too many of these senators and congressmen reminded him of the Council of the 12. Self serving and petty. He wondered how the American president ever managed to get anything positive done. He listened as he was warned of the evil empire of the USSR. He sighed politics he had no liking for it. _

Boomer walked over escorting Athena and smiled. "Apollo how soon can we sneak off?"

"Not soon enough Buddy." Starbuck said joining them. " I swear if one more "diplomat "Asked my wife out..."

The group laughed tension breaking. "Well it will do you good to dance in attendance of Cassiopia." Apollo said.

Starbuck glared. _He wondered of they could find a quite room and set up a game of pyramid_.

SG 1 was having very similar thoughts of escape. Colonel O'Neill forced a smile as he danced with a senator's young wife. _Lord it was torture to have to make polite small talk. He rather faces a 100 Gould unarmed. Daniel on the other hand was deep in conversation with Anna Rosenberg. Scientists from Israel. Her specialty was ancient _Hebrew texts. _Leave it to Danny to find an other bookworm O'Neill thought_.

Teal'c was with Major Karzoff. _They were discussing the various forms of martial arts with Hero Harmeroshi. He looked around hoping to spot Carter_. He decides to ask her to dance. _After all it would only be polite_. Carter however was deep in discussion with Yuri Federov.

Jack Sighed politely excused himself and headed to find Jacob and General Hammond. _The idea being he was needed for tactical advice. _

General Hammond and General Carter were not happy with the Russia and being included however both men knew it was far better to have them in site them working behind the sense. They motioned a grateful Colonel O'Neill over. He frowned as he was informed of the newly formed alliance. "Sir is this good idea? I mean the Russians have not exactly always been friendly toward us or our interests."

"We know Jack. However The Colonials do not want to risk causing a power imbalance that could endanger Earth. While I do not agree we have no real choice as the Russians have already given them the coordinates for their gate. If we fail to go along Adama and the Colonials could just as easily turn to the Russians for help. That we can not risk."

"Wonderful. We save their asses and then have to share the goodies."

"Now colonel we also allowed one of their people to be kidnapped and assaulted. That does not necessarily inspire trust."

"General that was the NID surely they realize we had nothing to do with that!" Jack exclaimed

"Jack NID was run by an Air Force officer. We are lucky that incident did not damage relations. Colonel Tigh Adama's second rather go with the Russians. Only the fact that we have worlds available for colonization's has helped us. Speaking of witch you will need to speak to Thor about this." Jacob Carter answered.

"Sure no problem... I will just email him."

" Colonel. This is not a joke."

"No General it is a farce."

Teal'c listened as an Admiral tried to convince him to come train naval seals. _He wondered why they want him to teach the mammals Jaffa martial arts. He have to speak to Jack O'Neill abut this. For now he politely declined claiming his duties with SG1 took all his time_.

Daniel was enjoying the discussion on ancient works. He absently wondered how the Colonials fit into the human family tree. _He was deeply curious to see if they been taken from Earth like all other humans they found or if their claim of a human Home world of Kobol could be proven. If it was true it would totally rewrite human history again._

Samantha Carter politely excused herself. She felt rather odd. Looking around she sought out their Colonial Friends, once she spotted them safe and secure she relaxed. _Odd how in such a short time they become vital to her. She shook her head knowing it was because of her growing feelings. It was clear to her that she was no longer objective. She carefully made her way through the crowd to Commander Adama's side. It was almost as if he called her there.  
_Adama smiled as he spotted Sam coming over. _Perhaps it was a bit underhanded but he summoned her. A soft thought to call her over. He knew he have to explain soon. First however he wanted her sealed to him. He was selfish enough to want a new life. He watched as his new allies talked or bickered over who host them next. He was saddened that humans had such distrust for one another. However he had hopes that with their help Earth would overcome the strain and learn to work together for the common good.  
_  
Tigh grimaced. The fleet was slowly been resupplied. _Yet he felt uneasy. He knew the sooner they began to evacuate the happier he be. He hated the idea of stranding his people with out space craft. Yet he knew that it would be vital for their survival. So far the Cylons had not attacked again. He hated that his best warriors were on Earth. Then felt guilty knowing ever warrior in the fleet worked hard. He stayed vigilant as the first transport headed to the surface to leave for Earth. It had been a hard sell but they evacuate there first then on to their new homes once the Azguard agreed. He hated depending on another race for help. However he was going to enjoy surprising the cylons. The first ships evacuated were being converted to giant suicide bombers. Unmanned they drive straight into the on coming cylon base ships._ He wished he could see the cylons faces when that happened. _Not that they had expressions but it be interesting to see_

Athena smiled. It was becoming very clear that her Father would soon take a new mate. It would send shockwaves through their fleet. She was happy for him. She genuinely admired Samantha Carter. Boomer squeezed her hand and said" How long do you think it will be?"

"Not long I would say a secton or two. He is definitely in love. It will seem strange as she so close to our age."

Grinning Boomer said" So should we start a pool?"

"Pool?"

"Yes on how soon you all get a new sibling."

Athena grinned and blushed she never even considered that. Then glancing at her Father she smiled" I say 12 Sectars"

Boomer roared and got a glare from Apollo who had heard the last part. Sam looked over at them with curiosity. Dr.Zee advanced hearing picked up on their adolescent ranting. _He had decided it might be a good pool to join. Carefully unnoticed he scanned Sam with his computron. _He frowned quickly. _Well he not joins the pool it be unfair_. He headed for Adama with a worried look. _How could he have been so careless? He still recalled the lecture he received on responsible procreation_. He grinned _Athena and Boomer was right but it is a lot sooner then 12 Sentares after the sealing.  
_  
Sam slide under Adama's arm. _She had been lonely with out him. She missed him. Unlike many of her team she was not concerned with the negotiations. She trusted Adama to look out for their best interests. Anyone who lead a rag tag fleet to safety on only a promise of hope deserved trust and respect. She knew that to Adama Earth was hope. He do nothing to risk it. She also knew he was more experienced with political infighting then any 10 other men_. Adama smiled at her_. She makes a wonderful wife_. Sam blushed as she saw the unhidden desire in his eyes.

General Rolstoff grimaced. _It seemed they have more of a problem then he first anticipated. However he was determined to keep the alliance. Russia had too much to gain from it_. He listened politely as Major Carter was introduced to the group.

"I pleased to meet you Major once more."

"Thank you sir. I was very glad your countries decided to help. The fleet will need all of Earth help to survive. I was hoping that Russia agrees. Any chance, Sir that you could send Captain Zoltoff here? She'd be a wonderful asset to the team. I loved having her help us on the mission with the artic gate. We have been in real trouble if Natalie had not found the key to that last door."

"I will tell her you said that Major. However I will need to get a team together. Your praise is truly appreciated. However it Lt. Colonel Zoltoff now."

Sam smiled glad her friend had gotten the recognition she deserved. They become as close as sisters on that mission. She grinned thinking Natalie be perfect for the staid Colonel Tigh. 

Tigh was enraged. Blast the council. _The moment Adama's back was turned they caused trouble. He wondered how much trouble he is in if he tossed the lot in the brig_. "Look Councilor. Commander Adama will return in a few cycles. He is negotiating for more supplies. Now before you say he did not have the right he does. He the President of the Council of the 12 and under Martial law the supreme leader of this fleet. Already we received over a metron of food and medical supplies. I have also just received Data on a large deposit of tylium. Your presence would be unwise. Adama did not wish to place the Council as our government at risk. There were cylon forces on that planet. What would the fleet do if they captured or killed you all?"

The Councilor blanched clearly never having considered the risk. Tigh resisted smiling. Knowing he won. _The council was many thing self sacrificing not among them. The Councilors left the bridge clearly placated. They were now saying Adama was indeed wise to protect the government. Well though Tigh I won us some time. He scowled realizing he was beginning to think like a burition. _

Sam walked with Adama over to meet the Ambassador from Egypt. It was fascinating to watch Adama calmly meet and greet different dignitaries.

Looking at the Ambassadors Wife's necklace Adama said" Lovely piece Madam. I must say the sentiments a fine one."

"You can read this? "She said curious.

"Yes. It seems similar to our ancient texts. I studied the language a lot recently." 

"I am quite surprised. Ancient Hieroglyphics is not often understood." The Ambassador said clearly testing his new acquaintance. Adama smiled and translated" Peace is a gift of the Gods. "The couple smiled. Ambassador Sarak responded with a large smile. Clearly impressed" I must say sir it amazing to find a man of such learning. You say your texts contain these writings?"

"Our Holy Book. The Book of the Word is written in such texts. A little more stylized and embellished. That I feel was artistic license. The words however were from our forefathers and Lord of Heaven." Adama explained. Clearly taking no offence at the apparent test.

Dr.Zee smiled and listened as several different conversations went on. He was observing and finding information. He was amazed that few noticed him. He remained silent unless asked a specific question.  
Then all of a sudden a man fell to the ground. He was clearly in distress. Daniel ran over and began to push people away.

"We need a Doctor. The Ambassadors ill"

"Dr. Zee, Dr. Cassiopia we need you." Adama called as he ran to give aid.

Cassie stepped away from the Senator she been talking to. _She so hoped to have a clam evening._

"Looks like he suffering a stroke." Daniel said. "Call 911."

"I have him." Cassiopia knelt down ignoring her dress and checked his pulse. Looking at Dr.Zee she said" Erratic. Colors bad. Please tell me you have a comuptron."

Dr.Zee smiled and rolled up his sleeves. As always he had the portable scanner with him. With little hesitation he scanned Ambassador Sir Dorian. The man was definably having a stroke. He called to Adama "Have them get my bag from the limo. Hurry we have only microns to prevent permeates damage."

Starbuck ran to do the bidding as the room grew deadly quiet. Dr.Zee was scanning and taking reading. _He hoped their medicines would work. He brought samples for the earthier to test. However he knew that if this did not work the Ambassador suffer major brain damage. _He had to try to save him.

"Dr. Zee here it is. "Starbuck tossed a guard aside who delayed him. The president ordered the Secret service and Marines to stand down. Dr. Zee quickly prepared the injection. With a silent prayer he used it. Within a centon color began to return to the ambassador's face. The drug worked restoring damaged pathways.  
He stuttered and coughed. Within a minute rescue personnel arrived.

"He stable now. He will need to be watched. The drug I gave him cleared the blockage but we must ensure he has no further episodes." Dr.Zee explained.

The group looked in awe at the youth who just saved an important US Ally.

This single act would do more for their relations then any other. It demonstrated the clear superiority of Colonial Medicines.

Dr.Zee rose allowing the Earth medics in. He would rather monitor the Ambassador himself but knew that would not be allowed.

"He will live Adama. I hope they watch him carefully. He has a major problem in his circulatory system. He will need much care to regain his full health."

" Thank you. Young man. You saved my husbands life." The Ambassadors wife cried and hugged him. Dr.Zee froze uncertain on how to deal with this display of affection and gratitude." I merely gave him the drug to remove the blockage and repair the pathways."

Adama shook his head. _What the boy did not say was he was the one who developed the treatment. _The President came over grateful that no harm had been done. _Dorian was a long time friend and he has hated to lose him_.

"What did you do?" A congressman asked. Uncertain he totally trusted these visitors. As a doctor himself he knows there was nothing he could have done to prevent damage.

"The Compound I gave him breaks up blockage and repairs damage. It prevents serious damage to vital brain tissues. For safety the patient must still be monitored carefully. Even more so as your physiologies are not exactly the same as colonial standard. There is a chance that with proper care he should make a complete recovery."

"Can we have samples of that miracle drug?"

"Yes, In fact that was what this was intended to be. I will arrange for more to be sent." Dr.Zee answered. He rose and said" Most of what we have we will share. However for safety reasons there will need to be tests for compatibility. In this case however failing to act would have cost the Man his life. I could not watch that without trying to help. My Medical oath requires I render assistance."

"You are a Medical doctor?"The president asked He looked shocked.

"It is one of my fields of expertise. Dr. Zee frowned" I do not have as much time to do research as I like." Dr.Zee answered

The Group looked strangely in awe of the boy. What else could he do? Starbuck straighter pride running through him. It was crazy but he was proud of his son. Ironic ,really given their relationship. However in the past days he begun to think he been regrettably a bad parent. Perhaps he could now find a way to relate? He resolved to try if Dr.Zee gives him a chance. Cassiopia squeezed his hand encouragingly. She understood him better then any other.

"Commander I think I like to return to base. It has been a trying cycle." Dr.Zee said. He was still tired and wanted to rest. His head was pounding.

"Of course. Samantha I really think we all need to go. Dr. Zee is right we need rest and I need to check on the GALACTICA. I am still concerned about our friends."

"I understand let me get the General and We can make our goodbyes."

Adama let her go reluctantly. He looked concerned at Dr.Zee.

He was still tired and wanted to rest. His head was pounding. He was concerned his foster son was overworked.

Adama let her go reluctantly. He looked concerned at Dr.Zee.  
"I am just tired. It was a rough two cycles."

He nodded. After the last days events it was likely quite true.

The group said their goodbyes and arranged for a meeting in three days. They speed to the Airport. They would leave for the SGC in under an hour. 

Colonel O'Neill smiled_. Having important big shots along was not so bad. At least they got to travel in style and comfort. _He leaned back on closed his eyes. _Adama was right it had been a rough few days. He just wanted to sleep…  
_  
Daniel watched Sam with Commander Adama. They had been talking softly. _He wondered if Sam even realized how she glowed. His teammate was always a lovely woman yet with the Commander she seemed more confident and relaxed. There was none of the edgy caution she sometime showed to the team. As if she found a true home. _

_  
_ "Dr. Jackson you seem troubled?" Athena said

"No …No It's just I have never seen Sam/ Major Carter so happy. I do not begrudge her that but it just seems a little … well fast to me."

Athena chuckled." Well do not feel bad. We all feel the same way. However, my father's been alone a long time. We want him to find happiness. If Samantha Carter provides it, we will be happy for them. Life is short Doctor we all learned that the hard way. Happiness can be all to fleeting. I am just glad they are acting on their feelings. It is a shame for them to miss out on love."

"I suppose so. But how will your people react? After all Sam's an earthling half his age?'

"More like a quarter. It will probably cause a few ripples and raise eyebrows but who cares. He deserves to find peace. Besides , I really love to have another baby brother."

Daniel Choked on his drink but grinned. _Yes he could easily see Sam as a mother. She would be loving and protective. _

The Alarms went off. The gate opened as several Tokra came stumbling through the gate. Even though he heartily disliked these people even Jack winced. Martoff straighten up obviously injured.

"Is Jacob here? We have a problem." He said as he collapsed.

Colonel O'Neill Ran to the fallen Tokra. He was injured from what appeared to be blaster wounds. Cassiopia ran over." These are from a cylon rifle?"

"How'd that happen?" O'Neill rose and turned to the other Tokra.

"We were fling to aid the human fleet and got ambushed. We tried to evacuate but crashed on pxc 9087. The ship was destroyed. Those things chased us and we ran for the gate. We barely escaped through." 

"Please tell me you destroyed Earths coordinated?" O'Neill said

"We did not have time." The Tokra said. But we scrambled the device."

"Oh just great. With Allies like you we do not need Enemies." The Colonel shouted. Scrambling rarely worked.

"Enough Colonel. Someone get a stretcher Martoff is injured. Gentlemen join me in the conference room. SG1. Commander you better get back and check your fleet. We will send Major Carter with news as soon as I have a full report."

Adama nodded his agreement to General Hammond. Dr.Zee followed the man Martoff to the infirmary with Cassiopia. The others all prepared to use the gate to return to the shuttles. It had been a rough day.

Janet checked Martoff out. His symbiote had already begun healing him. However she cleaned and bandaged the wounds. She also hooked up an IV to help replace the lost fluids. Jacob listened carefully as they learned that the cylons had landed on a Tokra world.

General Hammond frowned this meant the cylons had access to a gate. A _gate and the coordinates to Earth. Worse yet they were trying to salvage the Tokra ship which had the navigational coordinates to Earth. For once he almost agreed with Jack. Enemies are less dangerous to Earth._

Adama leaned back in the shuttle. He was very tired. Yet he knew as soon as he landed he have to deal with the council. He had a centars trip home. A short nap is just the thing to refresh him.

Baltar smiled they had wiped out that small human colony. 10 dead out of 50. Yet some had escaped through that gate. He sent centurion Voltar to gather information.

Voltar landed on the planet. _There were no humans left alive. That was a pity as they could gain no information. However expecting a standard centurion to consider taking prisoners to intrigue was beyond reason. They were just too stupid.  
_  
Apothis walked among the debris. _Someone had slaughtered the TOKRA. He was not very happy. He needed information and it had taken months to find this base. He suddenly saw the mechanical beings. They were moving toward him and his jaffa. _They raised their weapons and fired at him. He was enraged how a machine dares fire on a God.

Cree jaffa "He ordered. _It was bad enough the Tauri constantly attacked him. He was not going to allow these machines to do the same._

---------  
Tigh went to Adama with a tankard of ale. The two men sat down in the officers club and went over the events of the last three cycles. Tigh blanched as he heard of the attack on Dr.Zee and lol at the bar brawl. "Next time old friend I going with you. To watch you're back of course."

Adama chuckled he knew Tigh feel bad about missing it." Tigh old friend would you stand for me in my sealing?"

Tigh looked shocked "Sealing? When, who, what in Sagan's name happened down there?"

Adama smiled and explained about his new love. Tigh looked thunderstruck.

"Of course I will stand for you."

The two men walked and discussed the fleet. Tigh was glad to report no serious issues with the council. He also had begun evacuation plans. All civilians would be transported to the surface and sent through the gate. They are out of the cylons reach soon.

"Tigh we go a system it similar to our old worlds. The only thing is the Azguard , It should only be a matter of several Earth days."

"This wonderful news. Now go get some rest. I will as well. Omega has the bridge and will call if there is need."

"Agreed. But have him wake me when Major Carter arrives. I want to introduce you two. She also bring the report on the AZguards response and any other details."

---------------  
"Yes Colonel O'Neill your friends may settle. We had thought to offer those worlds to you. However, they may have them. We also have another system that you might like. It is px 2499 on your map." Thor said  
Jack smiled grateful for once his friend could help. He decided it was wisest not to inform the President that the Azguard had been planning to offer the worlds to Earth. It would just cause too much conflict.

"Thor Buddy do not tell Earth that. They can not share well."

Thor Nodded. Understanding O'Neill well.

Col. O'Neill reported the good new to Gen. Hammond. For once their allies came through. The Colonials could begin transfers at once. Major Carter watched Martoff being treated by Dr.Zee and Janet. Their efforts along with his symboite had him almost healed.

Sam was glad for she cared deeply for the Tokra. _Like a brother. It had taken her a while to realize her feelings of love had merely been a reflection of his late wife. Then in time she cared for him on her own. However, it never is in the way he wished. Meeting Adama had confirmed this. _

Colonel Jack O'Neill entered the infirmary and for once he had sympathy for the Tokra. It seemed they both lost out to another man.

"Well kids it seems the Azguard came through. It so nice when allies do that."

"Jack." Jacob warned

"I know... Sam you better go tell the Commander. They can begin transfers at once. You do have the gate address? I hate to misplace the commander and his people."

"Sarcasm does not suit you Sir. I am on my way. And for the record. If we lost them I would be with them." Sam said. Sticking her tongue out in a very unmilitary way.

Jacob chuckled. _Sam was acting childish but then so was O'Neill. _

"Ah, Carter don't be mad." Jack said following her out. _Sam leaving the SGC he never even considered that. She was as much a part of the place as Daniel.  
_  
Sam stormed off very angry. _She meant what she said. She suddenly felt less tied to the SGC. She misses her friends but she wanted a family. The Family Adama offered. Jack, Daniel and Telic were like her brothers. She knew sisters had to eventually leave home. She absently wondered if Adama let her trade her Air Force Uniform for a Colonial one. She been separated only a few hours and she longed for his presence_.

Adama listened to the Councils Concerns they had for once were valid. Yet, it was not reasonable to remain where they were.

"Since the beginnings of our journey this Council has wanted to stop and colonize. Now, that we found allies and even better suitable planets you all changed your minds. I swear its enough to make me want to shoot you all myself. "Adama raged. _Angry for the first time in yearns and showing _it.

Adama stalked off. _Lord he was tired. Tired of the games the work and tired of caring. Then he thought of Sam. He took a deep breathe. He wanted a future with her. To have that he had to care. Soon ,soon she would be with him again_. His mind searched for hers and he relaxed.

O'Neill watched as the Tokra explained how they been caught off guard. _It seemed amazing to Jack that they ever survived in the first place. They were just too stupid. With the exception of course of Jacob Carter_. He was pleased to note that General Hammond was for once not bending over backward to accommodate them. He wanted to grin and laugh but Hammond's look was lethal. No, Jack bites back a smile. _He would play the good boy and enjoy every minute of this. _

"General we really do need assistance. Is there anyway we could send our people here to Earth?" Martoff asked

"This is amazing. You are always asking for help but never return the favor. "O'Neill said "What next you will be asking us to have the Colonials help pull your buts out."

" Well actually Colonel that be appreciated." Wendell the third Tokra said.

"Sir If I may be excused. You wanted me to check on the supplies before I left." O'Neill said

Hammond nodded. Jack headed to find Daniel. _He had a few questions about the culture of their new friends. He might have lost Carter to Adama but he was going to make d# sure he was going to treat her properly. When all was said and done Carter was his friend.  
_

Daniel was thinking along the same lines as Jack. _He was looking up references to ancient marriage practices. He was sure that Sam was thinking along those lines. The question was if Commander Adama was as well. While he did not strike Daniel as the playboy type he still wanted to be sure. Sam was naive despite her IQ at times. It was up to her friends to look out for her._

Sam stepped through the gate. As she arrived at the Colonial camp she was amazed at the amount of activity. Even at this late hour people were working away. She found herself quickly escorted to the main tent. Inside was Colonel Tigh.

"Welcome Major." He said

"I see you managed to get planet side Colonel. What happened did Adama order you here?"

Tigh smiled. _He liked Sam Carter. He really did_. "Yes. It feels good to breathe unfiltered air for once. I am to help organize the transfer of non vital personnel. Civilians through the gate. Adama want as to evacuate the slowest weakest ships first. That way we can move quickly if we must. Your help has been invaluable. "

"Well tell me what you need. I will be glad to help. We might however have a problem. A Tokra agent came through the gate a while ago. It seems the cylons have attacked their base." Major Carter said

"Were there casualties?" Tigh inquired

"Yes sadly. However Dr.Zee helping Janet stabilizes the wounded. I just wanted you to know the Cylons are on the move."

" We will be on alert. Unfortunately we have no way of knowing if it was the same force that was following us or another. We will need to speed up the evacuations. I was wondering do you think you count spare a small amount of Tylium? I have thought of a nasty surprise for our cylon friends. I like to use the Tylium to enhance solium. We can rig an older vessel and send it on a collision cause with one of the base ships."

" Colonel that very clever the Tylium make the explosion travel further and have a greater impact. Yes I think we can find you some. It would also mean the Cylons might be afraid to get to close to the other ships on case you rigged more. Very clever." Sam said 

"Thank you Major. I know it is a lot to ask for but I think it might just buy us some much needed time. You said the Tokra may need a rescue mission? I could send a transport and viper escort. We will need to have someone go along that knows who they are picking up. We have no way of telling friend from enemy." Tigh said

"Yes. I could ask Martoff or my father to go. I trust both of them with my life. As much as they are our allies I am not always sure they have our best interest at heart. In any case it a necessary use every precaution. Daniel wanted to know if you had any information on the sarcophaguses. We found they are useful but dangerous. They affect the mind, yet if you had a way to control that aspect of things it could be used to save lives."

"Major that be a question for the doctors and medics. From what you described they sound like our bio-chambers. I will ask Dr. Salik to show you one. Then maybe you could judge for yourself."

"Fair enough Colonel Tigh. I was wondering would it be a problem if I stayed on the Galactica a few days."

Tigh smiled" I am certain Adama will be happy to allow it Major. I hope you realize he has grown fond of you. He is a good man. I hope you can appreciate him."

"I do Colonel. It is odd but I fell like I supposed to be here now with him. I like him a lot and really want to explore this. It does not violate any of your rules?"

"Heavens no Major. Adama is a single man. A man with far too much responsibility. He deserves happiness more then any other in the fleet."

"Colonel I do believe you sell yourself short. But, thank you. I promise to do my best to make this work for both our sakes."

"Major that is all anyone could ask or expect. Human relationships are never easy, but I do believe you to be meant to be Soul mates." Tigh said.

Sam smiled grateful for the support.

General Hammond sighed. The President was not pleased with the latest developments. To _fix the problem he was giving Hammond the authority he needed to help the Tokra. Sometime he wondered why he did what he did. Yet in the end he loved his country. More and more he was beginning to see his role as an Earth General and not just an American one. _He looked up as there was a knock at the door.

"General I believe I will be heading back now. "Dr.Zee said" I hope all is well?'

"Yes thank you. Your help been invaluable. Doctor. I hope you will return soon."

"I am sure I shall. General I hope you will not think me to bold but Cassandra has many of the same skills I do. I think you should utilize them more. She could use more training but the ability is there."

General Hammond stood shocked. _He knows the girl was special but this he never expected_. He nodded. _Uncertain what to say.  
_

I will consider that Dr.Zee" he said Turning he called to O'Neill." I want you and Teal'c to go with SG 12 to help the Tokra. Jacob you and I need to develop a way for the colonials to id friends."

"Agreed. Martoff you will remain her with Dr. Jackson The rest may go with Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. Martoff I need you to help Daniel with the charts. I am sure the colonials appreciate a star map. ""That would be most helpful General Carter." Dr.Zee said.

Dr. Zee followed the two men. General Hammond related the details of what had been happening to General Carter. It was agreed that SG1 would help evacuated the outline Tokra bases. It was no longer safe for them to be without ships to transport them.

Daniel provided data on the Gould technologies they had so far encountered. Dr. Zee read the information eagerly. He copied what he could for further analysis on the Galactica.

Dr. Zee gave Daniel a computron. He had programmed it to translate Gould writings quickly. While he knew the doctor was capable of doing this fairly quickly on his own he hoped the device would save time. Daniel found it fascinating to use. He was also pleased to see it contained a data base on colonial culture and traditions. Dr. Zee programmed the computron to help answer any and all questions the SGC might have. It did find a need for more data disks which he was still preparing. It was hard to know what information to share first. 

General Hammond was amazed at the technical knowledge their new allies were willing to share_. After years of having to beg they were latterly being flooded with data. He ordered several teams thorough the Star gate just to deal with the flood of information. In return he sent as much food, water and other supplies as they could. He had orders for materials sent to every Home Depot and Lowes within a 5 state area. They soon be shipping building supplies to the base. He grinned at the thought of how the president was going to explain the huge spending increase in the Air Forces budget. His old friend Rear Admiral Hall wanted to know what he was building in that mountain. Saying he had enough supplies to build 10 air force bases._

_  
_Hammond had laughed and said it was just routine construction. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs had not been far off. They were building bases. 13 to begin with. 

General Hammond realized they need help with the building of the homes and out buildings. He Asked the President to allow him to give full details to Admiral Hall. He wanted to use the Navies Sea Bees.  
He was now awaiting the Admirals arrival. While the joint chiefs had been briefed on the new alliance they not yet been informed of the full details. Hammond smiled. His good friend was about to visit another world for the first time.

"You want to send my Sea Bee's where to build what!" Adm. Hall shouted.

Hammond grinned. He finally managed to shake the unflappable Admiral. 

Admiral Hall followed the General through the Star gate. He looked on in amazement at a new colony being born. He also head the sound of crashing waves. Looking he saw a new ocean. His face lit up. A new sea to learn and explore. 

" Alright George care to fill me in on specifics ? What do you need from us?"

" We need your crews technical expertise. We are establishing bases on this and several other planets in time. We need housing and admin buildings. A complete base." The General explained" One for both our forces. They we need refineries and factories and barns for the farms they will build."

Jack wondered about the vipers. They seemed to be amazing craft. He was shocked when Starbuck offered to take him for a flight. He eagerly jumped at the chance. He just hoped colonial technology worked better then that of the Gould.

"Ok Colonel All strapped in?" Starbuck asked

" Yep." O'Neill said The two men were ready to launch when .

" Starbuck so help me if you launch. I have not returned you to flight duty yet." Cassiopia growled.

O'Neill lol until he realized his flight be canceled. The cockpit pit flew back open. An angry doctor looked ready to stuff her husband in a small room all alone. O'Neil felt bad. He never considered Starbuck be sneaking this flight.

He watched in amazement as the Blonde pilot sweet talked his wife.

" Come on Baby. It 's just a short little flight. I promised."

Jack watched as his new friend smiled and grinned. He never thought the guy pull it off. However 10 minutes latter they were in the air. With orders to stay up only 1/2 a center what ever that was.

" How did you manage that? "Jack asked truly impressed Cassiopia did not strike him as a pushover.

"I dono guess it's a gift." Starbuck quipped. As he barrel rolled the viper. 

Jack laughed at the response.. "Well teach it to me already. I think it come in handy."

"Nope you have to be born with it." Starbuck said

Jack roared Starbuck was a born bull shitter. He grinned as Starbuck launched the trainer. "Man this is sweet."

" Yes there is nothing like flying a viper. I can not imagine not fling. No matter how many times I crashed I still love flying."

"Crashed... You mean you done it before? "Jack almost shouted. _He hated the thought. It was one thing to crash a mother ship quite another to crash a small viper. He had to wonder is this had been such a good idea after all_.

Starbuck just grinned" Do not worry I'm an expert."

"**JUST** how many times have you crashed..."Jack demanded

"Only about a dozen times."

"And they still let you fly?" Jack said incredulous.

" Oh yeh. " Starbuck quipped as he barrel rolled to shake Jack up.

Jack's stomach was still upset three days latter. _He definitely owed Starbuck that flight had been a nasty prank. Some how a part of him really liked the cocky pilot._

Now he and SG1 were back at the SGC to brief General Hammond on the progress they had made. Life was suddenly very sweet indeed.

Jack smiled as he saw several SGC personal with lasers stripped to their hips. He looked up and spotted Carter. He frowned as he noticed how she was dressed. Instead of the standard SGC uniform she was in colonial dress. "Hey Carter what are ya doing? Switching services."

Major Samantha Carter looked up at her long time Co and friend. _She once thought they had more of a future together. Clearly now she knew differently. _

"Hello Jack ." She said she grinned at his shocked expression. He turned to look at Tealc and Daniel to see if they heard what he had. All three men were speechless. It was definitely a Kodak moment.

"Colonel Carter the Commander wants you back home pronto Ma'am a young colonial Sgt. Mathis said" He needs those reports ma'am . Oh Yeh ,he said not to forget you are having dinner with the President tonight ma'am." The young Colonial was smiling.

" Right Sgt. Tell The Commander I will be there in less then a centar. I just have a few things to wrap up here."

" Yes Colonel." The youth said as he turned to carry out his orders.

" Colonel Carter?" O'Neill said

" Ah Sam what going on ?" Daniel asked he was clearly perplexed and worried.

" I guess ,you have not heard. I resigned yesterday. I have gotten special permission to join the Colonial Military as a liaison officer. It seemed a prudent move as I am getting married."

For the second time in 10 minutes her friends were speechless.

"Major Carter congratulations." Teal'c said " I mean Colonel."

" Thanks Teal'c. You are all invited. I resigned to prevent a conflict of interest. The President in the spirit of good faith allowed me to become a Colonial warrior and still maintain my citizenship. Just like General Carter. I needed to do this so I could be with Adama. Now if you will all excuse me I am going to be late for dinner. I hate to keep either President waiting it be a bad career move." She waved. Smiling she ran toward the gate.

_Yeh , liked they care Jack thought. He lost her. Carter was gone. _

Jack watched her walk away. _She seemed relaxed and at peace_. His stomach churned with anger.

He had to let her go. _After all she had made her choice_. Sam sighed it had been as hard as she thought. _However she knew it was the right choice for everyone. She needed a man in her life who love her and support her. Jack never could do that. He tried but always he been afraid to make a move or commitment. She was glad now_. For _Adama had won her heart and soul. _She hurried it had been 10 hours since she last seen him.

Adama waited impatiently. _He kept expecting Sam to call and say she changed her mind Soon they could be sealed and he relax. Apollo brought the latest reports to his father. So far the first buildings in the New Colonies were going up. It had made everyone spirits rise_.

Colonel O'Neill knocked of General Hammond's door. He wanted to know why Carter been allowed to leave the SGC with out his input.

George Hammond watched his 2ic pace. He said nothing but he knew what was wrong. _Jack O'Neill looked like he had lost his best friend. Maybe he had.  
_  
"Jack sit down. That's an order."

O'Neill plopped down." I know this is a shock. However Samantha has made her choice. She was leaving no matter what we said. It was simply easier to have her in a position to help us."

" Easier Sir? For WHO! I have been in love with her for 7 years. And never could do anything about it . Regulations and all that Bull. Now I lost her. Why? Because you all would not let me retire."

" Jack --- Enough. You could have forced the issue you know it. Besides, you never could except the changes she went through after the symboite was in her. Sam knew that. Adama on the other hand is accustomed to uniqueness. He perfect for her and you know it."

" D it I know." O'Neill said burning his head in his hands." I 'm sorry Sir."

" No problem Colonel. I understand." Hammond said as he patted his friend on the back. 

" Commander we have good news. The first of the old line ships have been evacuated. We can now begin scrapping them. Colonel O'Neill has sent us the coordinates to move our people into Azguard protected space. Further more he said Thor their commander wants to meet and perhaps discuss a treaty. It seems they to have a machine problem. Adama I had an idea. Maybe we could send replicators at the Cylons?" Colonel Tigh said

"I will consider it. However I hate to risk our own infection. We can review the data that they send over. Will you be joining Sam and I tonight?"

" No sir . I having dinner with Lt. Colonel Zoltoff . It seems the Russians want to discuss an exchange program. I told the President I speak to them...tonight."

" I remember you told me that. Sorry Tigh , I guess I am getting to old for all this."

Tigh laughed. _Adama was never going to be old. His spirit live forever.  
_

"Well Commander I am on my way. Wish me luck. That's one sharp lady."

" Good luck Tigh. I take it you are intrigued?"

" Yes. I have to admit I am. Maybe ... Ah we shall see. She is single or so her Bio said." Tigh answered

---

O'Neill climbed into his new viper. It was a generations ahead of the most advance Air Force craft. He loved flying it. He could forget everything in the stars. Soon Earth has several squadrons of these magnificent machines. He would fly and try to forget his pain. He looked over and noted that there was a female pilot who was flying on his wing. Since Starbuck was grounded Bree was assigned to help him learn the ropes. She was lovely and she seemed eager to fly. According to Starbuck she was also one of the fleets best.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Six Months had past. Jack O'Neill was now a fully qualified viper pilot. The bases were up and running and SG1 was finally on leave. He was fishing at his cabin when the call came in. The Cylons had attacked San Francisco. It seemed the world had just met the human races deadliest enemy. They sent six full phalanxes against the earth forces. The Galactica was in the New Colonies being repaired. Worse yet the Gould had joined forces with the rust buckets. Thor's fleet arrived to help drive them back but the city looked like it had been hit by a number nine earthquake.

All across the globe there was panic. The United Nations was demanding information that was still technically classified.

General George Hammond was at the White House briefing the president. The damage was extensive. The great Golden Gate bridge was now a pile of twisted melted mettle. The Galactica jumped back to Earth and her vipers were patrolling the Sol system. Fortunately the Prometheus was now retro fitted to hold 12 vipers. The ship was an added support to the beleaguered Battle star. The new ship Argon was almost ready to be launched. A larger ship then her sister she hold a full squadron of vipers. The Dautelous was returning soon from the Pegasus Galaxy and she to would be fitted with six vipers.

The designs for the gun stars were already in the final stages of approval. In less then six months earth would have a small defensive fleet. However congress was demanding answers and they could hardly explain they been fighting this hidden war for 7 years. _Not for the first time in the last Month George Hammond wondered why he had not retired... _

The fleet sent medical teams to help the injured in San Francisco. Cassiopia lead the Doctors and Med Techs. Starbuck and Boomer were helping search the rubble for survivors. Each man winced as they saw the damage. It brought back memories of their own home world. Starbuck dug hard and fast following muffit and the other mechanical droids. Their sensors were doing much to help find living humans. Reporters swarmed around womdering who these strangers were. The Galactica 's Blue squadron were tossing chunks of ruble away as if it was confetti. Lives were at stake and they were done hiding.

Reporter Richard Fontaine was in shock as he watched the young black man lift a small car off an injured man. The medical techs swooped in and immediately began to treat the mans crushed body. Fontaine would have sworn that the man was dead yet these strange teams seemed to be far in advance of your average EMT. He went looking for answers and spotted a blond officer. Dressed as the others were in Tan and Brown yet the difference was clear. Army and Air Force personnel were jumping to do her commands. Richard brushed his suit off and headed to interview the woman she was certainly lovely.

Colonel Samantha Carter was having a bad day. They were short on supplies both colonial and standard. The death toll kept rising despite their best efforts. "Sgt tell command we almost have this sector clear. Starbuck and Boomer and their teams are working miracles." She just wanted to go home to her husband. She rubbed her back. It ached. _She knew if she told them she was feeling labor pains in her sixth moths pregnancy they would never have allowed her on this mission. Yet she had to be here with here friends. SG1 was working side by side with Blue squadron and she missed her friends. It was good to be with them again even given the circumstances_

Adama landed his viper in the middle of the park. He jumped out and headed to find Samantha. He was worried about her. He knew she was expecting but had not said a word preferring to allow her to tell him when she was ready. Yet this newest emergency tested him to his limits. He has already lost one wife he not loses another. He walked to Sam and caught her as she staggered clearly exhausted. "Colonel you look like you could use a break."

Sam stumbled but as always Adama strong arms caught her. She shook her head amazed he was here. "I will be fine. Just need a break. Blue squadrons pulling off miracles as are the Galactica ' s medical teams. Adama we need to get food and water . The main water lines are either broken or contaminated."

" We will do that. Come have a bite to eat. I brought you lunch." He held a bag of KFC chicken flown in from Colorado.

Samantha laughed only he would being take out to a scene like this.

The reporters came closer and several were ready to begin shooting questions. 

Richard Fontaine was not an a novice. He stood back assessing the situation. _This new arrival garnered respect. He was no mere lackey delivering a meal. He was holding That colonel with clear respect and devotion. Who was _he? He watched as several brown clad men and women approached him. _Clearly he was a man in a position of power_.

Adama smiled at Boomer and waved over. He brought enough food for the whole squadron. They all needed a break as they had been working over 20 centars straight.

The reporters began to close in all demanding answers. They were shocked as several warriors drew lasers and motioned them back. Apollo and Starbuck the first. There was no way they risk either the Commander or his lady.

Richard Fontaine bites back a grin. _He knew it. This grey haired man was important_. "Colonel Carter may I have a minute of your time ma'am. It is Richard Fontaine. I believe we meet at the white house a year or so ago?"

Colonel Carter sighed she has to talk to someone. "Apollo, Relax we got freedom of the press here remember? This is news and they are just doing their jobs. Yes, I remember you. Come forward we will talk. Ladies Gentlemen please disburse. You are creating a hazard here." She said, "We will issue a statement soon." 

The reporters began to protest but Boomer and Starbuck shooting their laser into the air quickly dispersed them. They got a glare from the Colonel. Both men unrepentant merely grinned. Apollo suppressed a chuckle.

Adama grinned, "Was that necessary?"

"No, Sir but it was fun." Starbuck said the group laughed tension receding. 

'Starbuck you make Jack look mature." Daniel said as he and Sg1 walked up. 

"Hey, I resent that." O'Neill said, "So who brought dinner?"

"Leave it to you Jack to arrive on time to eat." Colonel Carter said by now however she was grinning, "Adama brought chicken. Teal'c find some crates or something of everyone to sit on. Join us Mr. Fontaine as I sure you are hungry as well. I am sure my husband brought enough for us all."

" I did. The shuttles should be arriving with food for the crew. I am afraid the poor workers at that store were in shock at the size of the order." Adama said with a wicked grin." However, General Carter said you were craving this love. SO here it is." 

"I was. I also feel like pickles and ice cream cliché I know but it's the truth."

" Pickles? Ice-cream. Colonel Samantha Carter that is hardly nutritional?" Teal'c said as he brought her a chair to sit on.

The group all grinned seeing Teal'c did not understand the reference.

"Teal'c women often crave odd combinations when they are expecting." Daniel said

"Well Carters eat a nutritional meal and I will try to help Adama find an ice-cream shop." O'Neill said He was smiling. _He had been dating Captain Brie so he was now able to consider Carter as merely a good friend, a sister perhaps. Brie suited him a lot better. More independent and she liked to fish. The pretty blonde snuck under his defenses before he realized it. He was reeled in like a 10 lb trout.   
_

Jack grinned at Apollo and Starbuck he had to like their style. _He to hate the press. They always criticized before they had the facts straight._

Adama finished eating and went to speak to Jack. "Have you decided what we are going to tell the press? I think the briefing should be done by you as you are from their military."

" Oh Thanks... But I have to contact General Hammond first. Any ideas to where he is?"

"Colonel he was at the white house two hours ago. They were having an all day briefing with several congress people."Adama said" Good. At least he will be glad I called. Anything to duck out of that felgercarb." Jack O'Neill said with a wicked grin.

Samantha smiled thinking it was highly amusing how the two cultures exchanged worda. Especially the foul ones.

Daniel rolled his eyes. _It fascinated the linguist as well. He loved the colonial culture but their words and phrases still drove him crazy.  
_

Do you know O'Neill I was just getting used to earth slang?" Teal'c said "This colonial words and phrases are harder still to understand."

Daniel smiled and choked on his drink. "Teal'c it's fascinating. They have a lot of similarities I would think their language be closer to your own then ours?"

" The proper Language Daniel Jackson. Not the slang." Teal'c responded.

The group burst out laughing clearly enjoying the serious complaint of their friend. His dry wit was priceless to them.

The reporter had the look of a man just dropped into the twilight zone.

" What does he mean closer to his own? Isn't he from around here?"

Daniel broke out laughing and Jack looked at the reporter." No. Not hardly ." he answered "In fact i say none of these people other then The Colonel, Myself and Dr. Jackson are from Earth. Though in Daniel's case it is debatable."

Daniel tossed a chicken bone at Jacks head. 

Jack winked and ducked. " You would think after 7 years he have better aim."

" Colonel I think we need to discuss the mission." Commander Adama said softly

Jack immediately became all business. " Yes sir. We are in trouble here. This area been hit hard. An earthquake have done less damage. We are going to totally need to rebuild. I think we need anti raider batteries and at least two squadrons to protect the seaboard area. More would definitely be better. "

" Agreed. That's why General Hammond's assigning two more wings here. Colonel O'Neill you will have command." Adama explained. 

"Joy." He said

" Sir are you saying we will be under attack again? Why can we not simply negotiate peace. " The reported asked. "Why did those things attack us. We never hurt them have we?"

" Peace. The only peace humans and cylons will have is when one race exterminates the other." Starbuck said" Sorry Peace is not something any of us will ever believe possible again."

"Why?"

" Because the last time we trusted the cylons they destroyed our home worlds. The 12 colonies of Kobol. They killed all but 220 ships of people. Each of our worlds had over a billion people on it. " Commander Adama said softly." Never again will I negotiate with cylons. I watched my youngest die as he tried to warn us."

" Oh my lord. How could that have happened?"

" We were betrayed by one of our own. The Galactica survived by pure luck and the skill of Commander Adama. "Starbuck explained. "The Pegasus well she was still out there fighting but we did not know it at the time. I suppose we just caught a break. We lost a lot of good people that day. Whole families were wiped out. It is something I had hoped to never see again. " he looked over the city clearly saddened.

Adama looked away trying to hide his sudden sadness. _Samantha squeezed his had. She knew he also lost his beloved wife Illya that day. They talked a long time about this horridly tragic event. Adama had wanted her to understand. He loved her deeply but a part of him had died that night. A part he never felt he get back. Samantha Carter never felt such pain. She wanted to ease his burdens. She knew he never be totally hers alone yet the part of him she did have was more then she ever hoped to have. She accepted what she could have and never looked back. For each day was joyful. She lived to make him smile and ease his burdens. She grown fond of Apollo and Athena and the rest of his family. Sharing a closeness she did not even have with her own. They accepted her and welcomed her with open arms. As Athena said anyone who could bring joy to their father was welcome in the family. She even had been ecstatic about the baby. Apollo was a little more reserved but Sam knew it was because he still felt he failed Zac. She merely smiled and reminded him he had a role to play. She fully intended to make him baby sit a lot. The child would know the great man his/ her big brother was. _

"Athena passes those corn muffins. They are really great." Boomer said lightning the mood. "I wish we had this type of food growing up."

Athena grinned "Careful Boomer or you will soon be as big as jolly."

""Hey Athena cut your husband some slack. This is genuine American food like apple pie." The O'Neill said.

"I thought many nations ate chicken?" Teilc questioned.

Daniel bit back a grin. " Yes Teal'c but only because we gave them KFC."

"Yep America's greatest export and our way to conquer the world ... or at least their stomachs. Fast food," O'Neill quipped. The table burst out laughing the dark topic disbursed for a time.

"Finish eating Children we much to do." Adama said " Boomer ,how many more sites do you need to check?"

"TOO many commander. I don t know its seems endless. But we will keep trying to find survivors. " Boomer said

" I'm glad you brought this I was starved. The crews are feeding the people now. I say we can begin rebuilding in a cycle or two. "

" Sir Are we going to have your help fighting these cylons?" The reporter asked " How can we win against them?"

"We will win. You an advantage here on earth. You are a vastly different planet. While it may have caused you some difficulties it will also be your greatest weapon. For you can see things from many angles." Commander Adama explained. "Have faith you shall see." He rose and looked at O'Neill. "Colonel you will need to join the base in two days. Until then you may stay and help with the rescue. My teams will also stay all except Colonel Carter for I have a mission for her."

" Yes Sir. " Jack O' Neill said. " Commander any word form the Tokra?"

" Yes. I afraid so. Come walk with Sam and I. I will give you a rundown and you can tell SG1 latter. " Adama said.

Richard Fontaine waited to talk to Colonel Carter. He had lots of questions.

There was a large rumble and Richard Fontaine looked up. There coming down to the ground was a large ship. It was landing in Golden Gate park. He watched as trucks came toward it. They were carrying large chunks of the old Golden Gate bridge.

" What are they doing?" He asked.

" Recycling Mr. Fontaine. The old metals from the bridge will be used to make the newest War Ship. We thought it only fair to give the bridge a chance a t revenge. It will be added to the War star we are building. Have a seat I will explain about the new alliance. We are now the going to have to be a single people. Countries as we know it have to cease to exist. As you have seen we bigger bidder enemies. I like every person on earth to listen to what I have to say. WE ARE ALL HUMAN. That means we are dead if the cylons have their way. Black ,White red yellow, Christian ,Jew or Muslim they don't care. Human is enough to cause our deaths. What ever we are or are not no longer matters. If we don't unite we will become an extinct Species." 

"So we got to unite. To be just human. Who will lead? Who decides what we do?"

" Richard. We have to work together. Pride a waste of time. We can only win if we all give everything we have. We are facing Cylons, Gould's and lord knows what else. We have allies in the Colonials, Tokra and Azguard but it will still be a fight. I just want to find a way to win. A governing council is being formed now. But I know many will think its not constitutional or right for the us to bend to other nations wills. However, I think we have to. We have to do whatever it takes to protect our world. We are getting massive amounts of aid and help. We can do this. Then in time perhaps we can once again be American. However I for one now consider myself as a Terran. Nationalities are a foolish waste of time when our very world at risk."

" Colonel So you are colonial then?"

" I am a Full Colonial Colonel. I am also an American and a Terran. I live, fight and work not just for my country but for all of humanity." Colonel Carter said.

" I am glad of it Colonel. I will agree its vital we work as one people." Richard Fontaine said

"Come I will show you the latest gifts our colonial friends have given us. They are setting up a hospital over there. Their medics are working miracles. ""Colonel not to pry but ... I take it you are married to the grey haired gentleman? "

Samantha Carter smiled. "Yes, Adama and I are Sealed, Married. He insisted on both ceremonies so no one could say we were not. He is a good man. One who worked hard to preserve the human race? I never believed in fairytales as a child. But Adama changed all that. He my very own prince."

" I can see that. To bad he brought the dragon along."

" Yes, well we will defeat the Cylons. As hard as it is to believe we are really safer now. The technology the Colonials have given us has helped in the battle against the Gould. Without it. Well let's just say we been fighting a holding action."

" So the Gould are worse then the cylons?"

" Yes Mr. Fontaine they are. The Cylons only want to kill us. The Gould want to steal our minds and bodies. Personally I would rather be dead." Colonel Carter said

" I have to agree Colonel." Richard Fontaine said

Samantha smiled. " Well lets go check the wounded. Perhaps you could do a story on the medical technology we have gotten. It really is rather amazing."

Dr. Zee smiled . His calculations were finally finished. The new Gun star Golden Knight be on line in three days. He like the name and it was fitting as much of the steel came from the golden gated bridge. He liked that structure a lot and he was glad some part of it lives on.

Doctor Zee arrived in a shuttle. He had been called in to help with a very delicate surgery. One of the victims they pulled from the rubble had a crushed spine. However the spinal cord had not been severed. If they acted quickly and all went well they be able to ensure the child be able to walk again. He headed toward the hospital and meet Colonel Carter and Mr. Fontaine.

"Dr. Zee what brings you here?" She asked stunned to se him.

"An emergency Sam." He replied.

" Can we help?" Sam asked

" Yes Pray. Pray we can save the wounded man."

Richard Fontaine was amazed that such a young man was given such power. As the entered the hospital the administrator was there greeting them and directing Dr. Zee to the operation theater. 

"Perhaps. I need blood. But we can not contribute. I also need to find any medical records o this child." Dr.Zee said " We may need to move him to the fleet for proper care. These facilities are badly damaged and beyond primitive." He seemed to shutter in distaste. " Sam they still use steel blades how barbaric."

Richard Fontaine looked puzzled. " I can offer a pint or so. But why can you all not give? I mean you are human right?"

Samantha Cater smiled." Of course they are human its just they have different RH factors and proteins in the blood. If they donated it endanger the child life."

"Oh... Why is that?" Came the question.

" We don't know. We are similar but there are some differences. Which is why we gotten less medical tech then many would like. Safety first.." Colonel Carter said "Adama I am going to donate"

"No … No you won't do that. You won't risk yourself or our child I refuse to allow it." He said sternly.

Jacks brow rose and Daniel bite back a laugh. _Sam was going to explode. In fact Colonel O'Neill, Telic and Daniel all stepped back.  
_  
"What do you mean…? I a universal donor. They need this."

" Sam we can find better matches " Dr. Zee said trying to avoid the coming explosions.

" Why... It's safe. And Adama you said I could help." Sam said sounding more hurt and lost then angry. "How can I refuse to help a child?""

Adama moved to her." No... Not this way. I won't risk you . You are my soul my reason to live you and our child. " he hugged her close shocking everyone. " Sam I forbid it. You will obey me in this. "

Her head dropped in defeat. _He was not going to risk her. She had not the will to fight him. His fear swamped her and she worried for him. Sometimes she hated being able to feel his every emotion and need. The sealing truly did bind them and she had no regrets. It was deeper then marriage_.

" As you wish beloved. For now."

Adama sagged in relief." You your safety come first always. " he said to her. "You swore to love honor and obey me. I am not trying to control you Sammy, but I need you safe and secure happy." 

Jack was stunned. He looked over at Apollo and Athena. Both looked away but Apollo was smiling. _Now he understood why his father wanted the older ceremony. Granted it was usually ceremonial but it reassured him. Assured him that Samantha truly loved his father. Loved him enough to bend and back down._ Adama held Samantha close." Honey I know you do anything to help that child. I am so pleased you care so deeply. Yet I find I become selfish. I Need to know you are always safe secure. I also know that you think giving blood be a minor thing. Yet this baby taking a lot out of you. You can not hide your exhaustion from me. If you give blood you will be to weak to coordinate the mission and far more lives depend on that then this donation."

Sam nodded never having thought of that." I know... I guess I forget sometimes that I need to be extra careful. Thank you for reminding me. " She trusted him completely to see she was safe. She shifted into his arms. Needing the contact to feel secure.

" Mr. Adama don't you know woman have equal rights" Fontaine said _offended that he order her about like a serf.  
_  
Daniel and the others stiffened. " Mr. Fontaine they have a different culture. And Adama no ordinary man. He not treating Sam disrespectfully merely protecting her and their child. "

" Daniel I don't need defending ." Adama said looking and locking eyes with the earth reporter. " We have our cultural differences. Samantha is my wife it is my duty to protect her and our child."

" Yes sir." Daniel said but he was smiling.

Jack rolled his eyes_. It seemed love had changed Sam made her softer more willing to compromise. He was now getting over her he knew he always care for her but he loved Brie_. Just then his lady came running up. "Jack we need you and Telic we got a problem. A span of the museum collapsed. 10 children and their teachers are trapped." 

Colonel O'Neill looked at Adama who nodded. He and Teal'c along with Daniel raced to follow .

"O'Neill I'm afraid there no easy way to get to those children. We will have to dig them out. However the whole structure could collapse any moment." Teal'c stated.

"We have to try." Brie said.

"The first thing is to calm them down. To let them know we are here to help. Daniel do you have the little Meep?"

" Right here Jack. It should be able to slide in." Daniel said. It was a small remote car " It has a camera s we should be able to see inside their pocket."

" Ok send her in. Let's hope one of the Adults is alive and able to communicate." Jack said 

"Yes. Let us hope." Teal'c said" Daniel Jackson I will lift that girder."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the mountain General Hammond watched as a steady constant stream of people flowed through the gate. For once he was grateful for the Russians help. They had indeed stepped up and offered to help. He been skeptical at first but in the end the Russians had come through. They brought millions of dollars in mining equipment. Equipment that by American standards might seem crude but it was prefect for mining tylium. The truth was America did not necessarily have the edge in this area. He smiled as his counterpart stood speaking to Colonel Omega of the Galactica. It seemed that the two had hit it off becoming fast friends. Omega it seemed had a definite preference for Vodka. George Hammond shook his head. Oddly the Galatians' were becoming a natural buffer between them. The Russians ability to provide such needed equipment and expertise had boosted their confidence and egos. In the long run they would feel less like beggars. He frowned well at least they were not feeling so threatened and that had to be a good thing.

"Colonel Ralstoff your gift was most appreciated. My lady wife however got annoyed when I came home

plastered. "Omega said smiling" However I not have such a good drink since I left the colonies. I may have come from Caprica true. But I from good old fashioned Agrarian stock. My father used to make a drink similar to this vodka. I wish he was alive to taste it. It is truly an inspiring drink."

The Russian colonel preened. "I'm so pleased you think so. I always believe Vodka was far superior to the whiskey Americans swill."

Omega grinned "It reminds me of home. Thank you for that."

The MEP moved in working its way to the victims.

Cylons base ships slowly moved into Earth's system. Alarm bells went off. On board the Galactica Klaxons sounded and the battle was about to begin again

Major Kellar saw the incoming cylon raiders. He cursed and sent an emergency signal to Earth.

"Commander, Colonel we have incoming raiders. "

Adama answered and frowned. "We are on our way back. Dr.Zee you will have to remain here. Sam I will see you soon. I have to get back to the Galactica." He hit a button on his COM link. As much as he hated it he needed all viper pilots to meet the cylon threat.

Colonel O'Neill sighed. "Daniel you got to take over here. I have to join our friends. Teal'c are you coming along?"

" No O'Neill. I am staying to help Daniel Jackson."

" I will do my best here Jack. Keep your head up. Hurry back we will need help." Daniel said clasping his friends hand. Jack grinned as he ran toward the SUV. They had to get to the airfield. 

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Adama kissed Sam and sprinted to his viper. _This time this time he was going to be in the battle. Perhaps Cain had been right lead from the head of the pack. He just wished his old friend was around to join the fun. _

Well Brie ready to fly on my wing?" Jack said lol

" Sure Jack."

"Hey ,Jack did we ever tell you Brie loves to blow up her wingmen." Starbuck said in a teasing voice

"What?" Jack cried out as he launched. _He did not believe it as they had been flying together for months._

" You are never going to let me live that down are you." Brie said with laughter in her voice.

" Nope not in this lifetime." Starbuck said laughing hard.

" You see Jack on my first simulator I blew Starbuck up." Brie said

Jack laughed" So, Bucky ,what did you do to make her shoot you. Pinch her bottom?"

Everyone roared and Starbuck blushed. _Because he had been hitting on Brie at the time. _

" Nope. he failed to ask me out Jack. I mean here he was hitting on all the girls but me. I felt neglected." Brie teased.

Starbucks jaw dropped. He lost his stogie." I did to hit one you!" then he realized she been setting him up.

" Oh, I see it's pick on old Starbuck day."

"Yep , Better you then me." Apollo said

Brie merely grinned. _Teasing Starbuck was in truth a lot of fun. It was a lot better then worrying about the life or death fight they would soon be in._

Tealc and Daniel worked to see if they could free the people. As they worked their team launched with the colonials. The cylon forces were coming in hard and fast. They also were surprised and displeased to note several death gliders were mixed in.

" Oh Boy. Looks like the snakes have found friends." O'Neill said

" I wonder when they hooked up?" Starbuck said_. Yet there was little time to worry as the battle quickly became fevered._

" Alright We have the blood. We have to feed it through the filter. I want no chance of a miss match." Dr. Zee ordered.

Sam waited with the boys family. She did her best to reassure them. Richard Fontaine was still awe struck. _They all heard rumors for years. Rumors that aliens walked on earth. Yet here one was working hard to save a child. Lord he was a child himself. So much for little green or grey men. _His report was being broadcast live. Sam grinned. _Wait until he meet the Azguard. _

"So ah Colonel was the thing about the Roswell grey' s a hoax?"

" No... Well sort of. The one to ask about that is Colonel O'Neill." Samantha said. Just then she felt a sharp pain.

" Adama !" She shouted.

" What do you mean?"

" The Colonel will explain. Adama It is the baby help. It is early Help me." Sam called.

Adama turned his viper around and landed .

Adama ran to Sam side. He swooped her into his arms. "We need a medic. Some one call for a medic." he was in a panic he could not lose his wife.

Richard Fontaine ran over to help. "Gene get over here. Gene is a Emt/ paramedic."

At Adama blank look.

"It means he trained to help in medical situations." Sam gasped" Help me save my baby."

How far along are you Colonel?" The EMT asked.

"Six months." Sam cried. The EMT turned pale. "That is not good. Ok relax .Can we get transport to the hospital?"

Richard Fontaine pulled up with the TV van." We can transport her in this. Come on hurry. It going to take 15 or 20 minutes to get to this hospital."

Adama helped lift Sam onto a makeshift stretcher. He held her hand as the two men carried her to the van. 

Gene sat at her feet. "Ok I don't have a way to stop your labor. It's to far along. But I am here to help. Try to relax. Maybe we get there in time."

"Remember Sam the babies are mine. We don't take so long to develop." Adama said reassuringly. "Dr.Salik said you only needed a few more earth weeks. It is not to early for our child to come." He _prayed, prayed it was true_.

" Looks like. Ok here we go." Daniel said

Once they had settled the lines in place they began to consider how to help retrieve the people that were trapped.

" If we dig we would risk a collapse." Teal'c said

"Agreed but we can not leave them there. Maybe we can make a tunnel." Daniel suggested. "It need supports and Its to fragile to do that. To bad you can not transport them out. "

"Good idea but how?" Teal'c said "You don't have transport ring do you?"

"Transporters? Apollo said "No..."

"Wait a second. Teal'c do you remember the portable rings? "

"Yes, They were of Tokra design we would need them to help with it. Or we would need Colonel Carter." Teal's replied they were in Area 51being researched by Dr. McKay before he left for Atlantis."

Samantha was rushed to the hospital and to a room. Adama was at her side worry clearly showing on his face. He held her hand as the contractions began.

Dr. Zee checked Sam even as he called for a medical team. He wanted help_. He was concerned about Sam but he had to perform the surgery or his patient would die.  
_  
"Sam I have to go. Dr. Cassiopia will be here in a few microns as will Dr. Frazier."

"I'm scared Dr.Zee. I don't want to lose my baby."

"Shush Samantha it will be fine ." Adama said soothingly. He looked panicked to his foster son.

"You have time Sam. At least several hours. I should be done in three and be able to assist your doctors should their be need. Have faith." Dr.Zee said

In her years as an SG1 member Samantha Carter had never been so afraid. This fear was not for herself but for her unborn child. Adama held her hand and offered what comfort he could. He to was concerned. He watched his son leave to do the delicate surgery and he wanted for once to be selfish to demand Zee remain and care for his wife. Yet he knew he could not do that for the boy die. Neither he nor Samantha could live with that death on their conscious. Dr.Zee was right Cassiopia was a skilled doctor and the ones aiding them now ere as well. Dr. Janet Frazier came in and went immediately to her friend's side.

"Sam I am just going to do a scan." She said cheerfully "It seems your child is impatient to join us."

"Yes, At least we are on Earth." Sam said she always feared they be off world. _a part of her wanted her baby born here in the United States. As outdated as it might seem she wanted US citizenship for her baby. Odd that it mattered given she was now living mostly off world with her mate.  
_  
Dr.Zee labored long and hard. After four hours he emerged to speak to the young mans family. They been praying in the chapel of the hospital

"Your son Trevor is resting now. We managed to remove the blockage and do repairs. He will need extensive rehabilitation but so far he has responded far better then I had hoped. You may visit him in about 10 centons."

"Thank you..." His worried mother said. "What a centon?" _She still could not believe her son been saved by a boy who appeared to be younger then he was. It reminded her of Doogie Hozier MD. The family however was to grateful to care._

Dr.Zee smiled and excused himself. _He went to find out how Sam was doing. He took a quick shower and entered her birthing room. As he predicted she was still in a long hard labor. He went to the two attending doctors to see if he could help.  
_  
Dr. Janet Frazier and Dr. Cassiopia both agreed that a C- Section was now in mother and child's best interests. They were only awaiting a blood supply to do the surgery.

The critical blood arrived and the three doctors rushed Samantha into surgery. She was in a very bad way as the babies were in a breech position one blocking the other and the cord around the neck of one of the babies. Dr. Frazier assisted Cassiopia as she did the surgery and Dr.Zee carefully monitored her vital signs. It took the collective skill of all three doctors to save their three patients. Adama had been hassled out of the room and like for a millennium passed outside. He was worried sick having been expecting to share in the birth of his child. Jacob Carter sat quietly in a corner and prayed. Over the years he and Sam had grown closer but he still felt a deep regret for their past estrangement. He knew he often failed to be the father she needed. Odd now that he was blended he was a better man. All to often Selmac was that little nagging voice that made his act better. His symbiote had become his best friend. The woman's point of view he could not ignore. He smiled. Sometime he wished he been blended years earlier. He knew most humans would never understand this feeling. Yet it was an other bond he shared with his daughter as she once housed a Tokra herself. He prayed that God would indeed spare his only daughter this one more time. He could not believe given the advances in the universe that woman still could risk death by giving birth. He looked at Adama and saw his friend had the same look on his face. Jacob still could not believe a man so much older was indeed his son-in-law. God certainly had a twisted sense of humor. He smiled given what he knew it was strange that his faith in God was indeed stronger then it ever had been. Fighting Goulds that faked godhood had jaded his views. Yet meeting Adama and his people had helped restore his waning faith. He repented for his doubt and placed his families lives in the hands of a higher power.

The Meep was moved with expert care. They spotted several people alive.

Jack O'Neill and the others returned to help with the rescue.

Jack moved the controls as he motioned for Daniel to bring in the second Meep. It was going to take more then one to get a clear picture.

"Oh boy ."Daniel said what a mess."

"Indeed. "Teal'c replied "It will be hard to remove them without bringing the building down upon them."

"We find a way. Let's move in some Oxygen lines first." O'Neill said. "They need air and it will help them stay awake."

Adama prayed as he sat down finally. He was afraid his pacing was making the nurses worry. He heard one place a call to see if they should offer him a sedative. He reached into his pack and removed a small black book. He opened it and began to read. He wondered if the faith he had in the creator be strong enough? He survived so many lose. Yet losing his wife and baby now destroy him. He had never intended on falling in love again. Yet it has snuck up on him when he planned on only bouncing grandchildren on his knees. Lord have mercy he prayed. I never dreamed I get a second chance please let them be alright. 

The doors opened and Dr.Zee came out. He was followed by Dr.Fraizer.

Both Adama and Jacob rose looking at them expectantly.

"Adama you have two new sons. Both are healthy and whole. Samantha is weak but stable. The birth was hard but she did very well." Dr. Zee said "Cassiopia is helping Sam cleanup. She did not want you to see her all messed up. "Zee was clearly perplexed at this and it made both Jacob and Adama smile.

Janet Friazer went over to Jacob Carter. "The babies each weigh 4 pounds 2 oz. They are breathing well. However... They show signs of having Tokra DNA."

"What?" astounded Jacob asked. "How?"

"They have the same traces of Jolinar that Sam has. What this means we do not know. But it seems that they are recovering at a rapid rate. All I can assume is that they may have inherited the symbiots healing gifts."

The team was relieved they finally gotten the walls stabilized. Daniel had an idea.  
"What if we use those inflate walls?"

"What is that? "Starbuck asked.

"We got them on ps3489.The Ordians use them to build temporary shelters. They are inflatable walls. We could slide them in with the Melp and then blow them up. It offer support so we can dig. The good thing is we can also install a ceiling to protect their heads. "Daniel explained.

Page 6 kobols children

Why is it you all never give planets names?" Starbuck asked "I mean Ps or Px 22i3jk3k ?Who can keep it straight? I ..."

Apollo grinned "We can discuss that latter. Lets just get these folks out."

"Apollo you know I am right! "Starbuck said.

"It used to keep them clear and straight."

Colonel O'Neill laughed out loud" I agree with Starbuck but its the brasses idea to use letters and numbers."

"Don't the people on those planets get annoyed?"

"Starbuck give it a rest "Apollo said lol

The cylons began to launch their ships. They wanted to finish earth and the colonials once and for all.

Dr.Zee worked to stabilize the children and Sam. Finally he was satisfied that mother and babies were resting well. He sat down and looked at the children. They were really handsome children considering they just had been born. He knew that they help keep his mentor young and more then anything give him the will to go on. He thought about it and how old Adama was. It was amazing really. He sent a silent prayer that Adama be well and able to see these children grow up to adulthood. Preferably one that was cylon free.

Well that a good thing. "Jacob said he was amazed. "I for one think the healing gift is wonderful."

Adama frowned not as certain but Sam was well as were his sons. It was enough. He went to see them. Samantha Carter looked lovely. She was holding a baby in each arm.

Adama knocked.

Samantha grinned "Come in and meet our sons." She said smiling.

Adama came in and went to her side. He immediately kissed her forehead "You are well beloved?"

"Yes. I feel wonderful"

Adama looked and blinked. He smiled. "I 'm glad. Now introduce me to our boys. "It seemed joy was universal and no mother remembered the struggle to bring her children to life.

Sam handed him his son. Adama took the boy and smiled. Bright blue eyes stared back at him. He had his mothers light blond hair. His second son was darker. He looked at Dr.Zee.

"They are Identical genetically. But it seems that they are a little different. Perhaps they will be mirrors. I have more tests to run."

"Mirrors?" Sam asked.

"Identical twins but one is left handed and one is right handed." Adama said "I don't care they are perfect. Besides Apollo be please for he a leftly like me."

Sam grinned' Well you can teach him to write then. I am just right handed. What shall we call them?"

"I don't know? Any idea's? Maybe Jakob, Daniel ,Jack or George?"

Sam laughed" OH yeh, I can see that. We would never get to see the boys."

Adama laughed. "Jakob Aries a good name "

"I like it. But I also like Noah ."

Adama smiled. "Noah George. That way all our families are honored."

"Good. I like it. Jakob Aries Carter and Noah George Carter"

"No ,Sam. I would like them to carry my name. Please."

"Jakob Aries Carter Sagan and Noah George Carter Sagan she countered.

"Alright Sam I like that. It honors both our families."

"Adama It will be my name to. I am changing it for you. I have been thinking it be easier for our family."

Adama's eyes had tears in them. _He would never have demanded or asked but this was a great gift to him. _

_Samantha smiled. He truly was an old fashioned man. It was not a bad thing. She filed it for future reference. Yet he loved her enough to not demand change. Yes he was her knight_ ."Here let me feed Noah. He looks hungry." she said

"Well Jakob looks -"Just as Adama would have said hungry his son let out a cry.

Samantha bore her son close and removed her hospital robe. Early on she decided to breast feed her children. It seemed the safest way to pass on antibodies to the babies. She was worried they be at risk for illness due tot he differing DNA she and Adama had. Adama watched as his son suckled his mother's breast and he smiled. He moved Jakob to her other breast and soon both children were eating their first meal. He smiled feeling at peace

As the walls lifted the team worked to add braces. Teal'c grabbed debris and tossed it aside.

Starbuck moved forward with oxygen to be pumped in.

"Hang on in there" Daniel called we are stabilizing the walls now. Don't move. We don't want to risk collapse. We are working as fast and safely as we can to free you all."

"Daniel Jackson I see someone." Teilc said He reached in and pulled out a small child. It was bleeding badly but was still alive." We need a medic."

The child was carefully lifted to the waiting arms of a EMT. It was assessed and treated for the immediate life threatening injuries. Teal'c however wasted no time in drawing out an other child This child a little red headed girl sobbed that her arm hurt. It was clear to Teal'c that it was dislocated but thankfully she was not cut anywhere. She to be handed to emergency medical personnel. Daniel was more then grateful for their timely arrival. He knew that many were still afraid of the colonials. This group was from Ireland. He was saddened that these guest to the United States had been hurt while visiting. As they worked they heard the soft lilt of the Irish voices singing to help keep their courage up.

He was shy of commitment. But then many men are. "Look A word of advice. Don't wait to long or the moment can pass. I know that. Meeting Adama made me value each micron." Samantha said

"I will think about it. "Brie said Colonel O'Neill decided it be wise to make his present know he knocked loudly.

"The President looked over the videos. The damage was beyond belief. Worse then he ever seen in his life. Yet Earth had survived somehow thanks to their new allies and friends. He read the reports and knew in about half an hour he was going to have to go on national and international television and explain what had just happened. He took a long drink of cold water. He could not find the words to explain the danger the whole of Earth was now in. His only comfort was that for once the Russian and Chinese were in full agreement to working together. At least for the moment. China had mobilized over Three million ground troops to help fight any cylon invasion. He hoped that they not have to tackle them alone. He knew that it was going to be a long hard fight. He rose as the Chinese premier and Russian president entered the oval office." Well men its time to tell the world we finally made peace. If only temporarily. That humanities survival matters more then political differences."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The three men entered a room where the leaders of the Earth were waiting. The camera flashed as the media for the first time saw all of Earth united as one people.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the press. We called you here today to explain the events of the last few days. "The President said.

Even as he spoke, the other leaders also began to explain each in their native Tongues. A collective shock went through the crowd as what many had begun to suspect was confirmed. Humanity was not alone and it was indeed being threatened by aliens.

The world was stunned at what their leaders were telling them.

"Panic will do us no good we must deal with what is. There is however positive news. We have for the last several years been conducting reconisces missions off world through a device we call a star gate. "The President paused as this set in" we have several powerful allies. Earth is not alone in this war against the Gould and the cylons. We have discovered many worlds that have human populations on them. We also discovered the allies of other races. We now ask the public to prepare for a long hard dangerous war. I can not state clear enough that we are in a fight for our very survival. As evidenced here. We set aside our differences in the general interests of human survival."

"The Russian Federation wished to thank the United States and China for sharing this time with us. We have ordered 25 of our rockets to launch and carry supplies up to the colonials. Our Allies in China have donated 2 kilotons of Rice and Beans along with several minerals the colonials have asked for. The Americans have sent us 2 kilotons of Corn and Wheat . We have supplied the rockets and fuels as the Americans are currently unable to launch due to the cylon attack on Huston. Our Ballistic missiles have taken out several small cylons ships as have the American and Chinese batteries. Our European allies have been supplying up to the minute intelligence."

The Chinese Primer looked out and Addressed the people of Taiwan and China." we are one people and we must forget our rivalries. We would like to have the PRC and twain have a joint mission to the tkra and colonial fleet. We have been offered a chance to help save our world. We have the luxury of vast resources and population to produce the materials needed to defend Earth. We in the PRC however would like the aid of our brothers and sisters in twain to that effect all travel restrictions have been lifted." 

A reporter stood up and asked a question" How do we know we can trust these new comers?"

The President looked at him and said "Because for the past few years they have been giving us technology. The cure for Cancer that was announced earlier this year came as a direct collaboration with one of their greatest healers. "If they are so smart why did they just not give us the cure?" She asked.

"Because they are slightly different then we are in physiology. I am told it is on a cellular level. Some DNA and RNA differences. However within a year we will have cures not only for Breast Cancer, Lung Cancer and Skin Cancer but for Parkinson's. "

"The reporter was stunned" They are just giving it to us? For Free?"

The president smiled" Yes...All they ask is our help. "

"So Mr. President we must depend on these strangers for our defenses?"

The President looked at his Chinese and Japanese counterparts. For the first time in Years he was grateful for their production capacity.

"No... Behold. If you will all look to that field." He pointed and before the astonished reporters eyes the Prometheus appeared. Surrounded by Vipers.

"Look on the screen at Beijing." IN Teminenaman square an other larger ship appeared. It was held again as large as the Prometheus. In Moscow an other ship appeared as did one in Tokyo and Devenshire England. All together there were 12 small ships. Each housing several vipers. "We have the equivalent on two battle stars in vipers."

"What's a battle star?" A reporter called.

A shadow passed over the city. "Look up. That is a battle star." Adama said as he joined them "The Galactica" The whole city was covered in the great ships shadow.

"Oh God!!" Cried a reporter

Several other were openly stunned. The president looked and smiled it had been worth it to silence the overly vocal press core.

TV and internet cameras were raised to gain the best view. Even as they watched the mighty Galactica launched Silver Spar Squadron. The shinning vipers flew over the crowed further stunning them. 

The Chinese Primer smiled and said "If you ladies and gentleman will follow us we have some people for you all to meet. Their leader Commander Adama is waiting at a reception. Your president has set up a meet and greet. That is how you say it?"

"Yes ,it is ."The president said smiling he was glad the other world leaders were helping take the spotlight off of him. He knew it was for their own benefit ,but it gave a clear indication of the new level relations had taken. He hoped it would go on for peace was good for everyone.

President Reason addressed the crowd once more "The United States has two such ships with a 3rd due off the line any day. You see here the Prometheus and the Dautilus is on Patrol in the space above the Galactica. We will need more engineers, pilots, medical personnel. I call on all Americans to volenteers to help fight this enemy. I know it is a difficult concept to face. However we are facing extinction as a race. "He paused to let this sink in." We can and must meet the enemy in the stars. If they get a foothold here on Earth we will be doomed. "

"Sir, how can such ships function? Do they have artificial gravity?" Diana Palmer asked

"Yes they do. Gravity and an onboard life support system. "The President Answered

"How many people are needed to man such ships?"

"The Prometheus needs a crew of 120 people. 30 pilots who rotate shifts of duty as the ship can only carry 6 vipers. The rest are techs, officers and medical staff." President Reason explained.

"Why can our current military not fight this war?" George Kennedy asked.

"They are currently upgrading many personnel. However we need reserve troops. Our goal is to be able to launch 500 vipers from either the ships or ground bases in 3 months time. These pilots in addition to the Galactica 4 squadrons will be our mainline defense. Many of our current aircraft are in retrofit to engage any cylons or Gould gliders that slip past them. This is the other reason we are calling for new pilots. We do not want to tax the backup pilots. While it may seem hard to understand their role will be vital. They will be the last line of air defenses against an enemy that is likely to staff a school or hospital or do a suicide run into the pentagon." This question was answered once again by the President. _A silence fell over as it began to sink in. This war was going to affect every ones lives. _

We need to negotiate a peace treaty." Claude Galleon called out.

Commander Adama approached the world leaders. They had all expected this.

His form was impressive a tall man who towered over the Earth leaders. His dress uniform a stark contrast to their civilian clothing.

"Peace with the cylons. Yes...We considered it once. Look at the screen behind me please. The images you will see are from 20 yearns ago. The transmissions you will hear are unedited and true." He raised his had as the screen went on" If you have a weak stomach I suggest you look away."

As he spoke the screen lit up.

"Oh Lord No" Then an explosion as a single viper exploded. Then more firing as the cylons pounced on the fleet at cimatar.

An other feed came in Showing Serine talking to the camera and the glorious peace they would soon enjoy after a 1000 yearns of war.

Even as she finished the background exploded and cylon raiders strafed the gathered human crowds. 

Cutting back they say the Atlantia explode and the fleet on fire.

Feeds from every colony were shown every where cylons were attacking. Even as the battle stars tried to defend themselves against suicide runs.

The crowd feels silent and some were sick. _Even though it had been so long ago. Adama looked out at them his gaze unflinching. There been much debate about this. But in the end he knew Earth had to know the horrible truth.  
_  
"That pilot he must have provoked them." The reporter said.

Adama gaze caught him and he flinched. Apollo was ready to attack him but Adama caught him." That pilot was Ensign Zac. He was on a routing patrol with the Flight leader of the Galactica Captain Apollo."

"What Apollo does leave him to save his own neck?"

"Father "Apollo said

Adama was busy watching Apollo and did not see Starbuck who flattened the man.

"NO, Captain Apollo did his duty and warned the fleet but President Adar refused to listen. He left his younger brother alone so he could warn us and save the colonies. Only we were betrayed by one of our own and we ... we had to flee."

"Stand down Starbuck. "Adama ordered." We show you this so you know there can be no negotiation with pure evil. With any force or creed that believes they are the superior race. That their mode of life is the only way to live. When facing such evil it must be destroyed utterly or it will destroy you."

Doctor Zee faced the crowds the cylons standard orders are to terminate all humans. Men women children. We are like cockroaches to them a pestilence to be destroyed. They rarely take prisoners unless they are seeking intelligence. Captain Cree."

Captain Cree stepped forward "Trust me if they catch you. If they let you live...You pray for death." He raised his left hand that was scared and slightly malformed." I refused to allow them to fully repair the damage so it stands as a reminder of how the cylons talk to you."

The reporter turned and was sick.

The questions stopped as the world watched the destruction of the colonies.

Four hours latter-

Adama smiled and looked at General Hammond" This is good news. Perhaps we can gain a full fleet again. General perhaps you could use more crewmen?"

"Yes we could. With the new ship and the new gun stars you have ordered. Dr. Zee have we determined the skills of these potential recruits?"

"Yes general. We have a wide range from medicals to engineers. Of course I think a lot of the reason is people are eager to see the newest technology we brought." Dr.Zee said smiling.

"I am certain this is true. However I'll take what we can get. "General Hammond said laughing hard "We will send the list to the command central perhaps they can select the best possible candidates for each section and area."

"Yes ,that seems the best option. "Adama said agreeing.

The recruiters smiled as they took names. It was a field day for them. However many were disappointed to learn that most wanted to go straight into the colonial services.

"Look I don't want to be a marine or a sea bee I just want to fly one of those ships. Where do I sign up for that?" A young woman asked "It is an awesome ship. I always wanted to go to the stars."

A colonial recruiter smiled. "This way miss. You must take several test to be admitted to the academy. We also have a great need of technical staff. Its no shame to be the one repairing these machines either. In fact they are even more important."

"Really...Well I am good at electronics. I am an engineering student at Cal tech."

The colonial Corporal had no idea what that meant but from the light in his marine counterparts eyes it had to be good.

"Have her test for Engineering and computer operations." He said

"No problem. This way misses." The corporal said smiling" So do you have plans for this evening? Perhaps I could show you around."

Colonel Jack O'Neill suddenly found that he and his team were instant celebrity's. Becoming the face of earth defenders. He ducked into his cabin and sighed. The reporters made Anubis seem tame in their ruthless pursuit of a story.

Brie giggled as she saw him peak out the door dressed in fishing gear all the way up to hip boots.

"So did you catch anything?" Brie asked

Jack scowled "No. Blasted reporters were making so much noise the fish all hide away. You would think I could catch a break just once. I had wanted to cast a line for a month now. "He tossed the gear down in disgust as Brie came over to his side. She wrapped her arms around him" That is alright Jack. I made some dinner for you. It is nothing to fancy but. It should be done in half a centar. Go on and clean up."

"Alright...What did you make?" He asked hoping she backed the salmon he had in the freezer.

"Baked Salmon Jack. It almost done." She said "Off with you now."

He grinned "You are a mind reader."

"No I just figured it improve your mood as you were not likely to catch anything today."

Jack scowled but then winked showing he could take her good natured teasing ."What about you?"

"I am having a spinach salad. You know I don't' like meat." Brie said

Jack grinned and headed off like a cat who caught the cream.

This is truly amazing. "Daniel said as he walked across the fields He could now see the crops growing. Crops that had only been planted 2 days ago.

"Yes , It still surprised me and I have been dealing with the colonials for over a six months now." Hector Alonzo said" If this new technique of theirs works we can effectively end world hunger. Dr.Zee newest machine is able to seed the clouds. That is to make rain. It sounds crazy but it works well. The added bonus is he simply adds the nutrients to the rain so it falls evenly over the field. My yield is 3 times what it once was. The additional crop until recently has been sent straight to the fleet. Feeding them was a priority after making the farm a viable financial concern. In truth without the help from Troy and Dillion my family would have lost our home. Instead we prosper and have found a way to help all of humanity. The new crops they have given us this talon plant is remarkable. It is on the order of a squash or potato but it is leafy as well. The whole plant can be used. Come inside and Maria will treat you to a pie made from it."

Daniel followed him even as he examined the plant he held. The implications were staggering. Talon more then any other gift from the people of the fleet would save lives. Even as they spoke the first wave of the planed was being distributed across Africa. It would they hoped end hunger. The ways it could be used the varieties were staggering. It would merely take time to explore all its uses.

Is there not a risk of run off damaging the water supply?" Daniel asked

"No, That is one of the amazing things. He is seeding the clouds with biodegradable nutrients. It hard to understand how he does it. In fact If I had not tested the ground water myself I might not have believed it possible. But it is true. In fact the chemicals are actually helping to clean the water." Hector explained.

Daniel raised a brow. Skeptical but interested.

Gloria came running up to the duo. "Dad can I borrow the truck? I need to go get some milk and other groceries from town. We ran out. Jake and Moonstone are going with me. They will help carry the supplies."

Hector smiled handing her the keys. "Go on. But could you stop at the feed story as well. I promised to pick up that feed for Satan."

"No problem. The boys can get it to." She said smiling. "And his name is Angel now Dad."

Daniel looked at Hector curious to what was going on. The older man just chuckled

Several children from the age of 8 to 12 followed Gloria. She helped pull several into the back of the truck. Before they could leave for town they had to unload the straw. She tossed a bale to the nearest child. Daniel was about to go over and help as the bales were quite heavy. He was shocked to hear.

"Come on Gloria toss me an other one. It is only about 50 pounds. "The youth was only about 8 and was not straining at all to carry the bale.

Hector put his arm on Daniel shoulder "The children are from the fleet Daniel. They can each carry more then 2 of those bales. Most can easily lift over 100 pounds or more. Troy and Dillion carry over 300 pounds at a time. More if no one is looking."

Daniel was amazed "How?"

"The gravity here is less then 1/2 of the fleet. So they are naturally stronger. "Hector explained.

"How can they be so much stronger? Would they not adapt?"

" It is an unknown Daniel. In time perhaps. Yet inside the bio domes the gravity is colonial so perhaps not." Hector said

Daniel watched as the children carried the supplies into the barns. The youth dismounted the horse and began to brush it down..

"Why did you call that horse a demon?"

"Well Daniel he was ill for a long time. People believed he was crazy / loco but Dillion healed him.. From Devil to Angel with a touch to their medical Devices." Hector explained.

A week latter...

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Earth and the 12 colonies of man. It seems much has happened in the last week. We have discovered lost brethren who have helped us repel an attack from enemies Earth did not even know it had. We have finally managed to achieve mankind or at least Earth long dream of world peace and cooperation. "President Reason paused." We have finally realized that our similarities far out weigh our differences. To this end I am going to suggest to congress that the United States join the new alliance. We will not lose our nationhood instead we will become a part of the world government. In the past we attempted to mediate peace and prosperity through the United Nations. While its efforts were well intentioned results as we all know have not always been as positive as we would like. So to this end we need a new world government and defensive forces. I am going to suggest we create a new military called United Earth Defense Forces. In a sense we have already begun building this arsenal to defend humanity. Many brave men and women have joined or are in the process of joining the colonial military or their own countries military. While this is a good short term goal we will need to face the Gould and cylons as a united world. I am asking congress to authorize the creation of this force it will work hand in hand with our allies of Great Britain, Canada, Russia, China and any other nation that wishes to join. "The president looked at the tela prompt." my fellow Americans. I love this great nation and I will always believe we are unique and special. Yet we can not keep ourselves isolated any longer. We need our friends and our new found family from the stars. We must maintain pride in who we are so that we can help lead into a new world where all mankind will be free and safe. Thank you and God Bless America and the world." 

Across the globe there was collective shock. One world government? Who would lead? American Senators from the opposing Parties immediately were outraged. Yet some considered it with care. What was the point of maintaining separate militaries? It was expensive and it would divide the needed resources. Also there was the question of man power. Many in the military were already asking to be transferred to the Colonial Military. In addition the Russians and the Chinese had already signed on. What would happen if America did not follow suit would they be shut out? The United Kingdom of Great Britain had already joined the alliance. Already her troops were transferring to the Colonial services. The Royal Marines were forming the new back bone of the ground forces. Even the Colonials seemed impressed with their levels of training and skill. Prince Eric himself was the new Commander and Chief of the new Royal Colonial Marines. His unit was already preparing to engage the cylons.

Princess Eloise arrived in Washington DC. There was a certain ironic twist to this. She thought as she was greeted by cheering crowds. It had become clear that they were not just figure heads. She and her brother the Crown Prince had become their government once more. It had now been made clear that they as royalty held the keys to a defensive force that protected not only England but a large part of Europe as well. Her Cousin Anastasia had managed to trigger a similar devise in the USSR. Russian authorities like those in her country were still reeling in shock. The first shock being the weapon the second being that they had not killed off all those with Royal blood in the Revelation. More importantly that they could not do so, as the Princess was needed to activate their defensives. It was Royal blood and royal activation codes that triggered defenses. She smiled as her cousin ran to greet her. She was dressed in a Soviet Colonel uniform. A second shock that had almost given the Russian Premier a heart attack. His closest Military aid was not who and what he believed her to be.

"Cousin it is good to see you alive and well. I see that they dragged you along. I wonder if this is going to help resolve issues or cause a bigger mess."

"Very funny. It is hardly my fault. After all everyone knows Grandfather was a bite of a ladies man in his salad days. Why did they think they only got all of his children?" She was laughing. She turned to face her leader. " You have no need to worry I will try to over throw you sir. I may be royal blood but I am on the distaff side of the family."

"If they even think of hurting you…."The princess warned. "The cylons will seem like friends."

"Have no fear. The Colonel is a valuable aide."

Was the careful response. The shock wore off quickly. The Russian realized he had been feeling rather smug as they had suffered far less surprises then their American counterparts. This revelation was merely a reminder that the world had changed forever. He decided to consider it a positive thing. A chance to correct tragic errors. He also knew his nation needed a uniting force. A young beautiful princess who happened to be a party member and a decorated officer could not hurt. He had learned the hard way that sometimes one had to be pragmatic.

"Adama I have finished the test on the children. It appears that they are normal hybrid /human children. The only difference is that the Tkora DNA has given them a much stronger Immune system. They have already recovered from their births and seem alert and sound." Dr. Zee said. "I can only theorize that Sam's and Jolinar bonded on a molecular level. This is what allowed the DNA to be passed on. At this point I believe it will only be a benefit to them. They may even inherit the healing abilities. "

Adama smiled "Well then perhaps that is a good thing. Less childhood colds and tummy aches."

Dr. Zee looked confused but Jacob burst out laughing.

Sam and Janet were dressing the boys. They each got small jumpers that were pale blue. They had been a gift from General Hammond and each had the SGC symbol on the front.

Janet smiled and said. "The General certainly lacks subtlety. "

"What? Oh, yes he does. Do you know he contacted the Air Force Academy and told them that there might be two new candidates from my family."

"No, He did not?"

"Yes, Janet they asked when they could enroll"

She burst out laughing "What he say 2006"

"Yes. They thought he was joking." Sam said.

"Well Sam you and your brother are both top rated scientists and your father was/is a General. Your own career Colonial aside has progressed rapidly. Of course they would be interested in your family. Especially given the current situation with so many promising youth joining the Colonials." Janet replied

"Janet I joined them. I honestly see no reason not to. The days of an American military are gone. We must be a united human force."

"Sam…. Maybe. Perhaps I am not as trusting as you are."

"Janet, Adama would do nothing to harm us. They have helped us drive the Gould back and we are better prepared then ever against a cylon attack."

"Sam , I am sorry but we really did not need an other enemy. So much has changed. It is like we never knew our world at all."

"Perhaps it is as the world should have been?"

"Maybe." Janet said "Then again maybe I just miss having you at the SGC." She said to lighten the mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

2007/9/18

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brei, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

Star Gate the Key to Earth Part II

(Conversation with Janet a week earlier)

"Janet I miss you all to. Adama is my husband now. It would be the same if I had married Joe or someone else." Sam said she was a little hurt that her fiend was so wary of her husband and his people. The Colonials had given them so much and asked for so little. She had to admit she had expected more cooperation and friendliness for her former associates. She had expected issues with Senator Kinsley and others, but not from the SGC.

"Adama we must go. I fear that the we have much to do. Sam also needs to rest. I am certain Dr. Frazier would agree." Dr. Zee said

Reluctantly Adama nodded. "Sam I have to go check the rescue progress. Please rest I will be back latter this evening."

"I am a little." Tired Sam said. She fell back asleep and her family and friends departed there was still much to do.

------------------------------------------------------

'Sir we need to develop a closer alliance with the colonials. I know we are a brave and strong people. They cylons and Gould however are a threat we need not handle alone. I see no point in fighting and depleting all of our populations when we can gain advantage by creating an alliance."

"Oh nice cousin Anastasia. Make us the cannon fodder." Eloise said laughing even if she knew this was a sound strategy to use with the Premiere who had survived World War II and seen the Soviet Union so devastated.

"Well you English need to be useful for something." her cousin said grinning.

"Wisely stated Colonel. " He said winking and then marking her military rank. "While the defensive systems you activated are impressive they do have limitations. I agree. " He looked at the Princess" Go speak with your kindred. Perhaps it is well that you still have family in the west. Coordinate efforts. I am authorizing you to begin preliminary talks with her. I will see about the colonials. Never again will Russia burn as it did in the last great war." He accepted her salute and went to see the others.

"That was close." The princess said.

The colonel raised a brow. "He is a good man. I have trusted him as far as I could. He has been like an Uncle or father figure to me. It hurt that I never could totally confide in him."

"Well let us hope he bears no grudge. We need him. He is more reasonable then many of his predecessors. This perhaps just speeded up the peace process. "

"I agree. We have found our way there even without the cylons and Gould but it helps it go better then maybe they can be a blessing."

"Oh, for the Russian Pragmatism, I suppose you are right. Better to fight them then each other." Her cousin agreed laughing hard.

--------------------------

Several days latter the United Nations convened. The Earth's leaders listened as and watched video feeds about the colonies. They now knew they had human allies. There was a heated debate but in the end it was agreed that a new joint government needed to be formed. Earth would need to become one government if it was to survive.

The American Congress was enraged. They could not believe that they would be sacrificing their nation's security to the newly formed EDF.

Senator Kinsey called a press conference "I believe that President Reason has acted illegally. I am going to ask that he be impeached and charged with Treason against the American people. I am also going to cut off all funding for the defense department until such a time that they can be guaranteed to represent and work only for The United States of America. Our troops took an oath to defend our country not the world."

Jack O' Neill was flipping through the channels when he landed on INN and saw this press conference. He began to curse under his breath even as he grabbed the phone to report this newest problem to General Hammond. It seemed even now their former enemy was causing difficulties. Sometime he was worse then the Gould and cylons combined.

"Senator are you not worried that the Colonials will take offence? " Barbra Hunter asked

"Why would We care. We are the most powerful nation on earth. We do not need to go begging to aliens." Kinsey Stated firmly.

Several reporters shifted uneasily. "So you are saying we do not need their medical technology even if it is saving lives. That we do not need their Battle stars to defend the United States and Earth?" Geroldo Lopez asked

"We are not a in need of aliens to tell us what to do. We have only their word to what caused the war. Between The Colonials and the SGC we have been placed at risk for no legitimate reason."

"With respect Senator they attacked us." Barbra said

"Of course they did we were shielding their enemies."

The reporters kept shouting questions and Jack got more angry with each word the Senator uttered. _He wondered briefly if he get locked up or a medal if he shot the loud mouth?_

-----------------------

President Reason watched the news cast with deep sadness. He and Kinsey had never gotten along but this was a very personal blow. He had spent most of his adult life in service of the United States and loved his country. He however wanted it to survive and lead. He was not giving away its power merely accepting that one nation could not do it all. He picked up the phone.

"Yes General Hammond I have seen the broadcast. I will deal with it. Have no concerns. Kinsey has over stepped this time. I will address the public tonight and explain my reasons for seeking this new alliance."

"Yes sir. I am beginning to think the Gould are less of a problem."

"I agree general. But we must handle this diplomatically."

"Yes Mr. president. We stand with you sir. You have made the best choice for us."

"Thank you George that means a lot." he said _as he hug up. He had work to do. Reason began to compose the most important speech of his career. He had to convince the public that this was the best chance America had to survive and thrive as a nation._

------------------

Dr. Zee watched the tape with sadness. They had given American many things despite his reservations about it. In truth he trusted the British far more. They had openly accepted them. It was amazing when one considered that their history had been completely rewritten. Yet the young and old of the United Kingdom embraced their colonial relatives as if they never been parted. They seemed to have no fear that their culture would be overwhelmed. Instead they eagerly sought out knowledge. Dr. Zee knew part of it was pride. Pride that their country had the means to repel invaders and that their royal house was key to protecting earth. Then there was the fact that he had saved their ambassador.

Dr. Zee smiled as he watched the newest recruits drilling. Their style was vastly different and far more formal then the colonial but Dr. Zee considered this a good thing. While he knew the colonial military was brave and loyal a little extra discipline would not hurt either. To many more of his father's and Apollo's stunts and his hair be as gray as Adama's.

-------------------------------

Janet watched he news and wondered why it always had to be so complicated. _She would admit to herself alone that she had some concerns. The concerns however were more about humanity as a whole. How dare Kinsey put them all at risk. They had received more medical advances and new technology in the last six months then Earth had developed in the last 100 years. The economy was beginning to grow strong from the production of war materials. Not since World War II had America's industrial capacity been utilized to such and extent. He would risk angering Americas allies he was an idiot. Not for the first time she regretted they had saved his sorry butt form the Gould._

Anastasia watched the news and smiled. The American was a fool. _She was just Russian enough to enjoy this fact. It seemed American arrogance was going to benefit the USSR. She placed a call to the Primer suggesting he contact Commander Tigh and Commander Adama and offer to pick up any slack America was giving. After all there were thousands of workers in Russia who would benefit from the jobs America was tossing away._

Adama watched the news and for the first time in yearns his temper exploded. He tossed a bottle against the wall.

Sam looked up startled. She could see his anger.

"Why… We came here seeking refuge this is true. We have been open honest and shared all we have with your people. We did not come as beggars."

"Adama Kinsey has always been a fool. He is only one senator."

"A powerful one. One who can stop the payments. Perhaps we have chosen the wrong allies."

Sam flinched as if struck. Adama radiated rage. "The new contracts will go else where we can not risk an interruption in the production schedule. " He picked up a PADD. "The UK has the facilities we need. They are older but they can work. A skilled work force. Then the USSR also. Yes we will move the contract for the new vipers."

"Adama Detroit and Cleveland need the jobs." Sam said "Please do not let Kinsey's stupidity harm those people."

Adam went over and began to clean the mess he made. "Kinsey can explain to them why they are not getting the contracts. I am sorry Sam but we must ensure production. We also have to be certain the workers get paid. It is decided. They may apply for the next contract if Kinsey and his people reconsider their attitudes."

"Adama please." She begged.

"It is decided Sam. I already have offers." he looked at the PADD once more. Anya and Eric offered their factories and I have accepted.

Sam sighed. "Kinsey is not going to be happy."

Adama smiled." Good. Anya , Eloise and Eric are allies I trust. If your country wishes to join their ranks then they should act as willing to give what we need for our mutual survival."

Sam sighed but knew Adama was right.

-------

General Hammond came into the room he had heard the last part. He went over to Adama and said' We can not allow one idiot to damage our peoples friendship."

"General to much is at stake for us to argue. If and when we once more have your governments support the contracts can be reviewed." Adama said firmly. "It is done. Sire Uri and his team are on their way to England and then Russia. We will have the vipers we need on time."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

2007/9/18

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brei, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

Complications and Family time

_This turn of events was not something that would please the president. _General Hammond shook his head. He left Adama and Samantha to call and report this turn of events. _How could Kinsey be so damned arrogant and foolish. He should have known that a man like Adama was not one that could be pushes around_. _He thought about the plants and the jobs that those cities needed. He wondered if this act might finally bring the Senator down. One had to hope. He went to his office to make the call._

Two hours latter the news was out and there were several angry editorials.

General Hammond took questions from the press and sighed.

"General how do you feel about the contracts going to Great Britain?" David Frazier asked.

" I am just glad we will soon be getting the vipers we need. I am certain that if and when our governments can reach an agreement the United States will gain production facilitates. The most important issue however is that we gain the vipers we need to protect the planet. It should be the most key issue not who builds them. I can sympathize with Senator Kinsey's concerns but, I also know we need the ships. Britain and the Soviets are our allies. I am just glad they stepped up for Earth."

"Sir are you not afraid that this move will threaten our alliance?" David Reynolds asked.

"I am very concerned Mr. Reynolds but I am just a soldier. I can not appropriate the funds to buy the materials or pay the workers. Removing the production from Detroit and Cleveland was not done to punish America as Senator Kinsey is saying. No Commander Adama simply does not wish to risk a delay in delivery or risk not being able to pay the workers for their work. It seems he was afraid that good people would put in honest hard labor and then because of the failure of the Senate to pay for the materials and work that these folks would be left holding checks that would bounce. He is in fact trying to be honest and fair. The colonials are fully aware that many people in those area desperately need work however if they work they would lose their unemployment and then when the checks bounced they be in a worse situation. I think he was simply trying to ensure fair treatment. Of course the Senator never considered those people needs when he spoke of national pride."

"Is it your feeling then that America will be left behind?"

"Mr. Reynolds how can we not fall behind? We have made promises that Senator Kinsey is now trying to back out of. How can the Colonials risk trusting us. We been lucky so far but frankly we need then far more then they need us. Our forces are hard working and brave. But we need the technology of the Colonials, Azgard and Tokra to survive this war."

A week latter-

Adama read the reports soon they would have a housing for a majority of their people. _The new colonies were coming together at a much faster pace then he could have ever hoped for. Soon the Seabees would be moving back to Earth. He thanked the Lords that Kinsey had no idea of the fact that the Navy was helping build their new homes. He smiled at that. The backlash to the senator had him back peddling and trying to save his career. The American people were outraged at his actions. Between his posturing over this and his arrogant remarks to Dr.Zee he had burned a lot of bridges. He was now one of the most disliked people in Washington. On the bright side it curtailed any chance he had of running for president_.

Sam came in holding the babies. "Adama could you give me a hand. It is time to feed them."

Adama set down his stylis and went to her side. He took Jakob and went to one of the rockers they had in his quarters. He took a bottle from Sam. "I can not believe how fast they are growing."

"I know I am amazed. Adama I think that they will have your eyes."

Adama grinned at his wife and nodded. "I am most pleased with that fact."

Same chuckled and knew he was proud of their children. "So will you be able to join me for dinner?"

"Yes, I am done here for now. I have some good news. Our first colony's housing is completed. While it is not fancy it will house over a 1000 people."

"That is great news. I suppose the Seabees will be coming home then?" Sam asked.

"Yes, However many have asked to stay. It seems they like the world we have been given." Adama said "I believe Admiral Hall is considering it. He asked me if it was possible to build a Navy base there. I told him that the council would need to vote on it. However the idea has merit if only because it will make life more comfortable for the Navy men and women who are helping us build. We still have several other cities to put up. Many of the original Sailors will be rotated home but more will go soon."

"Well they do say join the Navy and Energize your life. " Sam said laughing.

"Indeed they do." Adama said agreeing with a smile. He set now sleeping son in a crib and went to watch Sam as she changed the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

2007/9/19

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brei, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

Enraged Congress

"What do you mean we will not be getting those plants. I thought the colonials agreed each nation should have its own Production facilities." Senator Burnside of Michigan demanded of President Reason.

"What did you and Kinsey think would happen Fred? You threatened to cut off funding and did this big I won't be dictated to routine. Adama is not some political hack who you can intimidate. He is a skilled diplomat who has his own people to worry about. He already had lost some faith in us due the idiocy of the NID a branch of service you and Kinsey's committee oversea. Now this grandstanding. What did you think would happen? He would roll over and just be dictated to? If you thought that then you are as big a fool as Kinsey is."

"Kinsey may not always be the most diplomatic but he is right. There is no reason we should be dictated to by these aliens!"

"Damn it Fred they saved our collective asses. They don't give a damn about our petty ideological differences. They care about all of humanity surviving."

"Sure but who will rule us when we win Ron? Have you thought about that? They have been at war for a thousand years. Are you seriously suggesting we buy into that?"

"I don't think there was a choice. And I agree with Adama sooner or latter the cylons would have found us. At least now we have a chance."

"Right, as long as we kiss the Colonial's feet and that Bastard child Dr. Zee."

The president rose clearly angry. "Tell me Fred how would you feel if some abused Ashley?"

"I would kill them of course." He said not getting the point.

"Well Dr. Zee for all intensive purposes is Adama's grandson so stop being an ass. Of course he protects the boy and you are only angry because that bastard kid is smarter then you and eye and all of congress combined." President Reason did not flinch at the icy glare he got.

Several congressional leaders seemed to actually listen however Senator Burnside would not. "You always spoke of being proud to be American and that the Soviets were the Evil Empire now you want us to be friends and play together. What have they done to you?"

A very patient president said "While I still dislike the Soviet Unions past actions we can not deny that they have been very open. Do you not see this is what we have needed. As dangerous as the Cylons and the Gould are they have done one thing. They have forced many of us to rethink our world view. We can no longer be just American or Just Russian. We must be human."

"That sound like Treason to me." Burnside said "Sorry Kinsey and I may not always agree but in this I have to. Those Aliens are a danger to us. We have not even tried for peace with the Cylons. I agree with France on this one we should at least talk to them."

"I don't know Fred. " A senator from Maine said "They don't seem to care much. I came here to listen and then make up my mind. Mr. President you can count on my support."

President Reason smiled and took his hand.

"We will be trying to stop you sir. I am sorry I just do not agree with this. Peace not war is the answer. Maybe we could be the neutral party." Burnside said "Good day sir." He rose and left several other members following clearly not willing to budge.

"I think I can persuade a few votes sir. It will be close but as you said it is more then America on the line and in a practical since my people want those jobs." Senator Howard from Ohio said softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Senator Burnside called a press conference.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press I am here to say that we your representatives will not sell you out to the warring Colonials. We will find and seek peace with the Cylons and the Gould. We are all civilized beings and war is a waste of resources."

Richard Fontaine could not believe what he was hearing. "Sir we were attacked."

"Because we were shielding the Colonials. If not for them we would have been safe. They had no right to bring their war to us."

"Sir Commander Adama says they will kill all humans to the youngest child." Richard Fontaine said.

"We have no proof of that." Burnside said "I am supporting Senator Kinsey's call to impeach President Reason. We will along with our allies seek to negotiate a peace."

"Sir does this mean we wont help out our colonial allies."

"Congress has made no such alliance." Burnside said "That is all we have for today."

There was a stunned silence as he walked out refusing to answer anymore questions.

_Is he insane thought Richard. We need the colonials._

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

2007/9/19

A/N: This is a work that actually Started about 5 years ago so bear with me on it.

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brei, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

The New Colonies

Adama stepped through the newly delivered Star Gate at looked at the world his people would soon call New Caprica. The atmosphere was clean and crisp. The moon was wild and untamed but there was a beauty to it that was remarkable. He took Sam's hand as they walked to the hill top where the city of New Kobol would be built. Already the Sea Bee's had begun construction after finishing the other bases in record time. That was not to say more building would not be needed but rather that the basics had been set. Living quarters and an airfield for their vipers. He smiled as he thought of the mountain he had found to build their home on. Today he was taking Sam there. They had decided to keep her home on Earth but to construct a family compound here. He had over 2000 hectares of land for his family. He had decided that he would use this space as a family compound. A place where Apollo, Athena and all of his extended family could visit often. His investments on Earth had made him wealthy once more and he had no intention of not providing well for his new family. Now that Sam was outside of the American military her own inventions were being patented in her name which had also steadily increased the family fortune. Adama smiled wealth had never really mattered to him. He had in fact taken it for granted as he had always been from the upper classes. However the holocaust had showed him the value of having expendable currencies. So now he would ensure his family was protected. He also had plans to build several small ships as a precaution. Never again would he leave people behind. He was of a royal house and he would now start reminding his people of this. He would do all he could to ensure they all lived healthy and happy lives. As the Lords in the past did Adama intended to provide for all under his care.

Sam was happier then she ever could remember being. She was with Adama and safe and secure. She had her children and work she found challenging. After the attack on Earth she was tired and needed a break. SG 1 had been saving the planet for over 7 years and still the congress condemned them. It had been an easy choice to leave and Seal with the man who stolen her heart. For many years she had loved Jack O'Neill and it had been impossible. He could never let go of the fact she had been blended. Not even after enduring a similar event. Oh they had both used the regulations as an excuse but the fact was they were not willing to risk their careers or make a change to get what they thought they wanted. When Adama had come along he had wasted no time. Sam still blushed when she considered she had slept with him that very first night. However it had awakened her from a deep dark place. A place where she was so lonely she often cried herself to sleep at night. Yet this man had taken her hand and simply danced with her. She had suddenly felt safe and secure and when he had defended her he became her Knight in shining armor. She loved him all the more because he had tried not to fight. It was only latter when he tended her wounds with such gentle care that she felt the stirrings of something more. His look was possessive and kind. As if he would cherish her forever. She found it all to easy to take his hand and lead him to her room. What had followed had been the best loving of her life. They had been wild and gentle, demanding and giving all with in a single night. She felt it would have been enough for her if that had been all he had wanted but it was only the beginning. Soon she was with him every micron she could. Now almost a year latter she wondered how she had lived without him. His drive and desire to see his people safe and protect earth had become hers. Now on this new world she was seeing the rewards of his struggle a new home for them and their children.

"I was thinking of placing the house on that bluff. It would overlook the valley and it is close to the mountain. We could tunnel in and have a secure place in the mountain. We could set up transporters from there to the valley below." Adama said

Sam grinned amused that Adama was already planning to use Azguard technology to make their lives easier.

"What about a landing field. We could put it over there. The area is open and rocky. We would only have to level it out." Sam added. "We could have a set of transporters there along with the auxiliary star gate."

"No I think we should have the back up gate in the mountain as you do. I think it would be far more secure that way." Adama said. "The primary gat will be in a more accessible location for the masses."

"It does make sense to keep at least one gate secured. I just hope we never need those precautions."

"As do I Sam. However we must be alert. I will never again be so complacent."

Sam nodded agreeing with him. "So how many rooms will we have?"

Adama considered this. "We must have at least 20."

"Adama that is a castle not a house!"

"It will be more at first Sam. You know we must have rooms for the meetings we will have here. I am still my peoples leader. When the council decided to go back to the old ways I was given no choice."

Sam sighed _so much for the cozy little cabin she wanted. _"I know but it is hard to get used to. They have fought you so much."

Adama laughed. "If they had only done this at the beginning… Ah well it will be better in time."

"Well I did tell Janet you were my very own Prince."

Adama laughed heartily. "Hardly that. But The titles I hold are old. I suppose I just never thought to use them again."

"Well it will be good if it make your people be more sensible. I almost wish America was a monarchy again. Britain and Even Russia are far more useful to our alliance then America. I can tell General Hammond and General O'Neill are getting frustrated. The president is trying but Kinsey is once more creating havoc. How the people could fall for his eldercare is beyond me."

Adama grinned Sam had fallen into using Colonial Terms so easily. However he knew better then to tease her about it. "At least they backed down and started funding again."

"They had no choice. People want to work. It was pissing off a lot of voters who need jobs so they had too. But it is not over by a long shot." Sam said

"No, But President Reason is a good man he will find a way." Adama said

"Maybe but his term ends soon. I worry what will happen then. Unless the alliance if formalized by then it will be a free for all at Election time."

"We should consider a way to help then." Adama said "Let me consider it."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: See Part One

A/N: See Part One

A New World Order

"Dr. Zee and I have been considering the issue of the difficulties that President Reason is having. Your point about a free for all at election time was very true. What we need is to ensure that the person who is elected will work not only in the United States Best interests but in the interests of Earth and Humanity as a whole. We have three possible choices." Adama said to Sam.

"I agree Adama but who to have? There are not a lot of good choices."

Adama smiled. "Why not you Sam?"

"No way, Nada, not a chance, No sir ree buddy!!!"

Adama laughed Sam sounded so much like Jack O'Neill in that moment. "Our second choice was General O'Neill. However Dr. Zee pointed out he would likely shoot Kinsey rather then run against him."

Sam chucked at this. "He would shoot you for suggesting it."

"Yes, even Starbuck agreed that the odds were not something he would bet against. So the third choice is General Hammond."

Sam stopped pacing and looked at her husband. "You know that is not a bad idea. Of course he is likely not to like the idea any better then Jack."

"We know which is what we were hoping…"

"No way Adama. He is not going to like the idea. I mean as far as I know he hates politics."

"Then who better to run. He is a good man, an honest one and he is a hero in his own right. Added to the fact he is from Texas."

Sam considered this. "Ok I will ask him. But I don't see it happening."

Adama smiled at this. "We can only try Sam. Besides he would not like Kinsey to win would he?"

"That is true enough. But ….I think we might have to be prepared to count on our other allies if he does win."

"Kinsey will not be president if I have to shoot him myself." Adama said

_Sam hoped he was kidding but knew she and all of the SGC be sorely tempted to do the same if he did win._

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: I do not own BSG or the SG1. Others do. See chapter one for full disclaiomers

Star Gate the Keys to Earth

You want me to do What? PG

George Alexander Hammond was stunned as he listened to _Colonel Samantha Carter Sagan and Adama Sagan reasons for him to run for president of the United States of America. Samantha had always been one of his favorite officers. He looked on her like a niece or surrogate daughter. Over the years this gifted woman had come up with a myriad of ideas ,plans and schemes to save the country and the world. However this was by far the most insane one yet. He was not a politician. He hated politics. In fact he had seriously been considering asking to be allowed to retire on New Caprica. He had never intended to be in the service as long as he had. In fact he was looking forward to retiring and doing nothing. Now the people he trusted most in the world were all here asking him to run for the highest office in the land. He glared at Jack O'Neill somehow certain that this plan had involved him as well. Jack just smirked as did Jacob Carter. Damn it why did they not run if they thought it was such a good idea?_

" You want me to do what? I am not a _politician Colonel."_

"General you are perfect for the job sir." Sam said. "Your record is very good and you are well spoken,"

"Indeed General you are a natural leader." Teal's said

Daniel Jackson smiled. "You would inspire trust sir. You are old enough to be seen as wise but still vigorous and strong. All traits Americans admire."

"Your people need you Hammond of Texas." Master Bartac added "You come from a powerful people according to Daniel Jackson and Jack O'Neill."

_Damn it I knew being from Texas was a bad thing. Of course they want me. It has a lot of electoral votes and at least three of the most recent presidents have all been from my home state. Damn it._

"I am flattered that you would think I would be a good president but I really promised my wife I would retire."

Beth Anne Hammond walked in. "George are you actually thinking about this?" She joined him. "I never thought you be interested in politics." She had a gleam in her eye. "I think you would be a lot better then Kinsey. George if you wanted to serve in this way I would have no objections."

Adama noted that she was a pretty woman. She was only about five foot tall and weighed less then 100 earth pounds but it was clear she had her mate wrapped around her little finger.

George groaned inside Beth Anne was from a major political family. Of course she might not consider politics a bad thing in their retirement years. He sighed. "Beth Anne we have to talk about it first. Alright I will think about it. But…If I win you will all be in big trouble. " He glared at Jack who smirked.

Adama _grinned he liked the idea of George Hammond as president. He was a good man and one he trusted. "_Just consider what would happen if Kinsey was elected."

George sighed "Alright I will do it. But Adama you and the others owe me big time."

Beth Anne kissed him and George smiled. _He would do this for her. After all she had always supported his career until now. Besides she make a lovely first lady._


	8. Chapter 8

StarGate Keys to Earth

Disclaimer See Part One

Snapshots

In less then a month George Hammond wondered why he thought running for president would be difficult? He was amazed as he watched Beth Anne work. Sometime he thought she should be the one to run. She was a natural. How was it he had never seen her amazing origination skills. She was amazing. Once more he was amazed such a brilliant woman had put up with him for the last 35 years. He watched as she talked to her brother United States Senator Steven Collier. He was a southern democrat who has always supported the Air Force and the United States military in general. He had always been a firm ally. Now however George saw a whole other side of him. He grinned and knew that if Steven work paid off he would easily claim Texas. He had made George seem like a cross between LBJ and Sam Huston. George pulled at his tie. He hated the bloody thing. However he knew he would once more have to get used to wearing one. The Years at the SGC had spoiled him. He grinned as he walked over to his wife's side. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Darling you look so good in that suit. Had I known you could be convinced to run for office I would have encouraged you sooner."

"Darling I love you. This however is a one time shot….Unless of course by some miracle I win. Then we can decide together. Only the fact that the thought of Kinsey in the office was enough to make me eve think about this. "

Beth Anne laughed. "Admit it you like the idea of being the one on the right end of the Red phone for a change."

"True, That and the fact that I can put Jack on the other end if we win."

His wife laughed at that. "Darling that will simply be a bonus. I think he would make a good commander for the SGC. I know you are doing this partly for me. I am glad of it. I want you to know I honestly think you are the best choice. Honey Kinsey has to be stopped. I am afraid for all of Earth if he wins."

"I know. I never wanted to be in politics but the fact is this is important. Maybe when we are done we can finally retire. I found a little place on New Caprica. It will be a lovely retreat. Adama has said we can have it win or lose."

"I am glad. The fact is I am ready to settle for a while." She kissed him on the lips. Suddenly George felt young again. He smiled. "Well I promise to let you pick out my suit. I really like this one. Except for the tie. I like the pattern but…"

Beth Anne laughed at that knowing full well he would rather be in BDU's.

"Armanii suits you George. But the BDU's are sexy too."

"Really dear." He said laughing. He noted the smiles on his staff's faces. He did not see the Intern snap a shot of them. It would be in the morning papers and show a happy candidate and his wife. It would be a clear shot of a happy a couple. Not a staged photograph.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack O'Neill smiled as the newest vipers flew in. He was now in charge of a base with two full squadrons. He was very pleased with the performance of his new pilots. They had all passed training with flying colors.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 or Eureka belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

2007/9/11

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brei, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

New Beginnings

Earth was both more and less then he had expected. Starbuck sat at the gaming table and looked at his cards. This new game poker was rather fascinating. He puffed on his cigar and laid down two cards. He watched the other players. He looked down at the pile of chips and resisted smiling. He had to admit this game had been good to him so far. He rather liked this gaming establishment. Cassie sat at his side and sighed. Some things never changed. However one good thing about Las Vegas there was a lot more to do then just gamble. Starbuck laid his cards down after an other player called. He smiled as he raked in an other 10,000 dollars. He grinned at this. He pulled the chips over and swept them into his hat. "Well folks it has been fun. However my lovely lady is here now. I promised to take her to a show and dinner."

"Come on man you have to give us a chance to win our money back." One man said

"Latter, I am afraid I have dinner reservations." Starbuck rose much to Cassie's surprise.

"What a man can not take his lovely and talented wife out? I did not forget the date Cassie."

She grinned and kissed his cheek. It was their anniversary. She could not believe that Starbuck actually made reservations for dinner and a show.

Starbuck smiled as he took her arm. "I made them a few sectons ago. Once I knew we would be off rotation. Seems it pays to have a son who is your temporary commander."

Cassie chuckled _So Zee had reminded Starbuck. Oh well she was to happy to care. She would have to remember to thank him. She was growing a lot more fond of him lately. It seemed Starla was making him a far better more human young man. She knew that perhaps in time they would be more of a family. She grinned as she considered how shocked Starbuck would be to learn he was going to be a grandfather. However, for tonight she would just enjoy her husband. Maybe just maybe Zee get an other sibling before Starbuck started feeling to old for it. She grinned thinking how much fun it would be to tease him once he knew. Sometimes it was fun being a doctor._

Starbuck noted his wife's smirk however he was in to good of a mood to care. He had won at the tables and had a date with the prettiest woman he knew. Nothing would upset him tonight. They headed out to enjoy dinner and a show.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apollo worked in the yard of his small house. It was not much really but it felt good to just rake up the lose grass. He grinned remembering how he had hated this chore as a child. Now it seemed precious to him. He looked over and watched Sheba plant a few vegetables. This house was just temporary but they had both decided to make it as much a home as they could. While Air Force housing was small it was far more then either had in the fleet. He grinned as he noted the awkward way Sheba moved. He wondered when she would tell him this time? He was very happy to be a father again but Sheba seemed intent on surprising him. He wondered how she thought she could as she had been sick every morning for the last section.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob Carter stepped through the Star Gate and smiled. Sam was waiting for him.

"Hello Dad how are you doing today?"

"Very good and happy I could sneak away. Where are the boys?"

Sam laughed at that. "They are down for their naps. They should wake up in about half an hour."

"Good, Has Mark and the others arrived yet?"

Sam frowned "No, But they should be coming through shortly."

Jacob frowned. He had thought things had gotten better between his son and daughter. However he said noting not wishing to upset Sam. On a happier note he had finally found Jack Carter. It had taken a little arm twisting but he found his nephew. The alarms went off.

"That must be Mark." Sam said "Wait that is not …"

She looked up and a broad smiled appeared. "Jack, Zoie wow I did not know you were coming." Sam looked at her father.

Selmac appeared. "I thought it best not to tell you. Jacob wished to but I was afraid you would be upset if Jack could not get away."

Sam hugged her father and said" Selmac thanks." She loved Selmac every much as she loved her father. In an odd way it felt like she too was a part of the family.

The gate went off again and the code read the SGC. They all stepped back as Mark and his family stepped through the gate.

"Welcome to New Caprica." Sam said as she went to hug the new arrivals.

Adama watched from their home. He told Sam to go alone as he has some last minute work to do. He had also wanted to listen for the twins. Sam had been working hard and deserved a break. Sometimes the two boys could be to much for one person. A break now meant Sam could relax and enjoy the children more latter. He looked across the valley and smiled as he watched Dr. Zee work on planting a tree. His young protégé had become interested in botany now. Adama suspected that the young man's real interest was his wife Starla however he deserved a break as well. Adama heartily approved of the way Starla was making Zee work out. The muscles on the young Galactican were growing and he now had a healthy glow to shi skin. In fact they all did. It felt good to feel the sun on their faces once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack O'Neill watched with pride as Brie out flew the new pilots. He grinned as he they all dismounted. There was something wickedly funny about his petite wife kicking the strapping men's tails in the air.

He noted her annoyed look. While his pilots were improving he had a feeling that at least some of them had made a blunder. Brie was a task master when it came to training the group.

"Jones you are the most foolish pilot. How many times do I have to tell you to watch out for a pinwheel." Hands on her hips Brie ripped into the young captain. "If Jolly, Giles and I had been real cylons you would be dead!"

The young man looked down red faced. "I auh…I don't know how it happened Captain."

"Well to get you back into the game. You are confined to the base and grounded for the next 30 days. In that time you will spend as much time in the simulators as you can. If you do not do better on your next review I may consider grounding you from vipers. Is that clear!"

Jones blanched but nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Calming down Brie took a gentler tone. "Look Jones I am not trying to be a hard ass here. I just can not pass anyone who keeps making that mistake. It would get you killed and possibly others as well. Not everyone is meant to be a viper pilot."

If anything this made the young man look worse. He nodded and said "I will study harder Captain."

"That is all I asked. You just have to pay attention out there. I willing to give you a chance but you have to work for it and stop dreaming."

"Yes Captain."

"Go hit the showers Lt. Jones and I want you to go over the training tapes before your first sim run in the morning."

He nodded saluted and ran off.

Jack walked over to her. "Are you going to ground him?"

Brie looked at him. "No, Jack he just needs to pay attention. He is really good except he day dreams. I think he can over come that."

"Good. Your chariot awaits. Now lets get you home. I have dinner coming in. I ordered Chinese for tonight."

Brie grinned and followed him eagerly laughing at his antics.

TBC….

_Reviews wouldbe most helpful._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

2007/10/16

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

Down and Dirty PG

Vice President Kinsey cursed loudly and threw his glass against the wall. So far the easy win he had been expecting was anything but. He still could not believe that the American people were buying into the lines that those damned colonials were spouting. He was still angry that he had not found anything to use against that damned Hammond. He could not believe that old bastard was running against him. He had thought that Samantha Carter- Sagan might be run or perhaps even Daniel Jackson. He had even in his craziest moments considered that they might get O'Neill to run. He had dirt on all of those Star Gate Personal but not on Hammond. So far his two dozen PI could not find anything on the former general. He knew he could have used the fact that Carter-Sagan had been possessed against her. He could use the O'Neill's dark past against him and he could leak information about Jackson's addiction if need be. However there was nothing on Hammond. The man was simply squeaky clean. He had not even ever cheated on his wife. That alone concerned Kinsey as it showed a strong moral back bone. Kinsey was also worried because he knew full well that if Hammond was elected his own life would soon be over. Hammond still had an ax to grind over the NID kidnapping his grand daughters. Kinsey knew any influence he might have would be gone the moment Hammond was elected and then his usefulness to the trust would be over. When that happened he was a dead man. So he shouted into the phone. "Do what ever you have to Jones. I need something to use. "

"Sir the man is clean."

"Then make him dirty." Kinsey said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Open false accounts and redirect the funds from the program there. Remember Jones if I fail you fail and you know how the Trust treats failure."

Jones blanched and said "I find something sir." He hung up and once more wondered why he ever agreed to work for Kinsey. He slipped out of the SGC accounting office with the codes to the computer. He could have an old snitch help him out. Maybe if he could find a good hacker…They could set Hammond up. It was the best shot they had. To bad t he man make a decent president but unfortunately Jone's thought I sold my soul to Kinsey years ago. So I guess Hammond will pay the piper too.

TBC….

Hi everyone. I hope that someone is reading this work. It is a favorite of mine. However as I have several works running it is not updated as often as I might like. I tend to update the reviewed works faster. No pressure there to review but I do that as a thank you for getting feedback. My Real Life is hectic and the moment so please remain patient this will get done one day.

Lisa


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

2007/9/11

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brei, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

Dangerous Trends

Ba'al cursed as he watched the video of the new human war fleet. _If this continued they would never be able to subdue the Tarui. He hated to agree with a rival system lord but in this case he was right they had to have help to defeat the earthlings. Perhaps it was time to approach these new humans enemies. These cylons might be machines but they would do as cannon fodder. He sat back and considered who to send as envoys to both Apophis and the cylons. Someone he could trust to a certain degree but also someone expendable._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lucifer was not happy. He wanted to crush the remaining humans but found he could not do so with ease. He had been soundly beaten in the last great battle. He no longer had the forces needed to win. He was even more disgruntled to learn that this entire region of space was infested with humans. He wondered just what the Imperious leaders plan could be?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adama watched as Sam expertly guided the conversation. He was really proud of her. She was an excellent first lady. He loved her fire and her intelligence. Once he had thought he would be alone until the end of his days. He had loved his first wife with all his heart and soul. He had felt half dead when the colonies feel. As he watched Sam he smiled and new he was truly blessed. He looked over and watched his grandson Boxey show Dr. Frazier's daughter Cassandra the game of blades. He grinned as he noted the annoyance on the good doctor's face. However the skills would come in handy if every Cassandra had to fight a gould. He knew Boxey had saved his life that night. It was his child like innocent that had stirred hope in Adama's heart. The boy and his mother had helped Apollo over his grief for Zac and in turn became a part of his family. Adama loved him for that but mostly for making him want to live. Now years latter even with Sereina gone and Apollo himself resealed Boxey was still special to Adama. Had he not stirred him and shown such blind faith Adama knew he would not have survived to have this second chance. He sent a prayer of thanks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours latter the peaceful family day was shattered---

Adama went back to see if he could convince George that Shooting Kinsey was not an option even if he really wanted to now.

George Hammond was livid. He was so angry he was ready to explode. _How dare Kinsey post pictures of his grand daughter and her date. He was not happy with Ashey's behavior but the girl did not deserve this. He was livid. He looked over at the crying teen. He was now more determined then ever to become president. He would gain office and destroy Kinsey if it was the last thing he did. In the beginning he had not been overly eager. He thought win or lose it was ok. Now he would win because the cost had been to high for failure._

"Grandpa I thought he loved me. How could he do this to me?"

George had no answer and had to look away to maintain control. Softly he said "He is a fool honey. We will see he pays for it."

_I am tempted to ripe that boy in half. He looked over at Jack._

Jack O'Neill looked ready to ripe someone apart with his bear hands. _He could not believe that kid had sex with Ashely then posted it on the net all on his own. He knew deep in his gut that the senator was behind this move._

Sam and Janet were sitting with Ashley and Beth Anne and Rose his daughter each trying to comfort the girl. She had been brought over immediately once the vid broke. It had interrupted a family day. George was grateful Adama and Sam had offered New Caprica as a refuge. The child needed breathing space.

"Look honey you my have made a mistake but no one had the right to do that to you." Sam said.

"Come on Let me check you over to make sure you are ok." Janet offered. _She had heard and was angry. She was afraid of other consequences but knew Ashley was already traumatized she would not ask such sensitive question in the open. _Janet took Ashley into the life center for her exam. One good thing she thought. Adama has made sure they have every medical convince.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kinsey smiled he had struck a telling blow on Hammond. He smoked his cigar and leaned back sipping his red wine. It was a master stroke. So much for his family values angle. The fact that it hurt him personally was even better. It was the best move he had made since he had blackmailed his way into the Vice- President's chair. Yes life was good. Even the board members of the Trust had sent him a congratulatory Card. Yes life was good. He set it on fire. No sense taking any risks.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

Star Gate the Keys to Earth

Disclaimer: See Part One

30 Octber 2007

Part 12

The pictures and resulting story were headline news. The fact that Ashley was off planet was the only bright spot as far as George Hammond was concerned. He stood tall and straight a very serious look on his face as he prepared to answer the Presses questions.

"General what do you think about those photographs Dan Reynolds asked. "Are you angry at the behavior of your granddaughter."

"First of all let me say I love my grandchildren and all of my family. I am saddened that someone would seek to exploit Ashley in this manner. She is only 16 and like all teens capable of being mislead by a boyfriend. The young man in question has showed very poor judgment in posting these photos and we will see he called into account for it. It saddens me that my grandchild has been used in an attempt to harm me in this campaign."

"Will you be withdrawing because of this." Peter Jenkins asked.

"No, I will not. To be honest lady and gentlemen I wanted to run a good clean campaign and if possible win. However I was willing to simply do the best I could before. Now however I will win. I will not allow this country to accept that such behaviors is appropriate. If I withdraw it will only re-enforce the option that if you harm a candidates family you can and will force him to retire from the race. Well in this case it has back fired. I have decided that I will stay in the race. We will win."

"Sir what does this mean to your stand on family values? " Dan Reynolds asked.

"I have traditional Values. However as anyone who has children know we can only teach them. In the end they can and must make their own choices. It is not a reflection on me or my family that a man could deceive my granddaughter. Such things happen all to often despite a parents best efforts. I will along with my family and friends do all we can help to have this unfortunate incident eased from her memory." George said. There were several more questions but in the end George was pleased. The message was out and so was the challenge to Vice-President was given.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The President watched the news conference with a smile. He had been afraid George would withdraw or worse yet shoot Kinsey. He was glad that the General had refrained because the public would never have understood why he had an instant pardon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheba watched as the latest recruits began flying. _So far so good. Earth was producing excellent viper pilots. She was still amazed at the young people's lighting fast reflexes. However the cause was clear enough. The children of Earth played video games and because of this they were very good with their hands. Of course they had to be whipped into shape. Never had she seen so many out of shape and over weight people. Then again they had to keep a strict diet in the fleet. There was never enough food for anyone to be overweight. Even the council had thinned down._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The cylon patrol moved in on the Gould ship. It was hopping to make contact with these strange humans. They were not registering as normal humans and The cylons were interested. It seemed that an other life form was melded to these humans and were controlling them. If this was the case then perhaps they could aid in the destruction of the humans or baring that they could take charge of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Zee hands flew over his keyboard. He was hoping to solve the problem with the computers. _He was not happy as they had once more lost containment at an agro farm. It was not a good thing as he did not wish to risk contaminating earth. Then there was the fact that they had lost a second crop. He was not pleased and suspected sabotage. The Commander had refused to sell the plants for general cultivation and the Americans agro companies were not happy. He suspected that they were behind this._

TBC….


	13. Chapter 13

By Fire Star

20 November 2007

Disclaimer: See Part One

A/N: Telepathy and Thoughts in Italics

Star Gate the Keys to Earth

Complications PG

"My lord there are ships approaching us at high speed. We do not register any living beings on it." The Jaffa first Prime told his lord Kronos.

"Have they attempted communication with us?" The gould asked his eyes glowing.

"No yet my lord. However the description matched the beings that attacked Aphophis."

"Have our ships come to alert. We would not wish to be caught unaware." The deep voice and command caused the Jaffa to jump up. "Hail them and have the response sent here to me."

"Yes my lord." The Jaffa said running to carry out his god's orders.

Kronos wondered if this was a positive sign for him to make his move. _Perhaps he could create an alliance with these beings. He was no friend to Aphophis and he had a feeling these beings could prove useful against the Tauri. He would greet these aliens and see what use they could be for him. He would not mind having more subjects to worship him._

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Aphophis was enrages when he learned what Kronos was thinking however he was going to wait and see. If _there was more to this …. He would let his rival take the risks. Perhaps there had simply been miscommunications. He pondered this as he waited something he did poorly. His spies had better have good news soon or they would die slowly several times before he ended their suffering._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_There has to be a way to stop Kinsey. The President thought. He sipped his drink and complicated having the man shot. No he could not do that no matter how justified. Kinsey was still duly elected VP for a few more months anyway. However if he got elected….well all bets were off._


	14. Chapter 14

By Fire Star

09 December 2007

Disclaimer: See Part One

A/N: Telepathy and Thoughts in Italics

Star Gate the Keys to Earth

**Polls and Goals**

Colonel Samantha Carter- Sagan was enjoying a rare day off on Earth. She was shopping with her dear friend Janet and her daughter Cassie. They were laughing as they entered the Mall of America.

"Mom can I get some new shoes?" Cassie asked.

Janet looked at her adopted daughter and then at Sam and began to laugh. "Sure honey let's go see what they have."

Sam chuckled one would never know that Cassandra had not been born on Earth_. She was a typical American teenager. Well almost. She had an IQ that rivaled her own. However Cassie had none of her awkwardness. She was a self assured young lady who was clearly blossoming under her friends loving guidance._

"Aunt Sam what do you think of these?" Cassie asked..

_  
_Sam looked up and was rather surprised to see a pair of hiking boots.

"Zee wants to go hiking and explore the mountains. Starla thinks that the hike will do him some good. He has been in the labs to much lately. I agree my brother needs some fresh air he is almost as bad as you and mom when it comes to work."

"Hey…That is hardly true anymore." Janet complained. _She had been rather shocked to learn that Zee was indeed her daughter's half brother. They had yet to figure out how or why but it had made both youths feel less alone. So far they had kept that a strict secret however. Actually Janet was glad because she been almost afraid… well Cassie was to young for a boy friend. Zee had been the first young man to peak her interest. However she had misinterpreted it. Some how some way Cassie remembered Zee. Ironic when he could not and he was clearly older if only by a year or so. Just one more mystery to solve one day._

Cassie laughed as she thought of Lancer_. He was going along and she wanted to impress him. He was so tall and strong. She liked him a lot. Not that she could tell her mom that. After all Janet still thought she was a little girl and not almost 15._

The trio walked past a electronics store.

"Breaking news folks it looks like General Hammond and Vice President Kinsey are in a dead heat in the polls." Peter Jenkins said.

The women stopped laughing and watched the news.

"Damn it." Cassie said

Janet glared at her daughter but did not correct her. The sentiment was shared by her as well.

"Looks like my new goal will be helping George in the election." Sam said softly.

"I hate politics." Janet said "But I think I agree we should all help him. Let's go home and see what we can come up with."

"Agreed. I have to warn Adama. While George pulling even is a good thing we have to win." Sam said "Kinsey as President does not bear thinking about."

"If he wins I am moving in with you." Cassie warned.

Janet began to laugh ruefully. "Well that is one way to colonize a world. A lot of people be running to the New Colonies."

"I know…." Sam said sadly.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

-1BattleStar Galactica - Star Gate the Keys to Earth

Disclaimers: I don't own TOS BSG , TOS BSG 1980 or SG unfortunately. Otherwise they would still be on the Air. I am just borrowing them for a while to keep them from being lonely. No Cubits or other currency has been made in this fan fiction. A thank you to Lee Storm who's work helped inspire me to write this one.

P.S. May be considered AU

A/N: Thought and Telepathy in Italics

By: Fire Star

December 15, 2007, 10:26 PM

Cross Culture Acceptance and A New Life  PG

Vice President Kinsey was not a happy man. _Despite spending millions of the Trust's money he was still only slightly ahead of General George Hammond. None of his tricks was giving him enough of an edge. While the stunt with his granddaughter had caused a ripple the back lash had been unexpected. He had never expected that they would arrest the young man who had taken those pictures and charge him with assault. It was a good thing no proof existed that the kid worked for him. Kinsey had gladly sacrificed his political advisor to save his own skin. However, that move was still a costly one as now he no one wanted to help him win. He could not believe America was so blind. I must win or I am a dead man._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ashley cried as she listened to the test results_. She cold not believe her one mistake had such harsh repercussions. "_What am I going to do. I am to young to be a parent."

Janet sat down next to her. She pulled the girl close. She looked at her and said "Well it is your choice dear."

"Mom and Dad are going to kill me. What do I do doctor. I … I am only 16."

"Ashley you don't have to make a choice right this minute. Think about it and maybe talk to your folks. While I am certain they will be upset they love you. They wont want you making any rash decisions." Janet said.

"Granddad is going to be so disappointed in me again. If I have this baby it will hurt his career."

Janet looked at her firmly. "No he won't he loves you too. You can not make a choice based on that and the General would not want you too. Besides which it will be his great - grandchild."

"Maybe, But …. Janet I just meet this wonderful guy. His name is Moonstone and ….I don't want to lose him because of this stupid mistake."

Janet sighed. "He is Galactican Ashley he may surprise you."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Moonstone whistled as he came to the infirmary. _Like always he had to check in as he had just come from off world. His superior hearing picked up the word baby and that it was Ashley's. _He smiled. _A baby now that was a surprise he had not counted on so soon. Granted he knew it was not his. He frowned as he recalled how it had come into being. Yet a baby. _He smiled_. He found the idea pleasing. He was an Aries and his people often had multiple marriages. In his religion children were considered a blessing. One of the more liberal tribes Aries had given the colonies more socillators then any other. Children were welcomed to their families regardless of sealings. In fact children often arrived before their people were formally sealed. It was not uncommon for them to have a child form an other partner and then to seal. So to his mind this was a good thing. The _more _children the better_. He smiled and wondered in. He went straight to Ashley's side and knelt in front of her shocking Janet. "Will you seal with me. " his fingers covered her lips. "A child is a blessing in my culture. It matters little who gifted you with it. I will welcome him and he will be the beginning of our family. I am an orphan Ashley so having an instant family is a dream come true for me. Please say yes." _His people needed children._

A stunned Ashley smiled and said "Yes."

"Well then let's go tell your people. Excuse us colonel." Moonstone said smiling. "I have to go tell Zee he thought it take me an other sectarie to get you to agree."

Janet was stunned to say the least. _The fact that there was a baby was shocking enough. She could not believe that Ashley's boyfriend actually seemed excited about the child. Well the Galactican's did value human life. Somehow she had a feeling that the General would soon have a grand-son-in-law and a great grandchild. This was one for the books._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SG1 had just returned from Washington DC and all the team was eager to see Ashley. She was visiting now that the press had finally backed down. Daniel was the first to see the General's granddaughter and he went to her side and hugged her. "Wow you look great Ashley. Glowing , I guess New Capriaca agrees with you."

"It does Dr. Jackson. Then Moonstone was here to meet me so that was even better. " She blushed.

Daniel smiled he liked the young Arian and thought he was good for Ashley's wounded pride. _Like all Galactican Children he seemed polite and well educated. Added to the fact that the youth had already asked Daniel about Earth courtship rituals. He was not playing games. _

_Moonstone pulled Ashley to his side_. "Daniel I shall need your assistance once more. I have convinced Ashley to seal with me. Will you help me find a house near her family."

Daniel was stunned _where had that come from both were still just kids._

Jack walked over "Ah kid she is to young. The General is going to be shocked."

Moonstone frowned at this. "I thought Earth cultures wished parents to be sealed?"

"Kid you better be joking." Jack O'Neill growled. _He might not be related to Ashley but like all of SG 1 they had watched her grow up._

"Colonel cool it. Moonstone is not the father!" Ashley said softly.

"When we seal the child will be the first of many. It is mine. I claim it that is all that anyone needs to know." Moonstone said firmly. "Besides I think maybe you agreed easier because of the child and that pleases me. For that alone I will love and protect it. A good Aries house must have many children. My mother had two other children before she sealed with my father and he had three. This is a natural way to build a family."

Jack O'Neill went from wanting to shoot the kid to clapping him on the back. "Well then I think you are a lucky young man. Have you asked her folks yet?"

"Was I supposed to?" Moonstone questioned.

Teal'c brow rose because he did not know the answer. He looked at Daniel who was smiling.

"I would and in this case the General as he is very protective of her."

"So then I shall. But they can not say no." Moonstone said "If they do I will simply steal her away an other time honored custom."

Daniel grinned and Jack began to laugh deciding they had better warn Ashley's family because it was more then clear the boy meant it.

Just then George Hammond Major General Retired came walking in. He noted the possessive way the boy was holding his grandchild and he frowned. He saw the youth's hand cover her stomach protectively. His eyes narrowed.

"I just asked Ashley to seal with me. She had consented so I must now ask you her family to give us your blessings. We have our first born on his way."

"Moonstone it could be a girl."

"Indeed or if we are blessed twins. I would like that." He said with a wicked grin.

Ashley spun around and pulled back her hands on her hips. "Now that is just crazy! One is going to be hard enough mister. If it is twins you get the midnight feedings!" _Clearly she had already accepted his place at her side and in her life._

Ashley's parents and grandparents were stunned but her father answered for them. "You have it. However I expect an explanation young lady."

Moonstone protectively pulled her back into his arms. "She is mine and the child is as I claim them. Since you have given your blessing and consent that is all that matters. This child will be mine from the moment it draws it's first breath sealed or not. I claim it and Ashley by my Tribes laws. I will keep them safe and secure you have my word sir."

George Hammond had liked Moonstone from the beginning and his estimation just went up again. He knew that there was no way he was the father of his granddaughters child. Yet the youth clearly did not care. He looked at his

son-in -law who nodded. "Well then when is the wedding he asked." _He noted his daughter was to stunned to object. Which was a good thing as this would be a good match._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: I don't own TOS BSG , TOS BSG 1980 or SG unfortunately. Otherwise they would still be on the Air. I am just borrowing them for a while to keep them from being lonely. No Cubits or other currency has been made in this fan fiction. A thank you to Lee Storm who's work helped inspire me to write this one.

P.S. May be considered AU.

A/N: Thought and Telepathy in Italics

By: Fire Star

January 11, 2008, 3:03 PM

**Chapter 15 Marriages and Alliances PG**

Ashley could not believe Moonstone wanted her and her baby. She been so stunned at his proposal. Yet as they walked in the mall his excitement was clear. He had insisted that they go buy her a ring right away.

"It is tradition that you have an engagement ring. I did not know your size and I thought we should pick them out together." He said smiling. So her they were at the mall walking to one of the most expensive and exclusive jewelry stores around.

"Moonstone …I ah don't need an expensive ring." Ashley said "It is enough that you want me and the baby."

He smiled. "Ashley I am a wealthy man. I may have been an orphan but my family was well off. I managed to have some funds. In fact my father was a good friend of Commander Tigh's. He is the reason I made it off Caprica. He gave the colonel a large sack of auric for me. The commander held it in trust for me he is a man off honor. When we arrived on Earth he invested half of it and well the stock rose. I can easily buy us a house and your ring. Besides I am a Colonial Warrior. While I am only a Ensign right now I am certain I will rise in rank. We make decent wages. Then there are my private work. I can afford a large family. " He kissed her loving her all the more for her concern about his situation.

"Ok then." She blushed and said "Can we have matching rings then?"

He smiled and lead her in. _Rings and sealing bands he thought._

He smiled as she lead him to the new titanium ring sets. _He had hoped she would choose those_.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The reporters watched the as the grand-daughter of General Hammond walked into a jewlary store. He motioned for his camera man to get a shot of it. _This was going to be the scoop of the year._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

George Hammond sipped his drink as he talked to Adama. He could not believe that his beloved grand-daughter was thinking of getting married. He looked at Adama and asked. "Is it true that if they seal or not that the baby will be considered Moon-stones? I don't mean to cause offence by the question but I just want to see that the child and Ashley are in safe hands."

Adama grinned. "A reasonable question general. Yes it is. Arian law is very specific. In fact more so in this case. Moonstone is from a noble house. While he is an orphan he is wealthy in his own right. All his family had became his. His father Stone was a fine warrior and leader. He was a Major attached to the Caprican home defenses. It was a great loss. However he entrusted Tigh with a bag of Auric for his son. Tigh has invested it wisely so the Moonstone can more then afford a house on Earth. He also has a place here on New Caprica. Though his legal home will eventually be New Aries. Moonstone is a good friend of Dr. Zee's and he and Welligton are to him what Boomer and Starbuck are to Apollo. Have no fears for your grand child or great grandchild. We will all see that they are safe. His claim has been duly recorded by our people. Even if that low life who abused Ashley were to try to claim the child our laws forbid it. What he did was a crime here. It would cause him to forfiet his rights and even his life if Ashley were to demand it."

George smiled at this. "Well then I guess it is a good union."

"It is more George. Now that we have instated the heredity laws once more Moonstone can claim his place on the council of the 12."

George choked on his drink. "The boy is on your council?"

Adama chuckled. "No but he has the right to serve if he wishes. His grandfather held the seal of Aries. Now that fact is not well known. But the truth is when Ashley and Moonstone seal they will create a marriage alliance with your house. It will give you more options if Kinsey wins the election."

George was to stunned to say a word. His Ashley was going to be royalty. He smiled at this.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers: I don't own TOS BSG , TOS BSG 1980 or SG unfortunately. Otherwise they would still be on the Air. I am just borrowing them for a while to keep them from being lonely. No Cubits or other currency has been made in this fan fiction. A thank you to Lee Storm who's work helped inspire me to write this one.

P.S. May be considered AU.

A/N: Thought and Telepathy in Italics

By: Fire Star

Monday, January 14, 2008

Star Gate the Keys to Earth

Part 16 Invitations PG-13

The news of the Wedding broke as photos of Ashley and Moonstone hit the papers. Vice President Kinsey cursed as he through down a tabloid. Damn it all. _What did he have to do to bring down Hammond and his family? This is crazy he should be falling in the polls now this will help him rise up._

Adama smiled as he watched Samantha help Ashley with the wedding invitations. She had become rather close to the girl while she had been on New Caprica. Tigh had helped find a piece of land near the Cheyenne mountain base for the young couple's new home. He was clearly pleased that his ward had chosen so well. Adama grinned as he thought of the new baby. It seemed he would soon be able to tease his old friend. For Moonstone had already confided that the baby would call Tigh Grandfather. It was to be a surprise and it was one Adama knew his old friend would enjoy. He could not believe how life had changed since they had found Earth. It had become something he relished. Each day was anew experience and despite the trials he was happy. He had his family and now Sam and it was growing. He was willing to admit he considered George a good friend now and he prayed each night that he would indeed become the next president. The thought of Kinsey was almost enough to make him wish it was Baltar instead.

"Commander what do you think of these colors? Do you think Moonstone will like it?" Ashley asked. She was picking out her favorites and then she would let her husband to be in on the task. Moonstone was with Tigh and Jack talking to the contractor about how soon their new home on Earth would be finished.

"Ashley I think he will like what ever you pick." Adama said with a smile. "I would say your young man just wants you to be happy. He was so excited when he told us you had agreed to marry him."

Ashley blushed still not believing her new love wanted her and the baby. "I just want to make him happy."

Adama came over and said. "Then love him and be yourself. Honey In our culture we have come to learn love is rare and time is precious. Don't worry if it seems to fast because it is love. I can tell. "Adama knelt down and then whispered. "I am going to tell you a secret. One you can not tell your parents or grandfather. Can you keep it?"

Asley's eyes grew wide. "Yes sir."

Alright here it is. Tigh came to me to ask for Moonstone a question. I admit to being rather shocked." He grinned. "The question was if Moonstone would get in trouble for stealing you away. He was going to do a bride snatch. Now, just so you understand in ancient Aries cultures it was considered romantic and honorable. That is if the man knew the woman loved him. I told him that Earth and the General in particular be angry at this. That they, your familiy that is,would not see it as a courting gesture. So you see he wants you. He wanted you enough to steal you away to safety so no one could hurt you. He was very upset about the garbage the press wrote."

Ashley smiled and blushed. "Ok then. it might have been fun."

Adama laughed at this. "Maybe , but he should wait until you are his wife just so he does not give George a heart attack."

Ashley laughed and was clearly relieved.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimers: I don't own TOS BSG , TOS BSG 1980 or SG unfortunately. Otherwise they would still be on the Air. I am just borrowing them for a while to keep them from being lonely. No Cubits or other currency has been made in this fan fiction. A thank you to Lee Storm who's work helped inspire me to write this one.**

**P.S. May be considered AU.**

**A/N: Thought and Telepathy in Italics**

**By: Fire Star**

**Friday, February 1, 2008**

**Star Gate the Keys to Earth**

Part 17 Last Plea

The election was only days away now. George Hammond was busy on the campaign trail. In the beginning, he had not really wanted to be the President. He did not believe he was the man for the job. However as he crossed the country and meet the ordinary people his view changed. Suddenly it mattered. The events of the race had also conspired to make him want the top seat. Kinsey's actions against his family enraged him. It was the second time he had done so and if George had his way the last. Never

again would that mad man be allowed to harm his beloved family. So he shook hands and gave speeches. He took a deep breath and went out onto the stage to give his last one before the vote.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming here tonight. I have asked you here to present my case one last time. Now I know that there are many important issues to consider. Many people have differing options on how this great land of ours should be run. That is an important point to remember. While it is true we have our differences one of the best things about The United States is the simple fact that we can have these differences and still move forward as a nation. Sometimes disagreement is more important then agreement. Why? Because it allows us to see a differing prospective on the world around us. In the last year or so shocking information has been revealed to you. While it is true I am responsible for keeping much of it a secret it was done not to keep you blind as my opponent would suggest but rather to keep you safe. When the Star Gate first opened we never expected the surprises we encountered. We have found enemies it is true but we have also found good friends and allies. Disagreements have occurred but our alliances have grown and now Earths humanity is seen as the Fifth race. We come so far. While we may disagree on where we are going the debate will enliven our world. We have so much to see and learn. It will be a whole knew way of life. It does not diminish us as a nation or people as Vice President would have you believe. No it allows us to reach beyond our world. It even allows us to grow beyond our ideas of nations and countries. The United States could never have done so much without the aid of our allies in Russia, Great Britain, China and France. Their unwavering support and assistance has helped us keep Earth free and safe." He paused. "We have helped the Jafa gain their freedom from the Gould and driven the cylons back. We founded allies who have gifted us with new technology and medicines. We found our lost brothers and sisters and discovered a well spring of knowledge we are only now tapping. Humanity must grow into a leader. Now it is up to you the American people to decide if America will continue to play a pivotal role or if we will bury our heads in the sand and refuse to see past our own concerns. Thank you for your time and if you believe as I do Please vote for me. I believe we as a free people have a chance to teach this to the Galaxy and to expand freedom to our friends. We should lead the way as we have in the past. But the choice is up to you. Thank you and may God bless you no matter who you choose to be your president and may he grant that person the wisdom to lead wisely. Good night."

The cameras faded away and George Hammond sighed in relief. Now all they could do is wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Adama watched the speech from Cheyenne Mountain with Brie and Jack, Teal'c and Master Braytac along with Daniel and Janet.

"He was magnificent." Sam said.

"Indeed he was. The General spoke most eloquently." Teal'c agreed.

"Well let us just hope the Tauri are listening." Braytac added.

"We can hope, but don't hold your breath." Jack Quipped. "I just hope he wins. If not I am bailing to New Caprica." He grinned and winked at Brie.

"Well I can not say I would mind having you there." Sam said with a grin. "However I worry what would happen to the alliance if Kinsey wins."

Teal'c's brow rose. "He will not be allowed to take office."

Adama grinned at that. "Well I have faith in America to do the right thing."

"Let's hope they do. Kinsey can be convincing." Daniel said "I mean if I did not know he was a backstabbing, lying , double dealing Son of a Bitch I might buy the crap he is spouting."

"Well you always were naïve Danny boy." Jack quipped and dodge a paper cup that was thrown at his head. The others just laughed at their antics. However it was a concern because none of them could bear the thought of Kinsey in the White House.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vice President Kinsey heard the speech and cursed he had no way of countering that. _He would win he had to. If not then he was a dead man. The Trust did not deal well with failures. He would win or he would kill George Hammond. No way would he lose this battle. The man and The SGC were going down if it was the last thing he did._

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

-1**Star Gate the Keys to Earth**

**Disclaimers: I don't own TOS BSG , TOS BSG 1980 or SG unfortunately. Otherwise they would still be on the Air. I am just borrowing them for a while to keep them from being lonely. No Cubits or other currency has been made in this fan fiction. A thank you to Lee Storm who's work helped inspire me to write this one.**

**P.S. May be considered AU.**

**A/N: Thought and Telepathy in Italics**

**Part 18 Arrogance PG**

The day broke clear and bright. The election in the United States was once more being watched by the world.

Eloise sat next to her brother Eric and sipped their tea. It was hoped that the Americans would do the right thing. They had no desire to go it alone against the Enemies of Earth. While in recent years Great Britain had once more become a power to reckon with neither royal had any doubt that they needed the vast resources America could bring to the table.

"I do hope that Kinsey does not win. He strikes me as a fool." Eric said.

"He was very rude when we visited the White House last year. He acted as if he received his appointment by God Himself. A strange man. He seemed unwilling to bend or negotiate on any front in good faith." Eloise said softly.

"Indeed, I noticed that. He seemed to think we should be grateful for being left in ignorance and for his efforts to shut down the gate. While I am not overly pleased with the actions of America I do not think they alone should make such choices. It is the height of arrogance to speak for us." Eric replied. "Even we would consult with the council first."

"That one acts like he is royal without the proper training. He is what father always warned us not to become."

"I agree Eloise. I just hope George Hammond becomes the president. He seems like a far more reasonable man. I am afraid if Kinsey is elected Anna would order him shot."

Eloise laughed at this. "Not if I ordered it first. That man is a true danger to our world. He has been trying to contact the Gould and Cylons with the French. Andre called to warn me."

"Damn we had better warn Sam and the others." Eric said. He knew his old college friend would appreciate the news.

"I tried but Walter said she and Adama were on New Caprica. She voted by mail." Eloise replied.

"Absentee ballots. Well at least she can still vote. If Kinsey wins he will try to take her citizenship from her. That shows how short sighted he is. He calls all of SG 1 traitors when they have saved America and Earth a lot." Eric warned. "Well if he is that stupid she can have a place here."

"I almost hope is. She would be an asset Eric." Eloise said "I mean I am still trying to work our the patters at Stone Hedge. I know there should be a way to increase the power."

Eric chuckled at this. "Well we can ask her either way. Did you ask Anna?"

"I did but they have the same feedback loop. It seems to be trying to conserve power. We don't have to do that anymore since Anna gave the colonials the coordinates for that Tylium field. Anna sent enough to power the defenses for 6 months when we sent them that coal."

"Well then Sam is our best shot. I will try to email her. At least she know in a day or so when they send the messages to New Caprica." Eric said.

"Good idea. I forgot about that one. Mark it urgent. I think we will need it if Kinsey is the president."

"I know." Eric agreed as they watched the results unfold. It was going to be a very long day.

TBC….


	20. Chapter 20

**Star Gate the Keys to Earth**

**Disclaimers: I don't own TOS BSG , TOS BSG 1980 or SG unfortunately. Otherwise they would still be on the Air. I am just borrowing them for a while to keep them from being lonely. No Cubits or other currency has been made in this fan fiction. A thank you to Lee Storm who's work helped inspire me to write this one.**

**P.S. May be considered AU.**

**2008/2/10**

**A/N: Thought and Telepathy in Italics**

**Part 19 Stand in Line PG**

**The election was one of the most highly anticipated of the century. To say it would change the course of America forever was a definite understatement. If Senator Robert Kinsey won then America would become an isolated nation. The Star Gate would be closed and Earth would lose easy access to other worlds. This fact among others had people glued to their televisions and radios across the planet and beyond. The Tauri were the great defenders almost the fifth race if America turned her back on the alliance it would have profound affects.**

**The Free Jaffa leaders Master Bratac and Tealc watched the news from the SGC. They had just returned from New Caprica with Sam and Adama. The request for assistance from England could not be ignored.**

"**SamanthaCarterSagan will the United States withdraw from the IOA?" Bratac asked.**

"**I really do not know. One of our biggest fears is what will happen to the Star Gate. Kinsey will likely move it to an other location and send raiders from the NID Out. We will not be able to stop him." Colonel Samantha Carter Sagan said unhappily. "He will be our commander and chief."**

"**How can this b e he is clearly no warrior." Bratac said.**

"**Hardly he was 4 F and a draft dodger. There are pictures of him burning the Flag and protesting the war in Viet nam." O' Neill said. "He is a real piece of work."**

"**Perhaps there should be a plan to secure this gate." Tealc said.**

"**Oh I would love to Tealc. We can not though. Like it or not we all took oaths. So we have to follow his orders."**

"**You have to Jack I don't." Sam said grinning. "Don't worry if we lose this gate we will bring an other to Earth. Adama has already arranged it with Prince Eric."**

**Jack O'Neill looked at her and began to smile. "Colonel that is very clever."**

"**Why thank you sir. But to be fair you are the one who taught me to always have a plan B." Sam said. She was smiling. They had finally gotten back to their old and easy friendship.**

"**Ah huh. Well to bad we can not just drop Kinsey out on a distant planet."**

"**Now General that be unfair to the planet. I mean Kinsey makes the Gould look selfless."**

**Everyone began to laugh.**

"**The Jaffa Nation will not remain in an alliance with Kinsey." Bratac said causing everyone to freeze. "We value the alliance with the Tauri but we do not trust Kinsey."**

"**Welcome to the Club." Jack said worried.**

**A third Jaffa nodded. "He will not be allowed to threaten us. We know he would allow his people to experiment on us."**

**Sam and Jack winced. "Not while we are here." Jack said.**

"**Ah, But you will not be here will you. Because if you are Kinsey will kill you. " Jonah said sadly. "We will not allow such evil to rise."**

"**Well let us hope he loses." Jack said. _Otherwise the poor secret service will have their hands fool. I pity them if they have to guard Kinsey. He is not worth dying for._**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**The secret service agent Janey Georges assigned to Presidential candidate Senator Robert Kinsey sighed with relief. An other shift done and he was still alive_. Damn that senator had a lot of enemies. I got to transfer before he gets elected. If not I am in for a really short life. No way am I dying for this moron. I want out. I mean really he is a bastard. If he gets elected I might just shoot him myself. Damn him. He is such a bastard. I can not believe what he wants to do. No way am I taking a bullet for you._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Star Gate the Keys to Earth**

**Disclaimers: I don't own TOS BSG , TOS BSG 1980 or SG unfortunately. Otherwise they would still be on the Air. I am just borrowing them for a while to keep them from being lonely. No Cubits or other currency has been made in this fan fiction. A thank you to Lee Storm who's work helped inspire me to write this one.**

**P.S. May be considered AU.**

**2008/2/11**

**A/N: Thought and Telepathy in Italics**

**Part 20 Dissension in the Ranks PG**

**In the pentagon, several staff officers meet in the lounge. They were all glued to the TVs watching the election with concern. Admiral Joshua Turner glared as a state went Yellow for Kinsey. He tapped an envelop onto the table. Then smiled as an other went green for Hammond. Well it was Texas that had to be a good thing. **

"**So Josh what are you going to do if he gets elected." Brigadier general Tomas Kincaid of the United States Marine Corp asked.**

**His long time friend looked over at him and then tossed the envelop over. He had no need to ask who he was. He saw his friend smile as he read the letter.**

"**Well it looks like great minds think alike." He reached into his own pocket and pulled out a letter.  
**

**The men looked around the room and over a dozen staff officers removed letters from their pocket.**

**A Private who looked in wondered what was going on so he slid in next to his Chief Master Sgt and asked. "Hey chief what is with the letters?"**

"**Oh nothing much Donny. If Kinsey gets elected I have a feeling we will all be getting new bosses."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Doris said she typed a letter of resignation for Admiral Turner this morning effective on the day Kinsey takes office."**

"**Damn….we are so screwed."**

"**Yeh, Well I been in the Air Force for 24 years. Retirement is looking really good now."**

"**SOB I have two more years on my enlistment." The young airman said.**

"**Well then you best try to find a family emergency to get out of it. Because everyone in the ranks I know who is able to retire is thinking about it. Hell even those who would lose their bonuses want out if Kinsey is elected."**

"**Can not say I disagree. He is a real Bastard." The Private said.**

"**Well look on the bright side kid."**

"**What is that?"**

"**You and the other kids would all get promoted." The Chief said with a grin.**

"**Well at least I would get paid more to get wasted and you know Kinsey would wasted us.."**

"**Yeh…We know. But stick it out. Then the colonials will have a place for you. I only stayed here because my wife does not want to leave until the kids graduate. But once they are out of school well. I am for the Colonial Military. I mean I am only 39. I can serve an other 20 there and have two pensions. They are even offering on par with the ranks once we get trained. So I am looking forward to it. However if Kinsey gets elected all bets are off."**

"**Well then maybe I would stick it out. But I really want to be a pilot. I mean just think how cool it would be to fly one of those big ships. I love to fly a Gun Star. My cousin Dave he a pilot on a Navy vessel and says that it is way cool. How much cooler to fly a Gun Star."**

**The Chief smiled at the kid's enthusiasm. "Well then work hard Kid. I will give you a contact number when I leave. Look me up ok."**

"**Sure Chief but I think The General will win." **

"**I hope so Kid." came the reply.**

**TBC…**


	22. Chapter 22

-1Star Gate The Keys To Earth

Disclaimer: See Part One

Part 21 Stealing the Elections PG-13

There was a whoosh as the Star Gate opened once more. Several anti grave sleds full of materials went through the gate.

Commander Tigh of the Colonial military smiled as his people took possession of it. The supplies had been coming through for the last 48 earth hours. It seemed that the current American President was sending all the supplies and personnel he could through the gate. The materials were then beamed aboard one of the three waiting Azguard ships. The Daniel Jackson, the Teal'c or the Samantha Carter. They then flew straight to the fleet. Raw materials to build the newest warships came through as quickly as the Star Gate could be dialed. Soldiers and Warriors from every human tribe followed. All eager to help defend Earth. The days of the American's restricting gate access was over. The Outgoing President was doing all he could to ensure that Earth had soldiers off world to defend the planet. He sent Major General Jack O'Neil to New Caprica with Orders to rebuild the American Military there. They were to integrate into the new Earth Defense force.

Jack O'Neill had all but ran through the gate. The idea that Kinsey might be his boss made his skin crawl. He looked over at his friends each had followed him. SG 1 through 20 was already on New Caprica. Their respective resignations or retirement paper were all on his old desk with copies sent to the news media when Kinsey was elected. The best defenders Earth had did not trust him to lead them. No, they would go with the Colonials.

They sat back and watched the large screen TV Adama set up. An other state went yellow. Illinois then Ohio. Michigan went Green and then South Dakota and New Mexico. It was a dead heat.

"This is to close to call." Richard Fontaine said as he reviewed the results." Florida is going Green for General Hammond. Kentucky is to close to call. Wait this just in. There seems to be contention over the Illinois votes. Some precincts are saying armed men stole the Ballot boxes. Ladies and Gentlemen, of America it seems someone is trying to steal the election. The boxes were stolen in areas known to be supporting General Hammond. Federal Election authorities are searching for the bandits now. This could change everything."

His co-anchor looked shocked at this news. She looked up and froze then quickly read the sign held up. "Well more in a moment we have to break now." The transmission of the news went off as armed men burst into the studio.

"Wise move lady. Shut up now. No one needs to hear about the election issues. Just read off this paper." He shoved it at Richard Fontaine.

Richard read it and paled. "No…. no damned way!" He stood up anger showing on his face. "I won't do it. No way is the General involved in this."

A bullet struck him and he flew back his head hitting the floor.

"Lady you read it or you are dead!" The gunmen said.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Janey George headed out to go home. She stopped to tie her shoe. She bent down and was behind some bushed. Two men came walking up.

"Pete is it in place."

"Yeh, no worries Dave. We have the roads blocked. We will get those ballet boxes no worries. "Pete Shanahan said with a grin." The Senator will win and we will all be well rewarded. I cannot wait to get even with that Bitch Samantha Carter. How dare she dump me for some old man?"

Dave laughed. "Well, she makes a great pet for ya. I mean after the doc is done with her. She will be glad to see a friendly face."

Pete laughed, "Yep, she will indeed. Let us go tell the senator Operation sack is underway. He will win by a landslide."

Janey paled at this. She stayed low. When the two men went inside, she took of running. She had to warn someone. She stepped on the grass and the alarms went off.

Pete spun around. "Damn it she heard. Dave we gota get her." He took off after the agent with his buddy Dave following drawing his gun.

TBC….


	23. Chapter 23

-1Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

2008/3/5

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brei, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

Part 22 Propaganda PG-13

Senator Kinsey sipped his scotch. _It was all too easy. He watched as the news on two of the three major network news stations reported that it was Hammond's people who were stealing the ballot boxes. He grinned as he considered that he would play the wounded hero. The man who stood for true American values not a General who had to resort to a coup to win. Kinsey was appealing to the paranoid American and he smiled._

The strike team moved in. The IBC was the last station that they had to take over. The team moved in and went stunned several people with Zats.

Mr. Brookes was playing anchor tonight with Jamie Hamilton. He was not going to miss this history-making event. He smiled as an other state went for General Hammond. He and was firmly in the Hammond's corner.

Just then, a report came in. He frowned as he read it. There was suddenly an armed Gunman facing him.

"Freeze buddy, I have a news flash for you and the lady to read."

Jamie glared at the man. "Not a chance in Hades will I read that!"

The gunman smiled at this. "Oh you will or else."

"Jamie do as he says. Play along. Like you did with Xaiver." Mr. Brookes begged.

Jamie was not one to sit idly by. She glared and looked at her boss who nodded slightly.

Jamie shifted. "Ok I will read it. Just let me go over there. We said we show the boards again. If I don't someone will think something is wrong and blow the whistle."

The gunman frowned then nodded. "Ok lady move."

Jamie rose slowly and headed to the board with the states all displayed. Suddenly without warning she took off. The gunman went to fire on her.

Jamie dove to the left and tapped her wrist and was instantly invisible. She also hit the emergency signal on the computron Dr. Zee had given them all. There was suddenly a flash of light and Mr. Brookes and the station personnel all disappeared. The Odessey was in orbit and the crew had reacted instantly to the hastily sent message and removed the IBC crew from danger.

Mr. Brookes and Jamie Hamilton appeared ten minutes latter a block away at a local election hall with their camera operator Hal and caught Kinsey's goons stealing the ballot boxes all of which they broadcast on Live Television.

"This is Jamie Hamilton of IBC we are here at the First Street Elementary school in Los Angelus California and are reporting on the theft of Ballot boxes by those in the Employ of Senator Robert Kinsey. We have just learned that our sister stations have been compromised by his agents. He is forcing reporters to claim it is the work of General Hammond's people. Ladies and Gentlemen there is no way that the SGC Is involved in anyway nor is the United States Air Force. We have proof that these thefts are being perpetrated by the NID. Treasury agent Janey George was shot bringing us this information. She is the bodyguard assigned to protecting the Senator. The President of the United States has been informed of the situation."

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

-1Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

2008/4/20

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brei, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba.

By Fire Star

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

Part 23 Coup PG 13

Kinsey watched the news and cursed. _Damned Jamie Hamilton. She was almost as big of a pain as SG1. He resolved to kill her and every member of the staff of that thrice damned TV station. They were and always had been way to liberal for his taste. He should have known that they were alien controlled. _He picked up the phone and called several key NID agents this had to be stopped now. _He could not afford to wait until the election was over any longer. He had not wanted to be forced to do this but America had to be saved from those aliens. _

The President watched the news in shock. He could not believe what he was seeing. He grabbed the phone and called the FBI. To his shock he was told the director was out. A cold chill ran down his back. He quickly locked the door when his Secret Service Agents failed to come in at his call. He grabbed the Red Phone and made an emergency Call to the Russians.

Moments latter his office doors were knocked in. Just as several NID Agents came charging in a white light engulfed him and he was gone.

President Reason Materialized in Moscow and shivered. _He could not believe he had to call the Russians to be saved from traitors in his own country. I am never going to live this one down he thought._ Russian Guards took him inside to meet the Russian President. _He would need to get back to the United States quickly but first he owed his counter part a briefing. Thank God for Azguard Transporters._

President Reason took the com line and sent a message to the SGC and Colonies to let them know he was safe. He would head back to Cheyenne mountain and prepare to counter this obvious Coup by Kinsey.

"Don't say it." He said as he saw the smirk on his counter parts face. "I know, I owe you 500 dollar. I just never thought he be so damned stupid."

The Russian president chuckled. "He is that arrogant and you my friend are just to honorable and trusting."

President Reason glared. "I am going to drop him in the darkest hole I can find."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kinsey went on the air and immediately claimed that President Reason had been Kidnapped by aliens.

"My fellow Americans do not believe those scandalous lies. Our beloved President has been Kidnapped by allies of George Hammond. It is an attempt to force us to accept him as the puppet president of the Colonials and their alien allies."

_What the hell is he smoking_? Jack thought_. No one will believe this._

The Press in the United States was in an uproar. Half siding with the Vice President and half following the lead given by Jamie Hamilton. What was going on?

The only true facts that could be obtained was that President Reason was missing.

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belong to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

2008/4/22

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brei, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba.

By Fire Star

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

**Part 24 Tremble PG**

The President cursed as they tried to transport him to the back to the United States. _Of course, the Russian capital would be in the middle of the biggest and worst snowstorm in 60 years. Of course, it would block transport and of course, communications with New Kobol and the SGC would go down. Damn it. Ronald Reason thought. I am going to kill Kinsey myself._

Vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Dr. Zee and Starla walked in downtown Washington D.C various Avenues. It had not been easy to escape their protection crew. However, the young couple wanted and desperately needed a break. Both had been helping rebuild San Francisco and several other damaged Earth cities. Time together had been severely limited and both desperately wanted to reconnect. They were deeply in love but duty was too ingrained in them both for them to take time when there was need. They walked side by side enjoying the silent companionship it was the first time that they could simply be together. Starla looked over at her husband to be. _He was tall and strong and today he looked rather scruffy. She giggled at this thought. She rarely seen him dressed so casually. More importantly he looked relaxed and at peace. So often, he was so staid and sober. Today her beloved was smiling and clearly at peace._

"Zee I can not believe how lovely it is out today."

"The weather is cool but, I agree it is a fine day for November in Washington. I never thought I would see snow." He replied.

Starla laughed at this. "I never thought we would see land. I still cannot believe we found Earth. It is so different then I imagined as a child."

"In what way?" Zee asked. _He had never really considered what Earth might be like. He only hoped that they have enough power to help defend the fleet and defeat the cylons._

"I imagined Earth to be a paradise a place where the sun always shined and it was warm all year around. There was food all over and mushies to eat. They would have a fleet of battlestars and we would drive the cylons away forever. I dreamed that there was a might Prince who would save us all."

"I find that I shared that dream. Alternatively, that hopes. I had hoped Earth would have a large Star Fleet." Zee said with a rueful smile. "A prince and castles? Earth has both but it does not have a single lord ruling it."

Starla giggled at this and said, "I know it was a fairy tale my mother told me. She did not want me to be scared. My mother wanted us to have hope and faith. She believed in the commander and wanted our family to support him."

"Your mother is a wise woman Starla. Not many have her faith. I think maybe the tales she told you were a good thing. However, no place is perfect and even Eden had it serpents." The couple stopped and watched news cast. "Let us hope the President is on board one of the ships."

"I don't know it sound suspicious to me." Starla said, "What if Kinsey grabbed him and is pretending that someone else did?"

"I don't know. We had better get to the consulate and then back to the Council. We have to warn Adama."

They turned to leave and were suddenly surrounded. "I don't think so kid. The Vice President wants to have a little chat with you."

The two young people froze. Neither had expected this.

"We have nothing to say to Kinsey." Dr. Zee said as he shifted to protect Starla. The men were clearly NID Agents and he was not taking any chances. His move however was not totally altruistic. Starla moved behind him pretending to be scared. In reality, she was shifting to grab the small weapon that was sitting against his back.

The NID Agents made a grab for Dr. Zee and he caught the first man's hand and with casual ease flipped him onto his back. Before he could do more however both he and Starla were zatted. They hit the ground hard and the agents kicked them over.

"I thought these beings were tough? Is this guy not supposed to be brilliant?"

"He is. However he is also and arrogant SOB thinks everyone one Earth should love him. Pick him up Jones we have to go. He will be the perfect bargaining chip for the President. For some reason those damned Colonials love this kid."

"Don't see why. He is such a Geek. Now the girl I would not mind keeping her around."

"Be nice Jones. We are not here to be a dating service for you." Smith said. They carried the youths to a SUV that pulled up. "Let's go."

Dr. Zee awoke almost at once however he kept his eyes closed and waited. _It would be far easier to simply let these NID Agents take him to where he had to be to stop Kinsey. Starla was not happy with this plan but she gone along. Now if only she would awake without these agents realizing it. Being zatted had not been a part of his plan. He made a mental note to speak to O'Neill about the technology the NID had at it's disposal.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Robert Kinsey smiled as he heard the news. He picked up the telephone and dialed a number. "I have some good news. We have captured that kid Dr. Zee."

On the other end of the line a being smiled darkly. "Well done. Now once you have secured the White House all will be going according to plan. Do not fail me."

"No sir." Kinsey said with a deferential tone. _Yes soon I will be president and then I can dispose of you."_

Before he could say more the line went dead_. Baal the Gould on earth smiled. Soon the world od Earth would tremble before their true gods._

_**TBC….**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.**

**This work has ratings to PG-13 in parts. So Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.**

**Monday, April 28, 2008**

**A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.**

**Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba**

**By Fire Star**

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

**Part 25 Zee is so Grounded**

**Starla sighed as she laid still. She looked at Zee. _You know that hurt. You could have warned me about the Zats._**

_**I would have if I had been aware that dumb and dumber had them.**_

_**Dumb and Dumber? She asked.**_

_**A movie that O'Neill insisted we watch the last time on New Kobal. Brie said if was amusing. I found it was rather childish and silly. However these two fools do seem similar to the lead characters. Zee explained. It hardly matters at the moment. I just hope my theory of them taking us to Kinsey is correct. I do believe he must be neutralized.**_

_**I hate to say it but, he is worse then Baltar. I mean he has Baltar example on what not to do. Starla said.**_

_**He believes he is saving his people. He has that same arrogance. We will not allow him to cause that danger. Zee said. We have the advantage in this. We must just be careful.**_

_**I can see that. Starla sent back sarcastically.**_

_**They believe that they have us. Not that we allowed it. Relax Starla I will allow no harm to befall you. I have already sent word to the others.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**The message came through from Earth. Apollo read the message as scrolled across his computron. He cursed as he looked over at Starbuck who was already reaching for his coat.**

"**You know that son of mine is going to turn me grey. I thought I was the only one who did crazy stunts!"**

"**Well it is not his fault Starbutton." Jack said as he tied his boots. **

"**Oh why is that?"**

"**Well he got bad genes from you. I am sure Carter could explain it to you." He teased.**

**Starbuck rolled his eyes. "Ok I may have been a crazy devil in my youth but, for Sagan's sake his mother was an Angel! I means she was a Bol for Sagan's sake. Surly that means she was more sane."**

"**I don't know. I could tell you about a few of the stunts Danny boy pulled as an ascended being."**

"**Hey, I had logical reasons for my actions." Daniel said as he followed his team leader. It was clear that the were all going to save the kids.**

"**Well either way we have to go save my son." Starbuck said. "He is so getting grounded."**

**Apollo laughed at this. He shook his head at the antics of the others as they headed to tell Sam and the Commander what was going on.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Adama held Sam as she leaned into him. _He knew she wanted to go with the team. However, this smelled of a trap and it was decided that they would not risk all of SG1 for this mission. She would stay behind and try to contract Teal'c and Master Braytac. Both men had left to help rally support among the Free Jaffa. They to were in the process of creating a nation and neither man could afford to be gone long. Troy and Dillon were on Earth already and would contact their allies in other nations. Captain Kit was in Russia and had yet to report in. It was hoped that the President had escaped to the Russian capital. Their allies in every other nation had no good news to report. For the moment all they could do is wait and pray. Pray that the American people saw through Kinsey's games._**

"**We have news. Teal's is on his way back. However he is on the outer rim. He has to fly to the star gate. It will take several hours. He will come back here. We will begin a grid line search. Maybe we can find President Reasons tracker."**

"**Good Idea Carter." Jack said. "We will head in and see what we can find. I think we still have allies who can help us. Keep trying to find Thor. I know he have more ideas on how to find the President."**

"**I will Jack. You all be safe. Brie try to keep them out of trouble." said Sam.**

"**Oh yeah such an easy task. You only ever had to watch out for Jack. I got him, Starbuck, and Apollo not to mention Troy and Dillon. What do I look like a miracle worker?"**

"**Hey we are not that bad." The men all said at once.**

**The women both began to laugh. "Well grab Jamie she should be able to help keep them out of trouble. Boomer is down there as well. He could help."**

"**Right Colonel I Will. " Brie said as the all headed out.**

"**May the Lords of Kobol go with you." Adama said solemnly. "May they bless and keep you safe."**

**The joking stopped and they all nodded and bowed slightly. **

**Jack felt a load lift. He had never been overly religious. _Then losing his son Charlie and the fighting goulds who pretended to be gods had destroyed almost all of his faith. Yet here was Adama a man who never wavered and he was humbled by this faith and belief. He wanted to believe because it was hope and the world needed hope so much right now to defeat Kinsey and find a way to unite and drive our those that would at best enslave humanity and at worst exterminate them. Adama's faith shown brightly and Jack felt peace at his words. This man was a true man of faith and of God. Jack had slowly felt his faith in God being reborn and in this instant he knew he believed again. _**


	27. Chapter 27

-1**Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belong to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.**

**This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.**

**Monday, May 12, 2008**

**A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.**

**Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brei, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba.**

**By Fire Star**

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

**Part 26 Easy Rescue PG-13**

"Jack my name is not Star Button." Starbuck grouched as they headed out. Jack just grinned. _It was almost as much fun to bait Starbuck as it was Daniel. _

"It is really not his fault Starbuck. " Daniel said "He is getting old."

Starbuck began to laugh. It seemed Daniel Jackson could give as good as he got. "Yeh I can tell with all that grey hair."

Jack O'Neill glared at both men and said. "I am not that old."

Brie grinned at this. "Well I can attest to that."

Starbuck grinned as they all piled into the vehicles to go find his son again.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kinsey smiled as they dragged the prisoners into his office. "Well what have we here?" He said with a wicked grin. "Ah illegal aliens. I wonder what we shall do with you."

Starla rolled her eyes. _Could this guy be any more lame?_

_He is a fool. We should have little difficulty proving he is a traitor. It is hard to believe that the Americans elected this man to any office much less that of the Vice-President of the United States. Lame? When did you start using such American Colloquialisms?_

Starla ignored the last remark and sent. _I know he is so ………….what was it Sam called him Slimy? _

_I believe that is the word she used. Jack called him a snake and said that at least the Gould's were honest in their conquests. I think he truly hates this man._

Kinsey was oblivious to the couple's silent communication. He smiled evilly as the door opened and Baal came into the room.

A deep voice said. "I see you have captured them. Well done Kinsey. I have decided to take the boy as my host and the girl shall be my queen." Baal's eyes glowed as he spoke. He watched with pleasure as the human paled in fear.

"I have secured them for you my lord." Kinsey said bowing low.

Dr. Zee glared at him. "Have you no pride. You are the Vice-President of the United States. You will not create an alliance with us but you bow to your enemy? How foolish is t hat Kinsey?"

"Silence boy that is no way to speak to your God." Baal said firmly. He raised his hand and shot Zee with a hand device.

Zee cursed as the beam hit him in the head.

"Stop it you lousy snake. " Starla shouted. "You are hurting him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moonstone moved with careful ease. He had gotten the alert that someone had kidnapped Starla and Dr. Zee. He was not allowing any harm to come to his friends. He slipped into the Vice-presidents wing with ease. The stealth device Dr. Zee created was perfect for this type of recon. Moonstone heard Starla scream and went running toward her voice. Moonstone had received the message that someone had kidnapped Starla and Dr. Zee. He and many of the other warriors who were on earth had went to offer assistance. He was very close friends with Starla as they had grown up together and he was not about to allow anyone to hurt either her or Dr. Zee. Moonstone was joined by Lancer who drew his laser neither warrior was going to take any chances with their friend's lives. He signaled Moonstone that he had found the captives. Tapping his hand he let Moonstone know how many people were in the room. Moonstone tapped back and leads the way in. What they saw turned both warriors blood cold. Lancer quickly sent a message to Starbuck and the others to where they were even as he and Moonstone prepared to take out Baal, Even as they prepared to stop the abuse Baal himself stopped.

"You will learn obedience Tauri."

Dr. Zee glared at him and said. "I am Not Tauri. " The youth fell back and rolled to his feet. His superior muscles ripped the bonds off and he sprang at Baal. The Gould was caught off guard and forced back. Kinsey who was always out for number one went to grab Starla. However Moonstone had anticipated this move and opened fire on him. The stun beam caught him in the chest and he fell forward landing at her feet. Moonstone and Lancer suddenly both appeared and came to her side. The quickly freed her and turned to watch as Zee fought with Baal.

Baal laughed as they fought. He was stronger then a mere Tauri child. He tossed Zee back. However the youth was not to be denied as he rolled and came back up. Baal was about to shoot him once more with the ribbon devise when Zee raised his own hand. Baal was forced back by an invisible force. The force of a human mind.

"No that is impossible! No one can do this to a God!" He slammed into the and landed awkwardly his neck giving an audible crack. The Snake inside jumped out eager to find a new host. However Moonstone had been watching carefully and fired. The Baal symboiote died in a flash of laser fire. The four youth thought the battle was over when suddenly they heard a voice.

"Do not move humans or you will be terminated."

All four spun around and faced four cylon centurions and a being he thought he had defeated.

"Frak" Zee said as they faced a second Baal who was clearly not amused.

"I see you have eliminated my brother. I must admit you are more resourceful then the average Tauri." He paused. "However if you do not surrender this moment I will allow my associates to carry out their standard orders."

Moonstone and Lancer looked at Zee who nodded and they lowered their weapons.

_So much for an easy rescue. _Moonstone thought. _And I thought cylons were bad at reproduction._


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belong to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.**

**This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.**

**Sunday, June 8, 2008**

**A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.**

**Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brei, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba.**

**By Fire Star**

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

Part 27

Dr. Zee had been expecting some others besides Kinsey. Cylons however had not been on his list of possible allies. He could not believed that the machines had managed to land on Earth. He looked closely and then smiled. They had not. Those were not standard centurions rather they were copies. Clearly Baal and the Gould had built them as tool to frighten them. Zee's eyes narrowed. "I am really not in the mood for this. Surrender and I will spare you."

Baal's second clone began to laugh. "I see you have your sire's sense of humor. Interesting, Lucifer said he was amusing. I think not child clearly I have you."

"Do you? I see. Is that what you believe?" Dr. Zee said with a grin. He suddenly looked a lot like Starbuck as he seemed to relax and prepare himself for a second battle. "As I told your counterpart I am not a Tauri. I do not have their compassion and mercy. Surrender and live."

The Baal clone raised his ribbon devise up but before he could react he felt an invisible force grasp his throat and begin to choke the life from him.

"No…You can not. Centurions defend your god." The cylon clones began raise their weapons. There was a sudden explosion as they fell forward face first. Baal gasped in shock as he saw the hated O'Neill and several others burst into the room.

"Aw kid here I thought I was going to get to do that. I mean really I know I called dibs on Baal." He said with a mocking smile. He was looking at the dead Baal Clone with annoyance.

"I saved you one Jack." Dr. Zee said with a wicked grin. "Here he is yours." With a flip of his hand he tossed Baal to the startled Air Force Officer.

Baal was ready and jumped at Jack. Jack O'Neill however was ready and slugged the Gould hard. The human snake hit the ground and grunted "I will kill you for this."

"What again?" O'Neill quipped. The Gould went to attack and was stunned by Starbuck.

Jack glared at the warrior.

"What? I mean we got an election to save you can play with him latter. Zee you ok boy?"

Dr. Zee rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am fine. We both are. It was only Kinsey."

The Vice President awoke with a groan and rolled over. "I have you all put under the jail!"

"I think not." Kinsey jumped up and was stunned to see the President walk in. "Arrest that man." Came the order. Several secret service agents moved to take the VP into custody. "Let's go reassure the public." he said to his Colonial friends. "Kinsey's reign is over."

Jack grinned thinking for once the press might prove useful.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belong to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.**

**This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.**

**Sunday, June 8, 2008**

**A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.**

**Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba.**

**By Fire Star**

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

**Part 28 Roaring Crowds ****PG**

The news of Kinsey's plans to stage a coup spread like wildfire. Soon the polls were swinging away form the once popular leader. Many states had near riots as the lines began to grow. Many people wanted to revote however, this was not possible. In the end as the results came in it was a landslide. Retired General George Hammond of Texas had won.

George watched as the results came flowing in. He had one almost every state by over 61 percent of the vote. He watched stunned as around the country people were all chanting his name and calling for him to come out and restore the democracy America was supposed to be.

Beth Anne hugged her husband. "I told you that this would be easy."

George looked at her and laughed. "Right, I can see that. Well at least you will be a lovely first lady. "He kissed her. "However if I had been smarter I would have let you run."

Beth Anne laughed at this and said. "Come on George lets go greet the nation and let them know we are beginning a new ear of peace and prosperity."

George let his wife lead him out to the roaring crowds. _He silently prayed she was right but deep down knew war was coming. At least now, however he could help protect his nation and world._

_Cccccccccccccccccccccc_

Lucifer took the message and smiled. _It seemed that not all was lost. Several base ships were on their way and he would have a force large enough to engage the humans. He shut off the communications terminal and went to check on the production facilities. He watched as row after row of centurions lined up. Soon, soon they could attack Earth again._

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Iblis smiled as his children prepared. Humanity would soon end. He walked along side the Anbus. _The fool thought he was a god. How humorous. The fool had no idea what true power was. Ah well such dilution's would give him the Earth and humanity to destroy. Imagine a parasite thinking he was a god._

_TBC…._


	30. Chapter 30

**Wednesday, July 9, 2008**

**Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belong to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.**

**This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.**

**A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.**

**Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and**

**Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba.**

**By Fire Star**

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

**Part 29 Dumb Ideas **

**Former President Reason smiled as he watched the new President dance with his wife. He said a silent prayer of thanks that this good and honorable man had won the election. He knew deep in his heart that Kinsey could never be allowed to be the next president. _Thank God for SG-1 and Carter's dumb ideas._ He looked around the room and noted that there were people from all over the world and even the Galaxy here. He smiled as he watched people stumble and stare at Thor and Himmel. To their credit, the small Azguards were perfectly polite and gracious. He grinned as he considered the stunned look on SG-1's faces when the Supreme Commander of the Azguard Fleet came in dressed in a small grey uniform. It seemed that they had adapted clothing. The truly humorous part was that they had asked Teal'c to help them find a uniform that would suit them. The Jaffa had been most eager to assist so the uniforms they now wore were a cross between a Star Wars JedI uniform and the robes from Harry Potter and the colors from Star Trek TOS. Ironically, the style worked and made the Azguard look taller and far more formidable. Of course, it had made Jack O'Neill stand stunned in the middle of the room. Of course the fact that Thor and Himmel had just beamed in as usual also caused a stir.**

**Samantha Carter Sagan smiled as she danced with her husband. It _felt so good to be back on Earth and not have to worry about Kinsey. She noted that even Jack seemed relaxed and in a great mood for once. It was more then clear that Brie was a good influence on him. He seemed younger and far less strained since they had gotten together. It was a great match._ Sam looked over and noted that the New President seemed to be having a good time. _She hoped so or else she had a feeling he would make her pay for having such a dumb idea. Sam had to admit at least to herself that it was one of her better ones. _**

**The music stopped and Thor came over to them. "Commander Adama may I have a moment of your time please. We have a favor to ask of your people."**

**Sam froze and silently prayed it had noting to do with the replicators.**

**Adama turned and looked at Thor. "How can we help you?"**

**Himmel who was standing next to Thor asked the question. "We were hoping we could have some of your DNA to study and perhaps have your Dr. Zee's, Dr. Cassiopeia and Dr. Salik's assistance with our research into saving our people."**

**Adama smiled and said. "You may have a sample of mine. However if you wish others to participate you must ask them. I am willing however to ask Dr. Zee to help you and to ask my people to participate in your research if they can do so."**

"**We would be most grateful." Thor said, "Colonel Carter we have just named a new ship after you. It is the Samantha Carter II."**

**Sam smiled at this and noted the confused look on Adama's face.**

"**The Azguard have named several ships after members of SG-1."**

"**That seems like a great honor." Adama said smiling.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

-1Star Gate The Keys To Earth

Disclaimer: See Part One

Part 30 Trinity's are not always a good thing (PG for language)

Anubus and Baal sat at the table and awaited Iblis. Neither Gould liked the creature. However, he was very powerful, with his Cylon, troops could attack the Tauri, and the Azguard could do nothing to interfere. Therefore, he was for the moment a useful pawn.

Iblis could easily read their simple minds. They thought they had power and that they were gods. It was so laughable. He had to admit however that the super soldiers Anubus had devised were impressive. He had carefully studied the work of the soldier. It was primitive but it could prove to be a useful design on some future humanoid race. He smiled as he considered testing these designs out on the humans of the Pegasus galaxy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer was ready. He could not understand why they had allied themselves with these defective humans. _These Jaffa are sheep and even more disturbing then the humans. They carry a parasite inside them. How undignified_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The patrol hit their thrusters and headed out past Pluto. There was no way Adama wanted to risk the Cylons sneaking in.

"Jolly do you have anything on your scanners?" Green Bean asked.

"Nope we are clear here. Wait a second. Man I was hoping to have a clean run for once. I owe that 20 cubits Starbuck again. I swear I am jinxed."

Green Bean laughed at this and boosted his scanner. "I got it. Jolly that is not a cylon design. Frak it is huge."

Just then, bright lights began to flash around them.

"Frak me not again." Green Bean said as he passed out from the loud noise. _He did not even bother to try to hail Jolly because he knew they were both caught. Damned BOL the Commander was going to be so pissed._


	32. Chapter 32

-1Star Gate The Keys To Earth

Disclaimer: See Part One

Part 31 One would think… PG for language

A young Ensign came running up to Commander Tigh. He was not looking forward to giving his report.

"What is it Ensign Solon?"

"Sir we have a problem. It seems that Alpha Patrol has vanished off the scanners."

"Vanished how? Cylons?"

"Ah no sir. I ran the scans four-time sir. I well. It seems that reading is consistent with the readings taken 10 yearn ago. High energy spikes sir."

"Frak me." Tigh said annoyed "What are they doing here? You can bet it is not to be helpful. Damn it."

The Ensign said little as he still remembered Iblis. _It had been a nightmare time. His mother and so many had followed that mad man. He was still ashamed they had been so fooled._

"Go back to your post and warn all the patrols. Not that it will do any real good. I have to warn the Commander and the SGC. At least we can hopefully prevent panic."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Even as Tigh spoke the BOL, ship moved behind the Prometheus and her fighter escort.

"Colonel Caldwell we are picking up some strange readings." Major Denis said. What the sir the X-302 with Colonel Mitchell has patrol just disappeared?"

"Get me the SGC and General Landry now." Caldwell said even as they saw a large ship appear from nowhere. "What the hell!" Was the last thing he said before passing out from an intense noise.

"Really Colonel such Vulgar language. One would think humanity would have evolved past this by now." Jon said as he looked down at the unconscious form.

"Oh well we will use what we have." With a flash of light the ship disappeared from all scanners both Colonial and Earth based.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General Landry we just lost contact with the Prometheus." Senior Master Sergeant Harriman said. "They just disappeared."

"The Cylons?"

"Unknown sir. Should I hit the alert?"

"Do it I call the President and inform SG 1. Harriman call Colonel Carter we may need her to update the scanners." The General said. _So much for an easy day._

"On it sir." _Well it could be worse. It could be SG1 Missing_. Harriman thought.

**Of course he should have known better then to tempt fate…. and Murphy.**

TBC….

A/N:

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Yes this is short but it is giving me fits. So I am updating as I can. Please be patient.

Lisa


	33. Chapter 33

2008/7/17

Star Gate The Keys To Earth

Disclaimer: See Part One\

By : Fire Star

Part 32 Joint Mission G

The news that the Prometheus had vanished caused a mild panic at the SGC. General Landry was on the red phone dialing the White house and on the Gold Phone sending a message to the Colonials. Both Adama and President Reason answered at the same time. However, it was President Reason who asked the all-important question. "What has happened General?"

"Sir the Prometheus has disappeared sir. We can not reach them."

Just as Hank Landry, was explaining this Adama got a call from Tigh?

He listened and sighed. "Is George with you Ronald?"

"Yes he is." The President said.

"Well I think we know what happened. If I am right, it is noting to panic over. In fact it may be a positive development."

The humans from Earth listened as eager to find out what had happened to their lost people.

"It seems the Beings of Light have once more decided to join us." Adama said as he leaned back with a wary smile.

"Beings of light?" George asked. "Who or what are they?"

"As to what they are I am uncertain. However I would say they are very similar if not the same as your ascended beings."

"Oh that is just great." Hank said. He sounded so much like Jack O'Neill in that moment that both the Presidents smiled.

"Careful Hank you are sounding like Jack." George Hammond said. "So Adama why is this good news. Our ancients or ascended never interfere."

"Well ours tend to offer advice and pointer. They are more like guides to us. They point us in the right direction. I have a feeling that ours and yours are related but are of differing factions. "Adama said.

Sam who was sitting at his side giggled at this_. It was hard to believe that such advanced beings would still be into petty politics._

"So how do we handle this?" Laundry asked.

Adama considered it for a moment and then called over to Apollo and Starbuck.

"Apollo, Starbuck I have a mission for you."

Both men came over and sighed.

"So we going to play with the lights again?" Starbuck quipped. "I gota tell you sir the last time I did that well. Let's just say as much as I love my son I rather get them the old fashioned way."

Adama began to chuckle at this and so did Apollo.

"Hey, I was lucky ya know I am not so certain Cassie forgive me a second time."

Dr. Zee joined the Presidents and sat in the offered chair. "Starbuck I do not think they will need to create an other child. Adama It may be best if I go."

Starla shook her head no. She was terrified of losing him. He held her hand to reassure her.

"We know that they must want or need something." Zee said.

"Yes which is why Apollo and Starbuck need to go. They have had the most contact." Adama said.

De. Zee sighed and said. "Adama you for get one important thing. While they have had encounters with the BOL I am one of them. It is far more likely that they need me."

Adama leaned back and sighed he hated to admit Dr. Zee could be right. "All three of you go."

Jack O'Neill who had been sitting with Sam and the rest of SG1 Spoke up. "With all due respect sir we should all go. Danny here was ascended and I have the Gene Sam well she was with Orlin. I think maybe this was designed to get all our attention. After all it a sampling from all our people that have been taken."

Adama was about to protest when Sam spoke up. "I agree. I don't know why but I have this feeling we will need all our skills on this mission. It just feels…. Important."\

General Landry leaned back in his chair and then said. "SG1 you have a go. We will send your gear though the gate at once."

Adama looked at Sam and Knew she wanted and needed to do this. He sighed and said. "Be careful Sam. We need you."

She nodded and said. "I will. Jack , Daniel and I will go get the gear."

"Starbuck go check out our vipers." Apollo said.

"Alright but for the record I have a bad feeling about this."

"Noted." Apollo said with a grin. He looked over at Sheba who sighed and said. "I go pack some gear for you." She headed off and he turned to his father. "We be back as soon as we can."

"Oh I know you will. " Adama said "Sheba pack gear for four. We will match SG1

numbers. I am going along."

Sheba was stunned but nodded.

Apollo would have protested but his father raised his hand. "I need to do this Apollo. Call it a feeling."

His son sighed and nodded.

Adama motioned for Athena to come over. He hugged his daughter and said. "I need you and Sheba and the others to help Tigh keep all our people safe."

Athena nodded to him. "I will father."

He kissed her forehead and went to change. He had a few words for The BOL and he was not going to be denied.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to Pg-13in parts. So Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

2007/9/11

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brei, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

**Part 33 Questionable allies PG**

Iblis appeared beside Anubis and Aphohis and smiled. _He was amazed at the Gould leniency on trying to find a way to conquer the humans. He watched as the half ascended being worked on a hybrid Cylons/ Kull warrior. The idea was rather interesting. A vast improvement over the current cylon centurion. While Kull warriors were strong they burned out quickly and the combined technology would improve the warriors sent against the humans of Earth. He watched the Imperious leader pace. His feet clanking against the deck plates in an annoying fashion._

"Those ships of Lights seem to have captured the Tauri." Aphohis said. "They have also taken several of my loyal Jaffa warriors."

This was news to Iblis who paced for a moment. _He was annoyed but there was little he could do. Technically the BOL had broken no rule. He was only an ally of the two goulds not their god. Their warriors were still in play. Iblis longed to gather them to his own side but for now he still needed the two Goulds. They were providing a much needed distraction._

"They are of no concern. They can not interfere in the game. They only seek information."

"How can that not be a problem." Anubis asked.

"They are not going to give direct answers to the humans. Only riddles and clues. It will take time for the Humans to decifer those clues. Plenty of time for my Cylons and your Kull warriors and Jaffa to act on our plans. They can not directly effect events without paying a forfeit. Perhaps we should attack one of the other worlds and draw the Humans away. I believe we should perhaps seek to take the lost city."

"Lost city?" Anubis asked. "That is a myth."

Iblis smiled at this. "No it is not and I have many children in Pegasus. Yes I shall go to them and bring them back to help. They will be most useful in disposing of the humans. " He looked at the Imperious leader. "They are much like our ovain friends they will find the humans most tasty." 

Before his allies could protest Iblis disappeared and transported himself to the nearest Wairth hive.

Aphohis shivered at the cold smile Iblis had. _For some reason he did not trust that being. He was a god but even he could sense pure evil. He wondered if perhaps it was wise to side with such a being. He looked over at Anubis and noted even he seemed ill at ease. He nodded to his ally and returned to his ship. He was considering all his options now. He did not like the cylons but some how that smile of Iblis as he spoke of his children was chilling. He needed humans slaves and hosts but wondered would any be left after the cylons and wraith._

"If these wraith kill humans they will be a most valuable ally_." _The Imperious leader said with a cold voice.

The two Gould moved closer together. They were enemies but at least their goals were in line. Neither was so certain about Iblis anymore. However for the moment he was useful and for that they would wait and see.

Anubis decided to use Iblis and his children as shock troops. He would weaken those damnable tauri and then he would destroy the victor. He had no need to waist his people anymore. Soon he would be worshiped as the god he was and this would return his physical form and the universe would fall to him.


	35. Chapter 35

-1Wednesday, August 6, 2008

Star Gate the Keys to Earth

Disclaimer- See Part One

By-Fire Star

Part 34 A home away from Home PG

Atlantis was a beautiful city. John Shepard loved it more each day he lived here. _It felt like home. All right there was a fly in the ointment. The Wraith were a constant threat but he still felt like this place was home. It had to be the ancient gene. He sighed as he leaned back and swung his gulf club. The small white gulf ball went flying off the west pier. He watched it land in the water and he smiled. Had to be a good 150 yards out. He smirked and hit a button on his remote. The gulf ball rose from the water and came flying back. He could not believe he had not thought of this sooner. I mean if he could get Rodney to make more they be rich back on earth. A returning gulf ball by remote. Pure genius. Of course he would never tell Rodney he thought that._

The cities alarms went off.

_Damn it what now. _He thought as he ran to the control room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starbuck and Apollo launched with Dr. Zee flying on his father's wing. Starbuck had been less then pleased with this but he had lost the argument and Zee was technically a warrior. That was something that still annoyed Starbuck. His son should never be risked. The three men launched and were followed by a puddle jumper containing Colonel Carter, Commander Adama and the SG1. Jack O'Neill flew point with Brie on his wing. This was going to be a very trying time. No one knew what to expect and frankly Jack wanted Adama safe and secure. He had not wanted Brie along either but he lost that argument before it began when Adama assigned her to fly as Apollo's wingman. Some days he just wished he found a simple girl but he found a warrior so he was stuck. He sighed and followed the others out. _The only comfort was he had Teal'c to help keep an eye on Brie and the others. _

The ship of Lights moved forward and snatched up their ships as they rose from the Earth's atmosphere. In an instant they were transported across the galaxy and came out not far from Atlantis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The lost city was being pounded by the Wraith and John Sheppard knew it would take a miracle to save them this time._

Just then the Prometheus appeared from nowhere along with several vipers and the shuttle from Earth. The Earth Warship immediately joined her sister ship the Dautilus in defending Atlantis.

Dr. Zee awoke to find himself in a room on Atlantis. He did not hesitate but ran to a control panel ripping it off he quickly began to repair the weapons and shields.

"Ah frakin hell. Head's up Apollo looks like our friends dropped us in a fight." O'Neill said as he rolled his viper." Brie watch out they are good."

"Would never have guessed Jack." Came her sarcastic reply as she blasted several darts.

Colonel Carter and Commander Adama landed on the outer pad. As they ran out they fired on several Wraith that appeared from nowhere.

"Watch them Sam." Adama shouted.

Jack cursed as his ship was hit. He had no choice but to eject. He flew low near the city and hit his ejection button. Several minutes latter he was climbing a long latter into the city_. I am getting way to old for this. _He thought. _There has to be a faster way in. To bad I can not beam in?_

Suddenly a light engulfed him and he appeared in the weapons room. _Sweet. _

"What the--" John Shepard looked over from the chair and smiled. "Hey glad you could join us General. Though I not sure how you did it?"

"Me either John. Hey got a spare chair?" Even as he asked the question the city responded and a second weapons platform appeared. Jack wasted no time in sitting down and joining Colonel Shepard in defending the city.

"Sir I having problems with control. I think the systems been damaged."

"Yeh think." Jack said as he fought to control a drone. Suddenly the drone obeyed and went crashing into a wraith ship.

Dr. Zee's voice came over the inter com. "I have effected repairs General you should be able to control the drones now and the shield will be fully regenerated in 5 microns. I am heading to the jumper bay now to see if I can assist Dr. Mc Kay in tying them to the control interface."

"Be careful Kid." Jack said. He never let up firing the drones.

Zee smirked and ran to help the Earth scientists.


	36. Chapter 36

-1Star Gate the Keys to Earth

Disclaimer- See Part One

By-Fire Star

Part 35

The arrival of the earth warship had shocked the wraith. They were suddenly being hit from behind. The vipers moved with agility and took out one of the attacking hive ships that had neglected to have its shields on.

Brie smiled as it exploded. _Well that was cool. I can see why Starbuck loves blowing up Base Ships._

"Nice shot Brie. You get join the I got a capital ship club." Starbuck said with a smirk. It is a rather exclusive club."

"Stop flirting with my lady Starbuck." Jack warned, "It can hardly be exclusive if you are in it. Besides almost everyone here belongs to it."

Starbuck chucked as he fired on a Dart taking it out easily. _The Wraiths were so intent on landing on Atlantis that they left their rear unguarded. Arrogance and stupidity was a great thing._

"Would you to stop clowning around. We still have several hive ships to take out." Sheppard said _not believing he was being the responsible one now._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

George Hammond sighed as he read the reports. The first thing he was doing as president was asking for more troops and weapons. He could not believe that they were still so far behind. He picked up the telephone to call England. He hoped that they had spare ships to sell. He was not leaving America this under defended.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cylons base ships moved forward and were loaded with more explosives and raiders. The Imperious Leader watched as the Gould crews upgraded his ships with shields. _The Colonials were in for a nasty surprise. This time he would end the plague of man. He silently vowed that once humanity was gone he would eliminate the Gould and the Wraith. They would then seek out the life form known as replicators. They sounded like a very useful ally. He would be most pleased if his people could reproduce faster. The Cylon Empire would rule the universe and his name would go down in history as the one to end all carbon based life. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Adama and Sam arrived at the control center. They ran in firing at two Wraith who somehow beamed in.

"Look out." Sam shouted. She fired her laser at one who had been about to feed on Major Lorne.

TBC….


	37. Chapter 37

-1Star Gate the Keys to Earth

Disclaimer- See Part One

By-Fire Star

Part 36

Dr. Zee ran toward the control room. As he came close he drew his laser and fired at the Wraiths that were almost breeching the shields. The stunned Wraiths turned and were instantly hit by his shots.

In the Control room Theresa Weir watched with amazement as a young man dressed in white fired on the attacking wraiths. Each of his shots took one down.

_I have no idea who you are kid but you are a sight for sore eyes. _She watched in sudden horror as a Wraith jumped from above and grabbed the youth. Dr. Zee had had a rough week and he was in a very bad mood. The Wraith was about to find out what it was to piss off a being of his power. He felt the Wraith's hand slam into his chest to feed.

"So you want to feed and taste my life energy fine have a taste." He shouted. Zee closed his eyes and let his power lose. The Wraith suddenly screamed and tried to break free. However it could not and Zee smiled as he felt power flood into him. As the Wraith tried to feed it screamed as pure energy flooded into it. It suddenly began to glow and then exploded into dust unable to process the life force it tried to steal.

Zee fell to his knees for a moment and gasped for air. Then he rose and tackled the nearest wraith his own hand slamming into the chest of the creature. As he did so he ripped through the mass of muscles and ripped its heart out. He tossed it aside and rose holding a bloody blade. The other Wraiths backed away as they saw him. He extended his left hand out and a beam of energy left it consuming the remains of his latest victory.

"What are you?" The Wraith demanded.

"I am your worst nightmare. Leave and live or stay and die." The Wraiths were not stupid they hit a button on their sleeves and darts suddenly came and snatched them all up.

Zee headed to the control room to try to help McKay with the repairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adama and Carter ran to help with repairs. As they ran they killed several Wraiths and heard screaming. They both turned and without consideration ran toward the screams. They found Wraiths feeding and immediately ran to help. Carter watched as Adama grabbed a Wraith and pulled a blade putting it to the feeding Wraith throat. "Restore her or die."

The Wraith growled and stopped feeding on Jennifer Keller. He reached back and grabbed Adama his hand slamming into his chest. Adama heard Sam scream but he pushed it from his mind and he stabbed the Wraith other arm. This action got him tossed away the Wraith had fed briefly and Adama was winded from it. Sam was enraged and she tackled the Wraith uncaring if she was hurt or worse. She kicked it in the back and it went down hard. She then broke it's leg. "Fix him now." The Wraith had no choice but to restore Keller and then Adama who forced the issue. When it was done Adama ripped its head off. He glared at the creature and knew deep in his soul that Iblis had a hand in their creation. He would pay for his sins.

TBC...


	38. Chapter 38

1Star Gate the Keys to Earth

Disclaimer- See Part One

By-Fire Star

Part 37 Just Another Day At The Office PG

Sam and Adama had entered the control room and now she moved to work on the shields. She quickly scanned the data and called over to McKay.

Rodney McKay heard Samantha Carter voice and for the first time in years he was glad of it. He needed help. Several of his people had been taken and he could not make repairs alone.

"Sam if that is you I need you to redirect the shield modulation. Somehow the Wraith got through."

"I have it Rodney. Dr. Zee is on his way to help you." Sam looked at the boy who nodded. He ran out with ease and speed that was rather shocking. Sam smiled as she saw him leap to the next level not bothering with stairs or an elevator.

"He is something else Adama. One day I hope he will take better care of himself. He is running headlong into trouble again."

"Zee can take care of himself. He is a lot like Starbuck in that he cares for others. Starbuck uses humor and his devil me care personality to seem separate from others and Zee has used his intellect. I think our meeting your people has changed his views. You have made him have to think and challenged him. He needed that more than anything. There is a down side to being the best and most intelligent. I am afraid we bored Dr. Zee more often than not."

"Well he is a good kid. I would say he is a son to be proud of." Sam said.

Adama grinned. "Yes, even his he is not mine I am proud of him. However his soul is pure and good I am afraid I had little to do with that."

"Do not sell yourself short. It is clear he cares for you to. It is also clear that had you not been there your council would have exploited him."Sam said. "Rodney it is done." 

"Ok Sam we can try to send the puddle jumpers now. Hey what are you doing kid."

"Rodney that kid is there to help you. He knows ancient technology as well as I or you do. Let him help ."

Rodney grumbled but he let Dr. Zee begin working on another ship. _After all two hands more were useful. He looked over at Zeleinka who cursed as he banged his head. The kid had to be an improvement._

Dr. Zee ignored Rodney and went to help Zeleinka_. _It was clear that this man needed his help more than the other.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The Vipers weaved in and out of the Darts and the pilots were rather shocked at how good the Darts were. However Darts were not primarily combat fighters. Their main mission was to gather humans in a culling. The technology of the Wraiths had not truly changed in centuries. The Wraiths cycles of feed and sleep meant that when they were awake they took out the most advanced human societies first. It was to maintain the status Quo to ensure that no race could defeat them. In this way they remained at the top of the food chain. The Darts were an impressive craft in many ways but they Wraiths were not used to fighting good pilots. This meant that a small force could inflict a lot of damage quickly especially given that they had not been shielded at the time. Colonel Sheppard and General O'Neill's manning of the defense platforms meant that the Wraiths had to come in against heavy resistance and the Darts were caught between the Drones and Vipers and clearly came out on the losing end.

The Queen of the Hive ship was not a fool so she called off the attack she had lost much this day. She would severely punish her first for failing to protects their rear. "We must leave. Jump us out of here. " She commanded.

Just like that the Hive ships were gone and the battle was over.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Theresa Weir collapsed into her chair with relief. She looked up at Sam Carter and said "Thank you Major Carter. So who is your friend?"

Sam smiled and took Adama's hand and lead him over to meet the team leader of Atlantis. "Dr. Weir this is my husband Commander Adama Sagan. My new rank is Colonel in the Colonial Forces."

Dr. Weir was stunned. Communications with Earth were spotty at best. _She was shocked as she had never expected Sam Carter to not marry General O'Neill._

Sam smiled at her shock. "Oh and George won the election and Kinsey is in chains."

"Well you really do bring good news don't you Colonel." Theresa said with a smile.

Major Lorne came over and said. "Dr. Weir I am afraid that the Wraith took some of our people."

Theresa Weir sighed and said. "Get a head count Major and inform Colonel Sheppard we will have to try to rescue them."

"Yes Doctor at once." He said as he ran out.

"So much for just another day at the office. It seems that We have to save the human race again."

"Well I would say it is just another day at the office." Sam said chuckling.

Theresa Weir froze and then laughed "I guess it is for you as well."

Sam grinned at the mutually shared job of saving the world. "Well Adama has me beat. He has been doing it for over 30 years."

Theresa was stunned. "So do you have a good pension plan?"

Adama roared with laughter and decided he liked Dr.Weir.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimers- See Part one

Star Gate The Keys to Earth

Part 38 Laying Down the Law G

George Hammond wanted to pull out what was left of his hair. He rose and walked over to the Leaders of congress. He had was tired of their games.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have asked you all here as a curtsey. I do not need to consult you. Just yesterday you agreed to a state of emergency and granted me the power to sign executive orders to help deal with this crisis. Now you are trying to add strings to the deal. This is not going to happen." His voice was stern and cold. "The human race cannot afford petty politics and squabbles over who will get credit for defeating our enemies. We do not have the luxury of debating every issue. I believe you know this because you allowed for the state of emergency to be declared. I will not allow you to tie my hands. I will keep you all appraised of the situation and I will ask for your help. However we are not going to bicker over budgets or over allocation of resources. We will build out fleet up and we will double the size of our military. We will work with our allies form Earth and elsewhere and you will all get over your xenophobia. If you do not the our race is doomed."

"Now look here George." Senator Devin said rising up. He moved toward George Hammond angrily.

He got a cold look from the president and his secret service agent moved forward.

"Sit down Senator. If you threaten President Hammond again I will arrest you."

The senator stopped shocked. He suddenly realized he had made a threatening move toward POTUS. He was no longer talking to a General but the Commander and chief. He stepped back and said. "My apologies. Mr. President we have to protect our secrets."

The President sighed. "Carl I know you are concerned. I may not lie the situation but the fact is we need our allies far more then they need us. I would think that has been proven already. I will not allow The United States to fall behind because we are paranoid. I trust my former Major Samantha Carter. If she trusts Adama Lord Sagan then so should we. He is a good man. I will not second guess a man who with very little in way of support or supplies saved the last of his people. I am sorry we have a new enemy out of the deal but frankly I would say it is better. I would rather have Adama and his people as allies then to have meet the Cylons latter. This way we at least have intelligence on them. They have joined the Gould so we have to fight them too. We just have to have faith."

The senators in the room all grumbled at that. However they did back down which was enough for now.

_Thank God_. George thought.


	40. Chapter 40

Star Gate Keys Earth

Disclaimer- See Part One

Part 39 Changing of the Guards and a New Order PG

_Former President Ronald Reason sighed. So much for thinking I could having a graceful and relaxing retirement at the ranch. I should have taken Adama up on his offer for a spread on New Caprica. I should have run fast and hard. Well George did say he would get even with me for making him the head of Homeland Security. Well it could have been a lot worse I suppose. I could have had to be the ambassador to the Middle East_. He looked out across the crowds of reporters and smiled.

George Hammond smiled at his former boss. He was so glad he had agreed to join his team. "I am pleased to announce that our former President has agreed to become our new Secretary of State."

The news sent shockwaves across the world. It was seen as a very wise move as the former American President was very popular and often considered a great peacemaker.

George Hammond spoke up. "I have worked with this man for the last eight years and know that he is just the man I need to help us in our relations with both other nations and other worlds. He knows the dangers we face and will not pull punches. I can trust him to keep me informed about important matters and I will have an experienced sounding board. I am just and old Air Force General and I know that Secretary Reason will help not only with our allies but with congress. He will help us rebuild our nation and we will help make Earth a refuge for all who love freedom."

There were cheers and both men left the stage. They walked side by side into the Oval office talking softly about the press conference and what had happened.

"You know Mr. President I thought you were joking." The former president said. "When you said that you had a job for me to do in the new administration, I never thought you really meant it."

"Well my friend I never thought that aliens were real either. Just so you know and don't feel too picked on. Jack O'Neill is getting a new job as well. Besides I so owed you for your refusing to let me retire and than agreeing with Sam about me running for president."

The former POTUS roared with laughter. "Well Sam is very skilled and intelligent. You told me that all the time so of course I would have her work on a way to defeat Kinsey. I mean if I followed Jack's suggestion we have had another Dallas. Not that the world would care so much in Kinsey's case but still. So what is Jack getting? I thought he was threatening to retire again?"

"My old job at Home World Security for the moment, at least until I can get him a battle star to command." Hammond said. "He did but I told him if I had to be president he had to take the Home Land job. Besides I am looking forward to seeing what mischief he can get into now."

"I hope the congress funds the battle stars sir. We are certainly going to need them." The former POTUS agreed. "I guess Jack will not complain much he always wanted an alien space ship with big hanken space guns. So are you wrapping it with a bow for him?"

"I know we will. That was the main reason I made you SOS. I need you to sell the idea to our allies and enemies alike. We need them for Earth not just the good old USA. I guess I am starting to see the human race and not just the USA. Yes I may just gift wrap one. I also have a surprise for Jack. The first ship wll be called Enterprise. I thought we might as well try for good luck for a change."

Ronald Reason cursed silently. _I so had to tempt Janus and his bastard son Murphy. Well at least I know why I got the job. I can talk straight to a lot of leaders_. "Congress is not going to like it at all. Maybe bringing peace to the Middle East would have been simpler. Well I can not think of anyone more qualified to lead us into the future sir. I am just glad this is in your hands now. I admit to still being in shock about everything. I still cannot believe that they were here for so long and we never realized it."

George Hammond the newly inaugurated president laughed and said. "I know but at least Kinsey is rotting under the jail." The new president said with a smile. "I just wish you had tossed him there years ago."

"So do I. politics however is a dirty game and I had to play it for far too many years with Robert Kinsey and his like. I just hope that you play a better game then I did."

George Hammond went to his desk and removed a bottle and powered his former boss a drink. "You did the best you could sir. Just as I have to do. That is all anyone can ever do is to do t heir best to serve."

"I am not your boss anymore George. I am however thinking I shall be glad you are mine." He raised the drink up and saluted his new boss.

The newly elected president smiled and took his seat behind the desk and said. "So is it true that you bet the Russian president on the outcome of the election?"

"Yes and it cost me 500 dollars damn Kinsey. I mean I never really thought he would have the balls to try to pull off a coup and rig the elections."

"Well do not feel bad I owed Jack 1000." Hammond said.

The two men sat in silence and thought about how lucky they were and how close they had come to losing their nation to a mad man.

TBC….


	41. Chapter 41

Star Gate Keys Earth

Disclaimer- See Part One

6 January 2009

Part 40 Blessings G

The Dautolaus moved with silent grace as it patrolled the outer star system. The Colonel sighed as he listened to the reports. He could not believe that the Cylons had managed to sneak in a patrol.

"Destroy the Cylons and do a full scan to the area."

"Aye sir." Came the reply. from the 302 pilots

The Air Force Colonel just prayed that this latest patrol would not be taken by the BOL. _They did not need to have all their people away from the area. They were needed to protect Earth. He was not so sure that these BOL were on their sides. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Why did you bring us here?" Adama asked the BOL.

"We have much to tell you and much to give you. While we cannot directly interfere we can assist you now that Iblis has broken the rules. We will be returning some old friends to even the odds and to help defeat the enemies of man." The eldest BOL said.

"OK so how does this help us?" Sam asked. "Why are you taking our people we need them to defend humaity."

"Samantha I can see why Adama mated with you. You are very blunt and curious."

Sam stiffened as a hand reached out and stroked Adama. She sprang up and moved to defend him.

The BOL waved her hand and Sam was frozen in place. "I would never harm the other half of my soul Samantha. "

Sam froze as she suddenly knew who the being was. Jealously suddenly hit her and she struggled to get free she could not lose her love.

"Do not worry I am not taking him from you. I merely wished to say good bye. "

Sam watched as a tear fell. Suddenly she was ashamed of her jealousy. "I..."

"There is no need to apologies. I would have acted the same. " there was a pause."I am giving you the plans to several new ships. Ships you can build quickly and cheaply that will help defend the human race. Cain will be returning shortly with some help for you as well. " The being came over and touched Sam's face lightly. "Love him well Samantha. I know he is yours for now and Be happy. I just had to say good bye."

Sam nodded as she watched Adama's first wife kiss her husband good bye. She swallowed hard as Adama's arms hugged her close. Sh4e closed her eyes not wanting to see him kiss Illya goodbye.

"Be safe Adama and make sure you take care of her. Samantha truly love you." Illya said softly.

Adama held her and said."I know beloved and I love her. Forgive me..."

Illya smiled sadly and said."There is nothing to forgive beloved. She is alive and you need her. I am pleased you have found love again. I just had to say good bye."

Adama nodded and said."I loved you and miss you but ...Sam...."

"She is your love and your future as I was your past. That Adama is how it is meant to be. Remember me and our love but do not be afraid to love her. She is your equal in ways I could never be. Be happy until we meet again."

With that Illya left them unable to stay longer. Adama however felt peace and moved to his wife's side. He pulled Sam to him and kissed her lips. "We have her blessing my love."

Sam nodded and said. "She is remarkable. I wish I could have known her in life."

Adama nodded. _He looked up and suddenly saw Cain walking toward him. Well it looks like life will be interesting he thought.,_

_TBC...._


	42. Chapter 42

Star Gate Keys Earth

Disclaimer- See Part One

Part 41 Lost and Found G

"Hello you old war daggit. So who is the lovely lady?" Cain said as he sauntered up. "She must be special to have you standing guard."

Sam grinned as she watched her mate roll his eyes. He had the same exasperated look he often had when Apollo and Starbuck pulled a crazy stunt. _She then noted that Adama had moved between her and the others. It was amazing to her that she was being protected by him. Of course he would not stand a chance against a BOL but the fact he would try told her he cared. She was deeply touched_.

"Cain this is my wife Samantha Carter-Sagan. So when did they pick you up?"

Cain laughed and said "About a yearn ago. We have been stuck on this lightshow for a while. On the plus side they grabbed the Pegasus and a few old friends. I think you will be pleased. " He looked away and shouted. "Hey John how about letting us go already? I want to see my grandchildren."

John appeared and laughed at Cain. "You mortals are always so impatient. "Adama we have a gift for your people. This is one I do believe you will appreciate. I think Cain will as well. A reward for selfless acts."

Cain frowned but suddenly there was a loud noise and Adama found himself back on Atlantis.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea."

Just then they heard a loud noise.

"Commander Adama to the control room please." Dr. Weir said.

Adama and Sam ran to the control room as a message came through.

"This is the Battle star Pegasus of the fifth fleet we were wondering if you require assistance."

Adama looked at Sam and laughed. "Looks like somethings never change. He moved to Dr. Wier's side and called to the Pegasus. "Come join the party Cain. But watch out for the Wraiths they love to spoil a party by sucking the life out of you."

"We have meet them." Cain said with a growl. "We will take that second ship for you Adama."

Two against four was better odds and Adama smiled. just as he was about to agree the com went off and another voice called in.

"Can I join the party big brother."

"Adrianna?" Adama said in shock.

"I had better be cus you know I don't have any other big brothers at least I don't think I do." The voice said. "Move us in Colonel Keen. We got that third ship. Launch the vipers II."

Cain entered the conversation again and said. "Damn it Adrianna you just ruined my grand entrance!"

"Stuff if boy toy." She said "We have a city and a world to save."

Cain laughed as he listened to his old lover.

"Adama what is going on?" Sam asked.

"I love to know that as well." Dr. Weir said.

"We just got help from some lost friends and family. " Adama said with a smile. "Addy watch yourself we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeh, yeh I know. But latter brother mine I have work to do."

Adama laughed at this . Only Addy would risk being so insubordinate.


	43. Chapter 43

Star Gate Keys Earth

Disclaimer- See Part One

By Fire Star

Part 42 Shocks PG-13

Commander Adrianna Sagan moved her ship into the battle. The Gun Star was about three quarters the size of a Battle star but it was fast. The ship spat out Vipers II with a grace and speed that was remarkable. More importantly the ship was not alone.

"Roma move the Dark Moon up and see about blocking the blood suckers escape route. Dani let's see it the Wraith Hive ships can handle your new rail guns with those Solinte shots."

"No problem Commander." Colonel Dani Savage replied. "David let the rail guns rip. I want that hive ship on the right. No since letting my big brother Cain hog all the glory."

"Dani is that you?" Cain shouted out. "How the hell did you end up with Addy?" The legendary commander was shocked to here his decade younger sister barking out orders from a Destroyer.

"Shut up and get to work bro. We will explain latter. Damn it the darts are coming at us. Hawk we need cover lunch the hammer heads. Oh Cain if you or your pilots shoot up my babies I will kick your ass. They just look Cylons sort of. Captain Kyle see about taking out those bays. And Cain it is Lt. Commander Dani Savage now."

"We are on it Mother we will keep them from taking the Atalntians for dinner. keep them darts back off the Knight."

"I got it Kyle geeze worry much." Came the sarcastic reply. "Like there is any way I am going to letting those frakers anywhere near mom and Dad or even Kirk for Sagan's sake. I will protect our Queen and King."

Kyle rolled his eyes as he flew into the battle. He was glad they were on secured communications. Sometimes his sister was a bit over zealous in the sibling rivalry thing.

Cain was stunned. "Mother, when the hell did that happen? Addy when did my sister get sealed."

"Cain we have a battle to fight." Adama said amused.

"Three yearns ago Cain and he is a good man. I like him. Oh and he is a King with four children from his first wife. They all love Dani so she is mom to them."

Cain shook his head as he returned his thoughts to the battle. _Well at least he might be worthy of my baby sis._

Just then another voice came over the coms. "Mother I am taking a landing party down to help the people on the main land."

"Go ahead Major Kainan. Be careful remember the Wraith are as bad as the Cylons." Commander Adrianna said with concerned voice.

"I know, but we have to help. Come on CW let's go. We have wraith to shoot. Tell dad He better make an honest woman out of you or I will kick his astrum."

Addy laughed at this and said "Who says I want to be honest Son."

There was a growl from the com and Addy laughed.

"Major Kainan? Addy what…." Cain said as the cubit dropped. "Damn it…ADDY I will be over in a few centons once we blast these annoying Wraith."

"Latter Boy toy." Addrianna said with a smirk.

Elizabeth Weir listened to the conversation and looked over at Adama and said."I thought Major John Sheppard and SGA-1 were bad and that General O'Neill and SG- 1 were a trial but I would say you have your hands full Commander Adama."

Adama laughed and said."I am just glad that they are back to make my life interesting. In any case my nephew is right Cain had best do the right thing. I mean it is past time. Kainan is 30 now."

Sam grinned as she shook her head. Only Adama would roll with such shocking news.

"You knew." Weir said.

Adama nodded and said."It was not my secret to tell and there was a reason. Besides we all thought Addy was dead so there was no point in telling Cain the truth. However I have a feeling Cain will feel as strongly about Dani as I do about Adrianna marital status. Personally as long as Cain makes my sister happy I am ok with what ever they choose to do. Cain on the other hand may not think anyone is god enough for his baby sister. He is arrogant like that."

Dr. Weir laughed as she turned back to the battle at hand.

TBC…


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

Part 43 Family Reunions

The battle was not a long one as the Wraith suddenly found themselves caught in a crossfire. They were long used to having superior forces so they were confused. One of the commanders was not a fool and he quickly jumped to hyperspace. He did not want or need food that bit back. There was far easier prey.

The Wraith jumped and soon all that was left was to clean up the stray darts. Cain left his second to deal with that as he raced to his viper_. He had to find out what the hell was going on. How could his baby sister be married and be a queen?_

Adrianna landed on the Galactica and headed to meet her brother. Adama and Sam stepped out of the lift with smiles on their faces. They noted that Addie had two body guards with her. Adama grinned at the sight it seemed that her mate was still covering her back. Sam noted the look in the male warriors face. It was clear he was far more than a simple body guard.

"Permission to come aboard Commander Adama." Adrianna said formally.

"Granted Commander it is good to see you." Adama held his arms open and his sister ran to him. He hugged her and spun her around.

Colonel Keen covered his commander. He was taking no chances. Adrianna was his family and he would keep her safe.

Sam moved slightly. She was not about to interrupt the reunion but like her counterpart she was prepared to protect he mate. She was just glad the meeting was on the Galactica because here she felt more secure.

Cain landed his shuttle. He cursed as he limped. That last battle was not one his favorites. It was humiliating to think that the Wraith had wounded him. He leaned on his cane and carefully made his way to Adrianna. He just hoped she would take back this wounded Daggit he had missed her deeply.

There was a shout and everyone looked up as a ship came into the bay. Several crew men came running pistols drawn. Adama ran over and shouted. "Stand down!"

The ship's hatch opened and a colonial warrior stepped out. "Hey we are the good guys!"

Cain turned and to his shock his sister came out of the Cylon like vessel.

Adrianna grinned liking the shocked looks on both senior commander's faces. "That is Danni pet project the Hammer Head. It is a converted Cylon raider. It has several interesting features. Note the tail gun. It can also carry up to four humans."

"Only if they are small." Danni said walking over. "Hey big bro how's it hanging?"

Cain blushed and glared. He then sighed as his little sister hugged him hard. He looked up and noted a tall man walking slightly behind her.

Danni grinned and looked up. "Cain this is my mate. Aries he is the King of the Toltec."

Cain looked the man over and held out his hand. "Cain Savage. Commander of the Colonial Battle star Pegasus."

"Aries King of the Lemerians." Was the reply as the man took his hand in a warriors hand shake. "It is an honor to meet you."

Cain nodded and said "We had best go greet the Fleet commander. I am sure we have much to discuss."

The trio walked over to the others.

"We should head down to Atlantis." Sam said. "We need to coordinate with Elizabeth."

"Agreed." Adama said. "I have a shuttle waiting for us. Shall we." He lead the others to a waiting puddle jumper.

"That is not a colonial design." Cain said.

"No it is from Atlantis." Sam said. "We call it a puddle jumper."

The name raised brows but no one commented as they entered the small ship. Sam took the pilots seat and began the launch sequence.

"Puddle jumper one to Galactica control. Request permission to launch."

Rigil's voice came over the com. "Puddle jumper one this is Galatica's control the controls are transferred. Launch when ready."

"Everyone strapped in?" Sam asked.

"We are all ready." Adama said.

Sam nodded to him and said."Puddle jumper one launching. "as the ship moved forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Atlantis.

"Sheppard to Weir."

"Go ahead Colonel." Elizabeth Weir said.

"We have swept levels 40-45 and are working our way up."

"That is good news John. Can you come to east pier. We have guest arriving there in 15 minutes."

Colonel John Sheppard cursed as he looked at his watch. "I can be there. Bates take over the patrol. I am on my way Elizabeth."

"See you then. I am calling Teyla and the others as well."

"Ok, good have their seconds take over." John suggested.

Elizabeth Weir rolled her eyes. She might not be the best at military strategies but she got that. "It is being done now."

"Good to know. SGA-1 Will be at the pier with bells on. Right everyone?"

"Are bells required to meet dignitaries on your world John?" Teyla asked. She was on the main level with the director so she would cover he back.

"No it is in expression. Ronan you good to go on level 6?"

"Yeh all clear. The Marines are doing a final sweep. I will meet you there in 5 Teyla. Rodney still with Weir?"

"I am I keep her safe until you lot arrive."The Canadian said with conviction.

John Sheppard smiled he had come a long way.

"It is secure here. My people will not harm this city nor the people who reside here." Dr. Zee said. He was not in the least offended. In fact he was glad that the Sheppard and his team were so careful. Perhaps they could work with these people.

TBC...


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

Part 44

Dr. Elizabeth Weir had negotiated with many different cultures and peoples in her time. _However she was stunned at the power everyone of the people at this table projected. She was used to command and she considered herself fluent in the use of it. However the beings around her conference table wore power like a suit. She had met all of SG 1 before so they at least were not overly intimidating. However the Colonials were something else all together. Adama seemed like an ancient wise man and Dr. Zee was like a youthful God. Cain was power and charm and the others were equally impressive. Then again if what Commander Adama said was true they were all related. The only person she was uncertain of was this Aries. He claimed to be Lemruian and his wife Danni called him a Toltec. She frowned as her mind drifted back to a long ago briefing by Dr. Jackson. If Lemuia was a sister city to Atlantis did that make Aries an Ancient. Then there was the reference to his being Toltec. That was a lost race in South America. If the Toltec descended from Lemuia then many in South America might just be naturally carrying the ancient gene. That of course would explain why many of the Hispanic SGC members carried the ancient gene. Well that was something to think about latter._

King Aries watched the strange humans. He was rather shocked to learn that they had found Atlantis and even more surprised that they could work her technology. However, he was not about to turn down allies. He noted that the man they called Ronan Dax seemed to be watching him intently. So he would address that. After all their people had been allies for many yearns.

"Sire Dax how fares your world?"

Rona Dax froze and said sadly. "It was culled. I am likely the last of my people."

The king was stunned and he said "Impossible! We have several thousand of your people on Lemuria. We lost touch with your people several decades ago but never did we dream..." He looked shocked.

Ronan froze."How? Why did we not know of this?"

"I do not know. You may come back well...your people will wish to know what happened."

"I..." Ronan looked down suddenly looking afraid. What if his people blamed him?

Aries sensed the warriors fear and said "Do not be a fool. I know you fought bravely. Come my children will wish to meet you." He rose and looked at Dani. "See to the alliance. I am thinking Ronan would like to meet some of his lost people."

Ronan looked at him clearly confused. Aries smiled and said. "My first wife's mother came from your world."

Suddenly Ronan broke out into a large smiled he looked over at Elizabeth who said "Go, We can handle this."

The men left and the normally stoic Ronan Dax began to ask questions in a rapid pace. One that shocked his team.

"Well that has to be a good thing right?" Sheppard said.

"It is. " Dani said with a smile.

Teyla smiled she alone knew how much Ronan feared being alone. He was a good man and she was glad some of his people lived.

Sam looked over at Adama and Zee. _To say she was a bit concerned would be an understatement. She noted her former CO was looking at Daniel in askance. However Jack O'Neill had learned patience over the years so she hoped he kept the snarky remarks to himself. She still loved him as a brother but she had to admit that sharp with could be trying._

_Oh Carter surely you know by now I am only snarky with my enemies? Jack thought. However he knew that was one thing she never got. Then again given how he was with the Tok'ra who were supposed to be allies be got it. _

Brie took his hand under the table. Jack looked at her and squeezed her hand. _She got him. then again they never had half the stress he and Carter faced. He knew he was one lucky man. He had a woman who got him and still Carter was his friend. Yep he was lucky. He would not be upset she missed that one thing. After all he did not want to hurt her feelings over her dad. That would be bad. And frankly Selmac was an ok Tok'ra it was the rest of the snakes he hated._

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

President Hammond reached for a bottle of Tums. _Somehow he had briefly and insanely thought his life would be easier as the president. Yep right. He had thought having the Secret Service to protect his family would prevent incidents. Yes that had so happened not Frak it! He froze as he suddenly realized he was not even thinking like himself but rather like his teenage granddaughter and her mate. He poured himself some strong coffee and leaned back. He hated reporters. How dare they imply he was using his beloved as a political pawn._

There was a loud knock at the door. It opened and he was not at all surprised to see Moonstone. "Mr President sir I am going to shoot those INN reporters!"

Hammond sighed and tossed him a zat. "One shot only son."

Moonstone sighed and plopped down in a chair across from him. "I love her sir. I swear I do."

"I know son. Ashley is clearly important to you. However some people are to stupid to understand real love."

Moonstone sighed and took the coffee his grandfather-in-law pushed over his anger slowly calming.

TBC...


	46. Chapter 46

2009-06-16

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

Part 45

Cain walked around the city. He was really impressed with Atlantis. _The city was magnificent and he wished that they had such based back in the colonies. If they had perhaps things would have turned out differently. Then again they may have also been sabotaged by Baltar and company. Oh how he wanted to destroy that man. _Cain listened as Rodney McKay explained the functions of the city with half an ear_. _His mind was still trying to grasp the fact that his oldest friend had resealed. _Of course if I had found a woman like Samantha I would have resealed as well. I loved Cassiopeia dearly but she was not my soul like Bethany was. It is more than clear that Samantha matches and rounds out Adama perhaps even more then his first wife did. She is one hell of a warrior._

Rodney continued to explain the city nor realizing he was not being listened to carefully. Cain smiled at this. _One good thing about and Eidetic memory was he could listen with half his attention elsewhere and still get all the facts he needed. It was the only way he had ever survived the meetings of the Council of the 12._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Adama and Sam listened to Dr. Weir explain the cities needs. It was clear that one of the great warships would have to remain here to help defend the city. Adama frowned he really could not stay with the Galactica and he knew Cain was eager to return with him. He was surprised when Aries spoke up.

"We will stay for the moment. We have much to explore here. These people came from us. We will help defend them from the Wraith. Commander I know you have commitments to your people and Earth. Let us ease this burden for you."

Adama looked at Dr. Weir who was clearly concerned but not about to turn down any help.

"We will come back." He said.

Dr. Weir sighed and said. "Any assistance would be appreciated Sir. I would like to seek and alliance." _She was not fool and knew that it was the best chance she had of retaining control of the city. Aries and his people did have a claim but she was not just going to walk away. However she was not going to make an enemy if she could make an ally._

Aries smiled as respect grew. _She was a brave and honorable woman_. "I would think that would be in all our interests."

"Then let us begin the negotiations."Adama said with a smile.

TBC...


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belong to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. So please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings: Jack O'Neill and Brie, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

Part 46

The Galactica jumped back into the Milky Way galaxy. Omega placed a call to Commander Adama to let him and his wife know that they were home. "Commander we are back in the Terran system."

"We are on our way up." Adama said.

He looked over at Sam who rose to follow him out. "I think the President will be pleased with the news we have found allies."

"It is a good thing. Now if we can only find a way to coordinate our efforts." Adama said. "I hope he does not mind that Dr. Weir is negotiating with Aries."

"He won't mind. George is a good man and he trusts his people." Sam said. "I do not believe he will mind. "

"I think we will be far better off now. With a new fleet we should be able to keep all our worlds safe. If Aries can help with Atlantis then they may finally have a fighting chance against the Wraith." Adama said with a smile.

"One could hope that is the case." Sam said. "I am glad our people are back."

"Yes that is good, however I am concerned. TBOL may yet have plans for us. We know they have helped us in the past and they may help us again. I would prefer not to have them snatch our people again."

Sam nodded. She knew Adama was grateful for the time and chance to say goodbye to his late wife but it was still disturbing to him. He wanted to keep their people safe and why he trusted the BOL he had to seem in control or run into his own political problems. She took his hand to offer support and comfort. He squeezed it and smiled as they walked out to send a message to Earth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cain stood on the bridge of his battle star and smiled. He watched as Earth came into view and silently vowed that this human world would never fall not to the Cylons, the Gaould or even the Wraith. Earth would be safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The world was stunned to learn that two battle stars had entered the system. The press went wild as the satellites showed the Greatest warships humanity had ever build fly in.

"This is Sam Reynolds live from Washington DC. We are awaiting President Hammond to see what he thinks of two Colonial Battle Stars entering the Sol System. Have the Colonials lied to us? As the world knows we were told only the Battle Star Galactica and her rag tag fleet survived now however there is a second Battle Star is the beginning of an invasion. Stay tuned to learn more."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Get me the Galactica." George Hammond commanded. He was shocked at the news of a second Battle Star however he had a feeling it was very good news.

"Commander President Hammond is on the line sir."Regil said.

"I have it."Adama said as he took a headset from Athena. "President Hammond it is good to hear from you."

"Commander is everything all right? Our satellites have picked up two Battle Stars entering the Sol System."

Adama looked into the camera and smiled. "Everything is fine. In fact we have some very good news. It seems we have recovered our lost people along with finding an old friend or two. This is a secure line Mr. President?"

"Yes it is. I see, so that ship is with you is one from your colonies?"

"Yes George it is. I told you about the Battle Star Pegasus. Well it seems I was mistaken and she and her crew survived their encounter with the Base Ships. The BOL seemed to have intervened and they have been returned to us along with our lost warriors. What this means to us is uncertain. I would like to meet with you and Commander Cain and discuss the events of the last few days if that is convent for you."

"It is. I will clear my calendar for you. When will you be here."

"Give us about two hours President Hammond. I will relay the message to Commander Cain." 

"Excellent, I will await you." Hammond said. "I am glad that your people survived."

"So am I." Adama said. "We will have more information when we arrive. Even over a secure line I do not wish to discuss it."

"Understood Commander, We will see you soon Hammond out."

Commander Adama nodded and said."See you in a bit."

TBC...


	48. Chapter 48

2009-07-17

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

Part 47

The ships of the colonial fleet jumped into Sol and many were in shock. There were of course critics who claimed that the Colonials had lied. However when the name of the second ship was learned it was immediately denied. Jamie Hamilton and the IFB immediately went on the defensive telling the world that the Pegasus had been presumed lost in battle. Scans from that last battle were shown. It was hard for anyone to believe that the Colonial lied when they saw the vids from the Viper cams in Apollo and Starbuck's vipers.

"As you can see Commander Adama and the Council of the 12 had every reason to believe that they were indeed the last battle star. Given the explosion it is hard to believe that the Pegasus survived. Then again Commander Cain is called the Living Legend. So Sheba how do you feel knowing your father survived?"

"I am grateful beyond words. However I am so going to kill him. He stayed away far to long. We could have used his help so many times."

"So why do you think he stayed away?"

"I would like to believe that they simply lost our trail. If not he has a lot of explaining to do. I do think it had to be a valid reason. Cain was / is many things but he is above all a Colonial Warrior he would have been there if he could have."

"So does this mean We can expect the Pegasus to join in the defense of humanity?"

Sheba stiffened but forced herself to relax_. She reminded herself that even though Jamie knew the answer this interview was for the people of Earth_. _Jamie was family and she was attempting to help the only way she could. _"Yes, the Pegasus has always been there for humanity. Like the Galactica she has served the human race for many yearns. In human terms she has been a ship of the line for over 400 years. The Galactica has served for over 500."

Jamie smiled she knew the history of these ships but decided it was wise to remind humanity that the Colonial knew how to build ships that lasted. "Well I hope she serves for many more years. Now we have to go to a commercial break. More after the break."

The show broke to a commercial.

George Hammond smiled as he turned off the television. He was so grateful for the IFB. Their reporters had become a genuine asset in recent months. Not that they would sugar coat the truth. They had been rather harsh in their condemnation of the secrets kept. However the IFB more than any other network had been willing to move ahead and move on. George was no fool he knew that a large part of the reason for that was Jamie Hamilton. Her involvement with "Boxey" had made her far more willing to listen to their side of the story. She was willing to listen to her "Family." Which in turn meant she was even willing to listen to their explanations about the Star Gate. It did not hurt that he had always been on record for going public with the gate. The IFB were allies and he was grateful. Now all he had to do was wait for Adama, Cain and Aries. He had a feeling that this briefing was going to be a dozy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cain was grateful that Adama had not pressed him for a report. _It was going to be a hard one to give. He sighed and looked over at Aries. He was glad the other Commander had joined them. Maybe just maybe he would get out of this with his head still attached to his shoulders. He smiled as Addy too his hand. Well at least he had her support. Danni glared at him and he knew that his little sister was just as eager for an accounting as Adama. But at least he had leverage there. I mean really going off and getting married? That was one hell of a stunt._

_zzzzzzzzzzzz_

Aries watches as they headed for Earth_. It had been many yearns since his people had set foot on this blue world. He was saddened to learn that the colony they had left here was no more. He would demand an accounting of that. However the news that his people had spread across South America was pleasing to him. Perhaps all was not lost. More importantly he hoped that their hidden weapons could be found and used. While the systems were older they were of Ancient design and should aid in defending this world. He knew that of their hidden bases were intact they would have a few nasty surprises for the enemies of Earth. However he would have to see how the world was before he offered to share. Those same systems could be most dangerous in the wrong hands._

Danni held his hand and he smiled at here. He did not wish to worry his mate. _She was a brilliant commander but politics was definitely not her forte. She was far to like her elder brother to have any patience for those in power._

"Do not worry so Aries. I am certain some of your people are still around."

"Perhaps, we shall see." He responded. "I have read Earth's history and do believe some nations will be in for a rather rude awakening."

Danni giggled at that. "Well that is good right."

"We shall see. In any event we have much to do if we are to secure this world and the new colonies. I am grateful your family wishes us to join you."

"Of course we want you." Dannie said."Jeez Aries you are human too. Well sort of."

He sighed and looked over at Cain and Adama who merely smiled at her antics. _One would never know she was a commander at times like these._

"Aries you people are human and we would love an alliance. I am certain that Earth will agree once they hear the facts." Adama said with a smile. "Your people are welcome on our new worlds. Or perhaps the Azgard could find you your own place."

"We have time to make such choices. I would meet these Azgard first." Aries said.

"They are an interesting race. " Sam said."You may find that they are curious about you. They are dying and looking for a specific genetic sequence to save themselves. If you have it I am certain they would give you any world you want."

"I hope we can help them." Danni said. She had read the reports and was saddened so great a people had made such a tragic error. "Maybe we can help. Our scientist are very good at Genetics."

Cain looked at his sister and smiled. He suddenly realized she had embraced her husband's people as her own. That was ok as far as he was concerned because Aries seemed like a good man.

_TBC..._


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

Part 48

Thor looked at the newcomers with curious eyes. He remembered the Ancients and knew that Aries was from their stock. It was clear in the way he carried himself. The Ancients had a certain Aura about them. They projected power. It was that power that had lead him to accept Jack O'Neill as a descendent of the Ancients. He wondered what their presence here would do to the balance of power? While Jack O'Neill and John Sheppard carried very strong Ancient genes it was also true that they would be weak compared to the true Ancients and they could easily be locked out of the systems defending Earth. This was disturbing because the Azgard were still dealing with their replicator issues and the Ancient weapons had relieved them of some of the need to defend Earth from the Gaould. Of course if the humans all formed an alliance then this would be no problem. However Thor was concerned because he had believed all the Ancients had ascended and this meant that this faction stayed. Why?

"Commander Thor, that you for agreeing to meet with us." Aries said "Our people once had a strong friendship and alliance. We would like to see that reborn."

"So would we. The question is how is it you are here? We believed all the Ancients ascended?"

Aries smiled at this."Many did we however left long before they made that choice we left to find new homes. In doing so we founded two new empires. Hazari and the Delphians who became allies of the Humans of the colonies. Actually the Delphi empire was a mix of Ancients and Colonials."

"So these empires can help defend humanity?"

"Unfortunately no, both fell to the Cylons." Aries said.

Thor was silent for a moment and then spoke."We would renew our bonds. However it is only fair to tell you that we are a dying race."

"We know and perhaps we can help." Aries said."We have some knowledge of cloning."

"An exchange of information would be appreciated."Thor said.

Aries nodded and said."Actually I believe we can do more than exchange information. Danni call Lazarus and Lilia in please."

His wife grinned and made a call. The doors opened and Thor almost fell out of his chair.

Two tall individuals walked in. "You wished to see us Commander?"

"Are they?" Thor asked stuttering.

"Yes Commander they are. Lazarus and Lilia are Azgard. They are not clones commander. We have about two hundred of your people living with us."

"This could save us."Thor said.

"Yes it could. However they must help you of their own choice." Aries said.

Lazarus looked at Thor and said "We will help you. However you may only clone us once and we would appreciate if you alter the clones somewhat. I am rather fond of my face as many of our people are. We cannot however let you die. It will be a mutual exchange as we to need new stock."

"Agreed , anything you desire."Thor said. "Commander?"

"If you will excuse me I must speak to the other leaders. Call when you are ready to join us Thor. Lazarus, Lilia it is good to see you and what you are doing is a wonderful thing."

"Yes commander but as I told Thor it is in our interests as well because we to are Azgard. Let us begin Commander Thor."

Aries smiled and left them to talk. He was looking forward to shocking the other humans when Thor and the others arrived with their new bodies.

Thor smiled thinking he would like to be tall. It would be nice to look O'Neill and the others in the eye for once. He frowned as he suddenly realized they would need cloths as well. Something to consider. Perhaps uniforms for the fleet would be best to begin with? He would ask Samantha Carter she always had good advice. It would also be amusing to see the shock on O'Neill's face when he could look him in the eye and have hair on his head.

TBC...


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belong to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. So Please be warned there will be violence and adult language and situations.

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings: Jack O'Neill and Brie Sam Carter and Adama, Starbuck and Cassiopeia, Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

Part 49

Samantha Carter Sagan had a hard time not giggling. She could not believe what Thor was asking her and Adama to help with. Of course she would do so as the Azgard were their friends. Poor Thor he was having a hard time with the idea of having to wear clothing. He had arrived on the Galactica and had been rather shocked at the sheer size and power of this human war ship. Sam had been very happy to give him a tour. Thor had shivered some and Sam had taken him to her quarters where she presented him with some clothing. "Thor I know normally you do not need to wear these. However the Galactica is very cold for your people. Unfortunately we can not raise the temperature and I do not want you getting sick. You seemed to like my biker out fit I had this made for you to wear while you are visiting." She did not say that his walking around naked was freaking out the rather staid and conservative Galacticans.

Thor pulled on the dark leather out fit and found it very comfortable. "This is very nice. I actually came to ask your help. When we get new bodies I am told we will be anatomically correct so clothing will be required. I was hoping you could help us design a uniform. This material is quite comfortable."

"It is synthetic; all of Adama's warrior's uniforms are made out of that material. It feels and functions like the softest leather but it are made from plants." Sam explained.

"I like it. Perhaps your husband would be willing to trade for some of these plants. I think my people would like clothing made from this material. I wonder if O'Neill will like our new uniforms. I shall model them after this biker wear it is most comfortable."

Sam chuckled and knew another of her dumb ideas would be adapted by their allies.

"I have one other problem. It is how to make our bodies appear different."

"Well that is easy enough. Come with me I want you to meet some friends of mine. I think you will find you all have a lot in common. The Theta's have some experience in differential cloning and I know they will be happy to share. "

"What can we give them?" Thor asked.

"A reason to consider regular reproduction as an alternative to cloning, Thor they are making the same mistakes the Azgard did and maybe meeting you will help them too." Sam explained.

"I would like that. Cloning in and of itself is not bad Samantha. It is when it is over used and abused and when you do not have a clean set of DNA to alter the forms. However I know that once I have a body again I do not think I will ever be cloned again."

"I am glad Thor." Sam said.

TBC...


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.**

**This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. So Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.**

**Started originally 09.11.2001**

**Wednesday, October 07, 2009**

**A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.**

**Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba**

**By Fire Star**

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

**Part 50**

Thor followed Sam into the life center. He was eager to meet these "Human Clones". A _part of him hoped that perhaps this race of beings might have the answer to his people's problems. They had some new DNA but maybe these clones had a way to help them ensure that all their people were not so identical. Thor knew his own people really did not mind the idea of being the same but he knew that genetic diversity was vital for their long term survival. It would do no good to make the same mistakes again and again. He knew that at least part of the reason his people cloned themselves was arrogance. They had wanted immortality and cloning seemed to give it to them. The fact was the average living Azgard was over a 2000 years old. It was not something that had been told to the humans because looking back it was vanity and not science. It was true that his people had started with the best intentions. He thought back to the early days and knew they really had decided to clone to survive. Their people had been dying out. They had been desperate to stabilize their declining birth rate and slow their death rate and cloning seemed like the answer. Clone healthy people and instead of one person you could have many all with the same knowledge and skill set. Of course over time it became simpler to clone a body then to have a child naturally. He still remembered his mate's agony over not being able to have a child. He remembered holding Freya in his arms and telling her it did not matter that her clone was enough of a child for him. It had been and so had his own. He sighed and knew that he had accepted cloning because he did not want his mate to grieve for not giving him a child. He knew the intention was pure the result not so much. Well now they had a chance to begin again and he would not make the same mistakes. He had no problem with cloning but not to the point where they became unviable again. No never again he and the other Azgard leaders vowed that they would become a normal reproducing race again once they had the new bodies to do so. Actually Thor was kind of looking forward to it. He smiled as he followed Sam. He found he enjoyed watching Sam's children and he wanted to raise his own. He wondered if he could convince Freya to try again. After all the bodies they would be getting would only be in their early twenties. _

The Theta's looked up and smiled as Sam and Thor entered the life center. Sam forced herself to smile_. It was really strange for her at times. She liked most of the Theta's they were nice people but it was still a little strange to see a half a dozen of the same people in the same room. Sam had quickly learned that while they appeared to be identical most had differing personalities and skill sets. Dr. Ravashol really had created specific Theta series. That was not to say that they were not all highly intelligent because they were. Only that some series seemed to have a greater aptitude for say medicine or engineering. Maybe it was her hang up over her replicator self but there were times when the Theta's unnerved her like when they referred to themselves by their series number. Thea Alpha 15 Bravo. Of course Sam knew this was a way for them to quickly identify that a person had a given skill set. Maybe it really was no different than telling someone their MOS. Because really that was what the designation was a list of their skill sets not so different really then saying I am in this Military Occupation Specialty. Or so she tried to tell herself. As Dana one of the Theta's teased she had a set of her own clones. Sam had been stunned at that. She never considered that the Theta's would consider the twins as their own but they clearly did. In fact as soon as their birth had been announced her relationship with them grew a lot closer. She been working with several different members to learn both Ravashol's systems and the Colonials but they had always seemed a bit wary of her. She felt bad because she was afraid she show a lack of respect to them. Dana however had explained afterwards that many of her people had simply been afraid of her. She was so different from them. Sam had been stunned at this. She later learned it was because they envied her the intelligence she had naturally. Dana said it was because they all knew that if she been with Ravashol he would have cloned her. She seemed like a perfect model to them. That had freaked her out a lot. She was no model of anything. When she asked what changed Dana had laughed and said she was now one of them because of the twins. She honored them by having a matched set. Of course Sam knew it was just a quirk of biology but if it made her new friends more relaxed she take it. After all she was doubly blessed with her twins._

"Sam I see you brought Commander Thor to us." Dana said.

"Yes my friend I did. He was most eager to meet you." Sam said with a smile.

Thor came forward and looked up at the tall woman. She had to be at least 5'10'' tall. She was clearly well build just like Sam. He smiled at this. "It is an honor to meet you Dr. Dana."

"Just Dana Commander I am sure we will be friends." She offered her hand to him.

Thor took hand and grasp it like he had watched Sam do with the others. "Then please call me Thor. I am really hoping your people can help us. We been told that you are similar to the Colonials and Tauri but not identical and that gives us hope."

Dana shook his hand and said. "Well we were made from the Colonials. Or at least from some of them. Our Father Creator Dr. Ravashol removed a lot of defective DNA and molded us to fit his master's needs. While I am not fond of the Cylons their insistence for uniformity allowed us to not seem human and that is likely what saved our lives. If this can help your people we will be glad to do so."

Thor smiled and looked over at Sam.

"Well I will leave you two to go over the data. I promised Adama I would be back to help give the boys their bath. "

"Thank you Colonel Carter your help will never be forgotten by the Azgard."Thor said.

Sam smiled. "We are friends Thor. Dana take care of him for me. Oh and it be good to find him a body tall enough to look into Jack's eyes. I mean his knees are getting old so bending down to talk to his friend not so good. His words Thor not mine."

Thor laughed at that joke. "Indeed it would be nice to be able to look into his eyes. I do believe my mate would like your height."

Dana chuckled and said. "Well then come look over our ideas so we can see if we can build you that killer body. Our friends from the other human colonies will join us in a little while. Aries seems most eager to help your people."

"I am glad because I am certain he comes from our people as well." Thor said following her and discussing their options. Like whether he should have Black or blonde hair and what color eyes.

Sam watched as Thor followed her clearly amused. _Yep it was good to have a dumb idea now and again. Thor with hair no there was an interesting idea._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Elizabeth Weir straightened her suit jacket. She could not believe how much had changed in the last few years. She headed to the Oval office to brief President Hammond. President Hammond not that was still strange to her. She could not believe that she would be calling the former head of the SGC Mr. President. Not that she minded because he was a good man for all that he had been an Air Force General. However she was still shocked at the change. She had never pegged him for having political ambitions not even when she taken over the SGC. She just hoped that there would be no hard feelings because she really did not want to lose command of Atlantis. It was more than a job to her now it was home. She waited outside the office to be called in and prayed that everything would work out. She reminded herself that the George Hammond she relieved of command all those years ago was a good man and he would not be petty. She was still in shock at the swiftness of her recall to Earth. It was still hard to believe how fast they been able to get back. She wondered if this meant that they be able to add more staff and actually take the battle to the Wraith? She hoped so because the culling were beginning to make her angry. Maybe now with their new Allies they could finally afford to defend both Earth and Pegasus? Please Lord let them be able to save the people in Pegasus it was their fault the Wraith were awake and she wanted to keep the people safe.

TBC....

AN: School has started once more so updates may be few and far between. This is as always a WIP so please bear with me. Reviews help me choose which of my WIP get updated first as I try to make sure that the ones that are being read get first priority. So review if you want more it helps me get inspired.

Fire Star


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: See Part One

Star Gate the Keys to Earth

14 October 2009

By Fire Star

Part 51

Lazarus watched with keen interest as Freya placed their genetic information into a computer. The computer did a few calculations and then a hologram appeared. Lazarus noted that the representation was male but it did not exactly look like him. The male according to the read out would be around Six feet four inches tall in earth terms. He was of a medium build with dark hair that was almost black in color. The eyes were a deep aqua/green mix. The jaw line was strong and the cheek bones high. It was a rather handsome male. It was rather shocking to see this version of himself and Thor. It seemed that the Commander of the Azgard was more willing to follow his requests. While this male clearly had some of his DNA it was not an exact copy. The male body could of course pass for a brother or cousin but that did not disturb him overly much as he had several relatives that looked very much like he did. Yes this would be acceptable. "The eyes do not match?" He asked.

"The color of the eyes is my own. Or at least it was back before we began cloning our bodies. I also added some definition to the cheek bones. This form is as close to my original body as we could get with all your generous donations. Commander Adama and Aries also contributed which is why the hair is so dark. If this form is different enough from your own we can have the cloning process begin at once."

"I think it is a good body. I have no problem with it. However you might wish to check for abnormalities in my DNA sequence. I was told I had a few recessive defects."

"We are aware and those have been altered. That is where Adama and Aries DNA came in. Plus we have long ago weeded our defects in our own DNA We just lost the gender traits."

"Good, I still do not see how you made that mistake?"

Thor blushed. "We were never a very sensual race."

Lazarus laughed at this "Well thank god our branch was. Seriously you better plan on children Thor because we can only do it this way so often."

"We know and believe me we will not make that mistake again." Thor looked over at Freya who blushed as well.

"Thor has promised me children. I find that the idea has merit." Freya said with a blush.

"I bet..."Lilia said with a grin. "Children are a challenge but they are worth it. You will have to come meet Lily later on."

"Lily?" Thor asked.

"She is our daughter, Lily is only 3 which is why we did not want identical clones. We did not want to confuse her or scare her."Lilia said.

"That is logical."Freya said. "I have never meet a child of that age. It should be enlightening."

Lilia laughed at this and said."I am sure it will be an experience for you." She could not help but think how much her little one would love these Azgard. She would try to treat them like living dolls.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Dr. Zee and Starla walked along the halls of the Galactica. Both were happy to learn there were more survivors. Starla was rather shocked when a voice called out to her. She turned and was stunned to see her Aunt.

"Starla is that you?"

She and Dr. Zee turned and Starla almost fainted as her aunt came running up.

"Aunt Darla is that you? Oh my God I cannot believe it."

Darla hugged her niece close to her and began to weep. "Oh lords I was told you were dead....."

The two women hugged and Zee watched feeling a little out of place. At least he did until Starla grabbed his hand and dragged him over. "Aunt Darla this is Zee he is my fiancé."

Dr. Zee blushed as he was suddenly being looked over by a colonial colonel. He was glad for once he was in uniform.

"Oh commander, excuse me.....I just..."

"It is of little concern. I am pleased Starla has found more family. We should call your mother Starla. She will be most pleased."

Starla seemed shocked and said. "Oh yeh we had better. Mom not going to believe this Aunt Darla...Oh man this will be so much fun. Let's go surprise her."

Colonel Darla grinned and let her niece and her fiancé drag her to visit her mother. This was going to be fun. She always loved surprising Starlynn.

TBC....

A/N: Reviews make the author smile and encourage updates. Because this story is a hard one to write.

Fire


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

2009-10-17

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

The Star Gate The Key to Earth

Part 52

Colonel Darla followed her niece to the closest communication hub. It did not take long to put the call through. Starlynn was shocked to learn her twin was alive and well. She had tears in her eyes and quickly asked her to come visit.

"Darla you have to come back with Starla and Dr. Zee. I am sure he can arrange a flight over."

"Fuel is at a valuable resource. As much as I want to come over---"

Dr. Zee admired Colonel Darla's sense of duty however this was easily fixed."Colonel you can fly back with us. We have to return soon anyway. I am also certain we could use a report on the fleets status. We could speak with your commander and get you assigned to that task. In that way no extra fuel or resources would be needed. In any case if we take my ship fuel is hardly an issue at all."

The colonel looked at him her brow rising. _She had never believed in nepotism and this felt like it to her. However she really wanted to see her family. She looked at her niece who said_. "Please Aunt Darla. Zee is right his ship does not waste fuel. Mom she misses you a lot."

Darla forced back her tears and gave in because she could tell that Zee wanted this. _The last thing she wanted to do was force him to order her along. That would hurt her families feelings and she had a feeling he would do just that. It seemed odd to look at such a young man and see his rank. However she was certain there was a story there and her curiosity was begging to be appeased. She would go along just for that answer alone._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Weir took the seat offered by President Hammond. She was still a little worried_. She had expected to have to stay at Atlantis to keep the city safe with the new human fleet. It was not that she did not trust them but ok she did not trust them. She did not understand how the President could be so calm and order her home. Why did he trust these colonials so deeply? She was very concerned about this but knew she had to tread with care. While Hammond did not appear to hold a grudge she was not about to risk being replaced because he thought she was insubordinate. _

_I know she is worried and that Atlantis has been on its own for a long time. However Dr. Weir has to learn to trust I know what I am doing. I trust Adama and if he trusts Aries then I have to as well._"Dr. Weir I am so glad you came for this briefing. I was hoping you could tell me what happened at Atlantis with this last attack?"

Elizabeth Weir smiled. _I am a trained diplomat I can do this. "_She began to tell him what had happened when suddenly there was a bright light and Commanders Adama and Cain appeared along with General O'Neill and Colonel Carter. The colonel came over and got a big hug from her godfather."

When Elizabeth Weir looked shocked Adama explained. "Sam is George's godchild and as such family."

She was stunned to learn this and this shock was just the beginning.

"Mr. President we have some good news. O'Neill said with a smile. "The Colonials and their allies have found a way to help save the Azgard. It seems Carter here has had another dumb idea."

"It was not a dumb idea Jack." Adama said with a grin. "It is just a bit unorthodox. I mean the Theatas and Azgard in Aries fleet want to help."

"There are Azgard in the new colonial fleet?" Weir asked in shock.

"Yes sir you betcha and get this most are over six feet tall and have hair."

Adama and Cain laughed at this. "They do at that and they made Commander Thor a new uniform as well."

"Yep it looks just like my Harley biker gear."Sam said.

"I dunno Carter that could be a bit hot." Jack said. "I mean normally they are sans uniform."

The President laughed at that and said "So I take it you are all taking Thor shopping at Harley Davidson? Will he even fit on a bike? He will be fine I am sure."

"I dunno..... maybe on one of the mini's." Jack said with a smirk.

"Well we could always let him in a sidecar."Commander Adama said not to be left out of the joking.

"What's a side car and biker gear?" Cain asked.

Everyone laughed as George Hammond explained the terms. Elizabeth Weir began to relax because now she knew why the president trusted the Colonials. _They were his friends and family. Of course he would trust them. She wondered how they had kept this all und er the radar so to speak?_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Apollo watched as Sheba got their children ready. She was clearly nervous.

"Baby your dad will love them all."

"I know well...it is just..."

Apollo kissed her and helped pull their sons shoes on. "Easy buddy let's get this on you."

"Not want shoes." 

"Well we are going to visit grandpa Cain and he wants to see your new Nike's."

"Do he really?"

"Yep, so stop playing around or you will not be able to play football latter. You know you need shoes to play outside." Apollo said.

"Ok Daddy I be good." Zach said letting his father put his shoe on.

Sheba watched him with a smile. Apollo was so good with their children.

Just then the door opened and Boxey came in. "Dad, I ready can I fly us over?"

"No Boxey your mother will fly us. We are going to use the puddle jumper instead of a shuttle ok."

"Sure dad. Maybe next time. Hey Sheba can you teach me to fly that?"

"Maybe latter son. Let's go. I promised Jack I would drive or else I would let your father fly us there."

Boxey laughed at that. "So he is still sore about that first flight you let Starbuck take him on?"

"No he is just being a pain."Apollo said as he gathered his son bag. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Yes sir ."came the reply from his family who were all laughing now. Apollo sighed and _mentally promised himself Starbuck would have a long patrol for this_.

TBC....

A/N: Please review if you would like more. The stories with reviews get updated first.

Lisa


	54. Chapter 54

**Part 53**

**Teyla and Ronan watched as the newcomers moved around Atlantis. They looked over at John Sheppard but he seemed to be as wary as they were. Teyla did not like the way the city reacted to these people. It was clear that they had the AG and that was disturbing to the Althosian. She looked over at Ronan and noted he too was watching the new people with care. His hand rested idly on his pistol. It was rather disconcerting to note that the colonials to wore side arms. Teyla was not used to seeing this on anyone except maybe Ronan. Even the humans from earth rarely wore their weapons in the city unless they were going off world. Yet these people wore them with practiced ease. It was even more unsettling to see the people from Aries fleet. They wore not only a handgun but short swords and daggers. Teyla had to admit the daggers she could understand. After all she had several hidden on her person. It was rare she was unarmed even if most people in the city did not realize that. She looked over at Ronan and noted he to seemed to take in the clear military manners of their visitors. Yet it was also clear that the men and women sent to the city were highly intelligent. She wondered if they would become allies or enemies.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The few remaining members of the Trust and NID sat quietly and listened to the reports. It seemed that once more aliens were coming to Earth. None of them liked this idea much at all. Several members listened and wondered what these new beings would bring with them? Another enemy for certain. Sometimes they wondered why they had not listened more closely to Kinsey if they had perhaps this mess could have been avoided. The problem was they had few resources and they were all being hunted. This would have to be watched because for the moment they could do little. Colonel McNamara cursed under his breath because this was going to end badly he just knew it.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Daniel Jackson was in heaven. **_**He could not believe the number of scrolls that Aries had. His collection was even larger then Adama's and he had not thought that was possible. He grinned as he photographed another roll. It was amazing that people from halfway across the galaxy had information on Earth. He grinned as he came across a reference to Ra and the Gaould. Yes this was a treasure. He had even found directions for a rare form of mummification and there were even detailed drawings on what the Sphinx had once looked like. He chuckled and decided that this had to be published at once. The only sad thing was that the statue had looked a lot like the real Ra. Oh well it was still a discovery worth sharing. He was just evil enough to enjoy the idea that he as a disgraced academic would was the first to see these pictures and that he would publish them. It was petty and small but he was only human and it was good to be vindicated after being in such deep disgrace . Yes he would enjoy this a lot.**_

_**vvvvvvvvvv**_

**Feretti could not believe he was stuck escorting diplomats again. Damn Jack. **_**These idiots made the him wish for those system lords from a few years back. Even the snakes were not as damned annoying as this council of the 12. Why did they need to see the base anyway? Oh well he would get Jack for this. After all he still had the tapes from when Jack and the others had been wearing the armbands. He had been quite flirty with Colonel Carter then. Feretti knew Bree would make Jack pay for that one. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Cain was glad to be meeting his new family. **_**His one regret was leaving Sheba behind. However he was glad she had found love and a family. It was even better that it was with Apollo. Had they been in the old days he would have proposed a match. Though he knew his child would not have been happy with it. No it had all worked out as he planned except for her almost getting killed that is. Well no risk no gain and he had gained a lot. He smirked at the idea of grandchildren. Yes it was going to be great.**_


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

2010-01-06

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

The Star Gate The Key to Earth

By Fire Star  
Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

Part 54

Cain was finally alone with Adrianna. He had been attempting to do that for over four hours. He locked the doors to his chambers. "All right Addie, I have been very patient I think. How is it I have a son who is 30?"

"Cain I thought you had the bees and birds lecture at the academy?"Adrianna quipped

Cain glared at her. "Addie, I had a right to know. How old is he?"

"Kainan is one yearn older then Sheba. You had no right you were sealed to Bethany then."

The two commanders locked eyes neither giving an inch. Cain knew Adrianna had a right to be angry. He had moved on quickly. It had not been his intention not really. He and Bethany had been long time friends of Adama and Illya. They had all gone out one night. Adama attempt to help him with his self destructive grief. They had eaten and danced and he took Bethany home. One thing led to another and soon he was in her bed. A month later she told him she was with child. Cain had done the right thing. He would not however tell Adrianna this. Because in the end he had grown to love his wife and it had been his choice to be with her. He still missed her deeply but he should have been told about his son.

"When I was found and rescued it was clear that I was pregnant. Adama came to me. He was shocked. I did not tell him you were the father but I think he guessed. He told me about your sealing the month before. How could I come back then? I arranged for a posting to Delphi and then we got into that last battle. Adama thought I was dead and I could not get a message back. The rest you know."

"All right I suppose there was no choice then. Does he hate me?"

"No Cain, Kainan loves you. I told him the truth and he did not like it but he understood. Sometimes life is not fair. He has not lacked for good role models. He had Keen and Aries."

Cain glared at this but he said nothing because there was no point in what might have been. "I would like to meet him and have him meet Sheba and the rest of the family."

"I am certain Kainan would like that." Adrianna said with a sad smile.

"You are coming too. Addie you are family too." Cain said his eyes locking on hers daring her to deny his wishes. He took her hand in his. He was shocked to feel a ring on it. He looked down and saw it was his. His brow rose in question about that.

"We may have had a fight Cain but we did not break up. I...it was all I had to show you loved me. I wanted Kainan to know we both started this relationship honorably. We intended to seal and be a family. He was conceived in love Cain. The rest was just simply bad timing."

Cain kissed her fingers and said. "Well then there is no reason to not get sealed now. I love you Addie. Be my wife."

Adrianna sighed at this. She had expected it when Adama had told her Bethany was gone. She wanted to say yes but was afraid too. She was so different than before.

"Addie everyone changes. I am not the same either. But damn it all, I have waited half my life for you. Please be my mate."

Adrianna was pulled into a strong hug. She could feel Cain's desire and his rapidly beating heart. She might be making a mistake but she loved him still. "Yes, I will seal with you."

Cain grinned at this. "Good because I would have hated to have to kidnap you."

Adrianna slapped him and quipped. "Like you could hold me. Seriously Cain I love you. Besides I think our son would like us sealed. I would like him to be legitimate."

Cain winced at that. "He will be. Our laws say that. I am sorry Addie. I swear..."

She kissed him and said. "It does not matter Cain. It was my choice. My choice to let you go. It is OK, we have now."

Cain nodded and prayed his family would understand as well as Adama did.

TBC...


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.**

**This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.**

**Friday, January 22, 2010**

**A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.**

**Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba**

**By Fire Star**

**Star Gate the Keys To Earth**

**Part 55**

Cain walked toward Adama's office. _He was not a happy at all. His best friend had known he was a father and had never told him. He fought his anger but knew that in Adama's place he might well have done the same thing. He sighed and tried to fight his anger at what might have been. Deep down if he was honest he knew his relationship with Bethany would never have survived if Adrianna had returned. Yet he had missed his son's life. There had been no right answer and in a way deep down he knew his beloved had made the hardest choice for perhaps the noblest of reasons. It did not make it easier or fair but it did make a sort of twisted sense._ He rang the chimes and waited. Adama's called out. "Enter."

Cain walked in and saw his oldest and closest friend pouring two tall mugs of ale. He sighed and took it with gratitude.

"To Kainan and Adrianna." Adama said.

"To our lost loves and second chances."Cain replied. The two men toasted the loved ones lost and the loved ones found and were silent for a moment.

"Why?" Cain asked.

"Because she asked me. Because I was the one who encouraged you to go out with Bethany and because...I could not face her tears and pain. I was as much a part of this mess as you were. We did the best we could Cain and Addie was so hurt. I could not blame you really because I knew Bethany loved you for a long time. I thought she could help your grief. Then Addie came back it was a miracle but she was shattered Cain. I had to do what was best for her. You had just told me about Sheba and I knew Addie would never take being second in your life. I also knew that Bethany would not have wanted to share and she would have been crushed. You seemed so happy." Adama took a drink and looked away.

"I had a right to know. I suppose it hardly matters now. I did love Bethany though I was a poor husband. I am just glad she was not hurt any more by my stupidity. Adrianna and I are going to try to make this work. I still love her Adama. Maybe I always did. Maybe I was unfair to Bethany." Cain said sadly.

Adama turned and looked at him. He went to his side and grabbed his shoulder. "I do not know what you felt Cain. However, this I know. Bethany loved you to the end. Illya often told me she talked of you often. She loved you. If you had not given her reason to she would have left. She was a proud woman. She is a lot like Sheba. She would never have settled for second best. You , we were young and thought we had forever. Neither of us was a good husband but we were blessed with wives who loved us just the same. Take this second chance as a gift. Let it be its own reward. It will not be easy but then nothing good ever is. If it matters at this late date you have my blessing."

"Thank you, It means a lot. Now all I have to do is talk to Sheba." Cain said.

Adama sipped his drink he did not envy his friend that conversation. "I ordered her and Apollo to report here. I thought maybe you would like my support. "

Cain's brow rose at this. "She is not going to be happy."

"No, she will not be. But, this was not anyone's fault. It is what it is Cain and hopefully she can accept it." Adama said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheba and Apollo made their way to Adama's quarters. _She had heard the chatter on the com lines. She was in shock at hearing she had a older brother_. She said little as they walked from the landing bays. Apollo to was shocked. _He had grown up with stories of his legendary aunt. However she had been a distant memory to him. He had been very young when she had been killed. Make that thought killed. Now he had a cousin he knew nothing about. More importantly this cousin was Sheba's brother. He wanted to be there for her. This changed everything she knew about her father. He hoped she was not hurt too badly. While he had heard rumors of Cain's exploits at the academy he was certain Sheba never believed them all that much. Cain for all his faults was a lot like Adama. He had been a loving if distant husband. Unlike many men in power neither Cain nor Adama had mistresses or were unfaithful. This had to be a shock to his beloved and he hoped she gave her father a chance to explain. He had hurt her a lot and Apollo was afraid this latest information may just be Sheba's breaking point._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kainan walked to his mother's quarters. He was rather eager to go meet his father. _Yet he wanted to talk to his mother first. He wanted to be certain this was what she wanted him to do. It had never really mattered to him that he only had his mother. She had loved him and cared for him the best she could. He had grown up fast but had a loving support system. He knew his father from stories and holo vids. He never doubted his mother had loved his father deeply. Sometimes he wished Cain had been around but life was not fair and he had learned that early on. He was excited to have a sister and wondered what she was like. So much would soon change. He just hoped Cain did not hurt his mother again. Because if he did, father or not he would beat him to a pulp_. He entered his mother's rooms and found her looking at some vids. "Kainan it is good you came. Come join me. I have some news."

He walked over wondering what had her in such a good mood and smiling so deeply. As she told him his grin grew.

_So much like his father._ Adrianna thought. _He was born in Cain's image._ She smiled as her son jumped for joy at the news she would soon be sealed. Kainan knew his mother was happy. _Maybe just maybe she would get the family she always longed for. He is an honorable man. Kainan thought. Any doubts he had about Cain's character drifted away. Because Cain was sealing with his mother. He had loved her. His mother's faith was not in vain_. Kainan smiled.

TBC....


	57. Chapter 57

AN: This is just a short thank you to everyone who has placed me on their alert list or reviewed. More will be coming sometime soon. I am going to school again right now so please be patient with me. I appreciate the kind reviews and support a lot. I am glad someone likes this insane story.

Fire Star


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.**

**This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.**

**Friday, February 19, 2010**

**A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.**

**Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba**

**By Fire Star**

**Star Gate the Keys To Earth**

**Part 56**

** The doors to Adama's quarters opened. Sheba and Apollo came in. Sheba was not surprised to see her father there. What did surprise her was the fact that Adama was standing between them. It was almost as if her father-in-law was protecting her father. That act made her relax a little. Because Sheba knew Adama would never protect Cain if he was in the wrong.**

** Apollo spoke up first."You wished to see us Commander Adama?" His tone was formal and he was standing next to Sheba clearly giving her his silent support.**

**Adama sighed and knew this was not going to be easy on either of them. "Yes, I did. It seems we have some news. Now before either of you get upset know what Commander Cain is about to tell you is the truth. I was there and I was am family/friends with all who were involved. This situation was not caused by any dishonorable acts merely a twist of fate."**

**"I will listen to what the Commander has to say."Sheba said. Her voice was cold and it was clear she was fighting back tears. Cain swallowed hard he did not want to gain a son only to lose his beloved daughter.**

**"Sheba I loved Bethany dearly. Whatever faults I had I never cheated on her or betrayed her love and trust. I was a faithful husband if a poor one."**

**"Then how...."**

**Cain walked to her side and gently covered her lips with his fingers."Before I meet your mother as in dating I was involved with Adrianna. Adrianna as you know is Adama's younger sister. She was all fire and passion. I meet her and was so taken by her. She was all fire matched me perfectly. We were so in love."**

**Tears began to fall down Sheba's face. She tried to pull away. Cain held her tight. "We were going to be sealed. Then Adrianna went on a mission. It was supposed to be routine. Just a patrol and maybe a quick hit and run against a small Cylon outpost. The trouble was the intelligence was all wrong the base they hit was five times the size we been told." He looked away clearly lost in a painful memory. "Well Adrianna's ship was lost all hands. Or so we thought. She was dead and I was hurting badly. Adama and Illya about a cectons or three later dragged me out with Bethany. I liked your mother we had been friends of a sort. She was clam and peaceful like the oceans of Caprica. With her I was at peace and the pain of losing Adrianna faded. Well....we had too much to drink and she comforted me. I felt alive and peaceful. Then she told me you were on the way. I was shocked at first then ecstatic. It was like the Gods had given me a second chance. I am many things but not a fool. So we were sealed. "**

**Adama took over from here. "Shortly after their sealing news of Adrianna's ship being found came through. She was alive and pregnant. I was happy and shocked. I have to admit encouraging Cain to go out with your mother. I was afraid... I was afraid he would choose to end his life out of grief and Bethany loved him. I thought it was a good match. I still do really. The problem was my sister was alive and also carrying Cain's child. I had to tell her what I had done. She was hurt and angry." Adama looked away he still recalled that fight it hurt. "She decided not to tell your father she was alive. We both called in favors and she went on a long range patrol. Adrianna did not want to destroy your mother's sealing. She left to find new allies with the fleet. It was hard but the right thing because she would not share and knew Bethany would not either. They had never really been friends and her returning would have hurt everyone. She let your family remain intact and took her own away."**

** Sheba pulled away. She wrapped her arms around herself for a moment then moved to Apollo who gathered her close. She leaned into his arms. Tears fell down her face. **_**She was hurt but it was not fair to blame her father because he had not known. She could not even really be angry with Adama because he too had done the best he could. The problem was she would now have a brother and if the way her father was shifting around was any indication a step-mother too. She sighed and wondered if she could be happy for him.**_

**Cain took a deep breath and said. "Sheba Addie and I will be sealed. I would like your blessing."**

**Sheba gasped at that and turned to face him. "I don't know if I can...but I will not stand in your way father. I...Maybe it will be interesting to have a brother. Maybe once I know the commander."**

**Cain sighed and said. "Fair enough Sheba. Give her a chance please."**

**Sheba nodded and said. "I will try."**

**Cain and Adama shared a look. Maybe that was the best they could hope for.**

**TBC...**

**A/N: Reviews are welcomed. The next part will be more cheerful I promise.**

**Fire**


	59. Chapter 59

**Star Gate the Keys to Earth**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**BY: Fire Star**

**13 March 2010**

**PART 57**

Kainan flew the shuttle over to the Galactica. He could not believe he was going to meet his sister. He had always wondered what she would be like. He had sometime wished his mother had found another man to love. Yet a part of him deeply respected that she had stayed in love with Cain her entire life. He knew she had some companions but they had never been more then friends. His honorary Uncles all knew that her heart and soul belonged to the man she had to leave behind. He just hoped that this time his father did the right thing or he was going to have to have a long hard talk with him. He really did not want to have to beat him to death with a shovel for once more breaking his mother's heart. He did not think Adrianna would survive a second such event. The shuttle flew gracefully through the stars and Adrianna watched them go by. She really did not seem to take them in much because she was nervous. She prayed that Sheba would accept her. She knew that it would not be easy but, she wanted a chance to be friends if not family. She would walk away before she cost Cain his daughter. It would kill her soul and spirit to do so but she would rather do that then hurt him. She had spent her life loving and protecting him and that could not and would not change now.

Sheba and Apollo left his father's quarters. She was still upset but knew she had to be fair. A part of her hated her father for leaving her and for this latest upheaval. Yet deep down she knew he was indeed innocent and she could not punish him for something he had not known. Apollo took her hand and walked at her side. Silent and waiting. He would not push her. She turned and hugged him."Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me sort this, for being here." Sheba said.

Apollo smiled and said. "I have no place else to be. You are my life Sheba. I love you."

Sheba brushed her tears aside. Apollo loved her. She smiled weakly and knew that she could hardly complain about her father moving on when she was with a man who had also lost his mate. She looked away and said. "I will try to accept your aunt and my father being together. Adama is right it was not their fault and it was not mother's either. My mom has been gone a long time and I guess this just makes it feel more real. I accepted it a long time ago but it is still hard. I hope Father can be happy. He deserves that. It just may take some time. Help me Apollo I do not want to hurt any of them."

Apollo pulled her into a hug. "I will and I am sure they will understand."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cylon forces gathered with their allies. Soon they would be strong and the Humans would be crushed. The Cylon leader knew that this would be the last battle. They were stretched thin and he had no more resources beyond those here to fight with. His people were restless and most already believed that humanity was crushed. He could not tell them otherwise. This was the last battle or his time would be over. The discontent would spread like a virus if the truth were known. Sometimes he cursed getting the second and then third brain. Oh to be a Simple Cylon centurion again. The time of ignorance was now looking better and better. He hated that his predecessors had been so incompetent and left him with this mess. Yes this was the last battle at least for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

President Hammond watched as his granddaughters showed off their shopping. It was a rare treat taking an hour to just talk with them. He and Bethany were both impressed with the items they had bought. The gowns for the state dinner would look stunning.

"Which will be best grandfather?"

George Hammond pretended to think about it for a moment and said. "The blue it will match your fiancé dress uniform."

"George the other gown will also compliment it. You just like the blue because it reminds you of your old uniform." His wife teased.

The president smiled at this and did not deny the charge.

His granddaughters rolled their eyes at that.

TBC...

A/N: Reviews are like Hersey kisses one is never enough. :)


	60. Chapter 60

**Star Gate the Keys to Earth**

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**BY: Fire Star**

**13 March 2010**

**PART 57**

Kainan flew the shuttle over to the Galactica. He could not believe he was going to meet his sister. He had always wondered what she would be like. He had sometime wished his mother had found another man to love. Yet a part of him deeply respected that she had stayed in love with Cain her entire life. He knew she had some companions but they had never been more then friends. His honorary Uncles all knew that her heart and soul belonged to the man she had to leave behind. He just hoped that this time his father did the right thing or he was going to have to have a long hard talk with him. He really did not want to have to beat him to death with a shovel for once more breaking his mother's heart. He did not think Adrianna would survive a second such event. The shuttle flew gracefully through the stars and Adrianna watched them go by. She really did not seem to take them in much because she was nervous. She prayed that Sheba would accept her. She knew that it would not be easy but, she wanted a chance to be friends if not family. She would walk away before she cost Cain his daughter. It would kill her soul and spirit to do so but she would rather do that then hurt him. She had spent her life loving and protecting him and that could not and would not change now.

Sheba and Apollo left his father's quarters. She was still upset but knew she had to be fair. A part of her hated her father for leaving her and for this latest upheaval. Yet deep down she knew he was indeed innocent and she could not punish him for something he had not known. Apollo took her hand and walked at her side. Silent and waiting. He would not push her. She turned and hugged him."Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me sort this, for being here." Sheba said.

Apollo smiled and said. "I have no place else to be. You are my life Sheba. I love you."

Sheba brushed her tears aside. Apollo loved her. She smiled weakly and knew that she could hardly complain about her father moving on when she was with a man who had also lost his mate. She looked away and said. "I will try to accept your aunt and my father being together. Adama is right it was not their fault and it was not mother's either. My mom has been gone a long time and I guess this just makes it feel more real. I accepted it a long time ago but it is still hard. I hope Father can be happy. He deserves that. It just may take some time. Help me Apollo I do not want to hurt any of them."

Apollo pulled her into a hug. "I will and I am sure they will understand."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cylon forces gathered with their allies. Soon they would be strong and the Humans would be crushed. The Cylon leader knew that this would be the last battle. They were stretched thin and he had no more resources beyond those here to fight with. His people were restless and most already believed that humanity was crushed. He could not tell them otherwise. This was the last battle or his time would be over. The discontent would spread like a virus if the truth were known. Sometimes he cursed getting the second and then third brain. Oh to be a Simple Cylon centurion again. The time of ignorance was now looking better and better. He hated that his predecessors had been so incompetent and left him with this mess. Yes this was the last battle at least for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

President Hammond watched as his granddaughters showed off their shopping. It was a rare treat taking an hour to just talk with them. He and Bethany were both impressed with the items they had bought. The gowns for the state dinner would look stunning.

"Which will be best grandfather?"

George Hammond pretended to think about it for a moment and said. "The blue it will match your fiancé dress uniform."

"George the other gown will also compliment it. You just like the blue because it reminds you of your old uniform." His wife teased.

The president smiled at this and did not deny the charge.

His granddaughters rolled their eyes at that.

TBC...

A/N: Reviews are like Hersey kisses one is never enough. :)


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: BSG TOS and Star Gate SG 1 belongs to Glen Larson and the corporations respectively. Sorry I am uncertain who owns which rights at this time unfortunately it is not me. No infringement is intended and this is just a fan fiction for the author amusement and to hopefully entertain others.

This work has ratings to NC-17 in parts. SO Please be warned. There will be violence and adult language and situations.

A/N: What would happen if the people from the 12 Worlds meet SG1 and the People of Earth through the Star Gate.

Pairings : Jack O'Neill and Brie, Sam Carter and Adama , Starbuck and Cassiopeia , Boomer and Athena and Apollo and Sheba

By Fire Star

**The Star Gate The Key to Earth**

3/31/2010 12:55 PM

Part 58 Family time

Adama watched Sam with their children. _It never got old watching her with the boys. He could still not believe he had found this wonderful woman and that she had been crazy enough to seal with him. Adama was no fool he knew he was not a young warrior. While Sam was young and brilliant. He still could not believe she had chosen him. He knew many of his younger warriors were envious and he had to admit having a wife as lovely as Samantha had done wonders for his desire to live and thrive. The recent political battles aside he was feeling positive for the first time in yearns about their chances of survival. Adama knew he would fight to his last breath to protect his family. He had failed at Cimatar but that would never happen again_. The boys began to cry and Samantha called for his help_. He grinned and decided unpleasant or not he was glad to have diaper duty once more._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrianna was nervous as he meet Sheba for lunch. The two women had decided that maybe they should get to know each other. Adrianna knew Sheba was wary of her and in a way she actually understood. Sheba's whole concept of her family had been challenged. While it was true neither Cain or she had ever intended to cause his daughter pain it had happened anyway. Adrianna had known Bethany and they had been causal friends. Not close because even then she knew the Bethany had wanted Cain. She understood because half the female population of the academy had wanted either Cain or Adama depending on their temperaments. That made her smile because there were happy memories too. She , Bethany and Illya had all been part of the same social set. Bethany had been a bit younger and in awe of Cain. Adrianna on the other hand came from a family of warriors and had been less than impressed by Cain's cocky attitude in the beginning. It was only the fact that he could back it up and that he had saved Adama's life that had made her reconsider him as a potential mate. No back in the early days she and Cain had been more rivals then lovers. While Adama and Cain had been in the same class Adama was in fact almost two yearns older than Cain and Adrianna had only been a yearn behind them in the academy. Adama had entered latter than usual because of his religious training and because he had other responsibilities. Addrianna had graduated school early and joined almost two yearns ahead of normal at the minimum age. She was actually three yearns younger then Cain and a yearn older then Bethany. She and Illya had been good friends and almost sisters. That too had been hard losing her best friend and knowing Bethany took her place on so many levels. Yet as she watched Sheba walk in she knew it was the right choice. She could not have lived with herself if this young lady had been hurt. No it was better this way. She would still get her love and maybe just maybe she gain the Lord's approval for her willingness to do right. She rose to greet Sheba who smiled softly. "Commander Adrianna I am sorry I was late the shuttle I planned on taking was delayed."

Adrianna smiled and said. "Have a seat, it happens sometimes. " She raised her hand for the waiter. "Would you like something?"

Sheba sighed with relief. "Yes some Java if they have it."

Adrianna smiled and ordered two. _Maybe they could become friendly if not real friends? _She looked at Sheba and said. "I was sorry to learn about your mother. She was a fine lady."

Sheba swallowed hard and nodded. "Thank you." She took the Java the waiter brought and sipped it. Adrianna was gracious and Sheba was not so sure she could be in a similar situation so she decided maybe the Commander deserved a chance."So tell me about your journey." She asked.

Adrianna smiled as they began to get to know each other it could work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cylon leader sent a phanax of raiders into the sol system it was time to remind the humans that they were not safe. "Do what damage you may." He ordered."I want the humans afraid of the night sky."

"By your command." Came the mechanical reply. The Cylon leader leaned back and waited.

TBC....


End file.
